Holiday Treats 2
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: This is a rewrite and repost of a story I posted in 2010-2011 that when I got sick I stopped writing but this time I'm submitting the entire story. I found it on a flash drive last night. Elliot gets people to scheme with him to finally help him get Olivia but who is in on his plan, you might be surprised who is helping him. There is SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

_**A/N: THIS IS A REWRITE AND REPOST I originally wrote this story in 2010-2011 and the plan was to write it for a year from Christmas to Christmas. But we moved and I got sick, that was when I was diagnosed with Fibromyalgia. So I took it down and last night I found it and read it, I loved parts of the story but not all of it. This was one of my first stories I think and some of it was completely dreadful, so I'm adding and taking away the original was Holiday Treats so that's why I added the 2. I'm not writing it holiday by holiday, it's a continuous story and I'm just going to write it. One other reason I took the story down, I posted the wedding chapter where they were given a honeymoon in Hawaii where they would go one week and the kids would join them the next week and that was going to be the next chapter. THEN TWO DAYS LATER AFTER THIS PERSON REVIEWED MY STORY SHE posted her new chapter that they were in Hawaii on their honeymoon for a week before the kids would join them the next week. I can't stand when people do that. So don't review that I'm ripping someone off, keep in mind I originally posted this story in December of 2010 and took it down because someone kept ripping off my chapters. Be original people or just don't write at all! I'm saving the original date that I wrote each chapter so I know when I wrote them, I will take a story down if someone rips off my work because I hate it. With that said, I hope everyone likes version 2 as much as they did version 1. **_

_Summary: Elliot is planning and scheming to end up with Olivia, he has co-conspirators but just who are they? They will be revealed one or two at a time and some don't even know they are involved. In this story Kathy and Olivia are friends so if you don't like that friendship then here's your warning. Yes there is some open sex discussion in front of teens, if you don't like that then here's your warning don't read. It's fun and playful at times and at others it's very serious so I hope you enjoy. It is totally out of character for everyone, here's your warning. Olivia is totally out of character because she's not as strong a person in this one at times, there's your warning. Oh and yes… there is SMUT, lots of it I believe I used my quota on this one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them but I would love a hunky Meloni with a big red bow around.. well you figure it out…_

**Chapter One: Eye on the Future**

Elliot looked across at Olivia and wondered if he was going to get by with all the scheming and planning he had been doing. Would she fall for all of it, he would have to have not only the most beautiful partner around but also extremely brilliant. She would kill him if she figured any of it out. Just then their Captain came out of his office. "Elliot, I need you to go with Fin to Mercy we have a delicate situation over there."

John looked up from his desk. "Am I chopped liver Captain, I mean am I not Fin's partner?"

He walked over to their desk area. "Yes John you are Fin's partner and no you aren't chopped liver but like I said we have a delicate situation and I can't send you or Olivia on this one."

Olivia walked over and sat on John's desk. "We at least deserve to know why."

"Yes you do, but I can't tell you why and later I'm sure you'll find out. This involves one of our own and that's all I can say for now but you and John are too close to this one not that Fin and Elliot aren't but I had to pick and choose. If I have to send two I have to send them." He put his head down and walked back to his office.

Olivia immediately broke down and ran for the cribs. "Oh no, its Alex let her be okay its Alex."

Elliot was torn and just looked between the other two men so John stood up. "Elliot, I'll take care of Olivia and if she's right then please promise me that you guys will take care of Alex for me."

Fin slapped the older man on the back. "We promise man, if it's Alex then I'll kill the bastard that hurt her."

John got up to the cribs and found Olivia sitting on a cot crying, he sat down beside her and pulled her over in his arms. "Liv, let's not get upset until we know the facts besides if Elliot comes back and we're in bed together he'll kill me. He's in love with you, you do know that right?"

She smacked him on the arm. "Right and pigs fly, have you seen any pigs flying lately John?"

"Strangers things have been known to happen, I once told you that I had given up on love completely and there would be no relationship in my future. Well Alex and I have been together for almost 8 months now, so I'm guessing someone has seen pigs flying somewhere and yes Elliot Stabler is in love with you."

"I would know John he isn't in love with me he's my best friend, and maybe it's better if it stays that way. I'm worried John, what if something horrible happened to Alex?"

"We're not going to worry about that until we know for sure, we are going to go downstairs and get some coffee and work until they come back with some news. Plus like I said if Elliot catches me on a bed with his best girl he will kick my ass all over New York and I just don't think I want that so close to Christmas."

Fin and Elliot arrived at Mercy, they walked up to the nurses' station and Elliot saw Kathy. "Hey Kath, the Cap sent us over but wouldn't let John or Liv come so who was brought in?"

She walked around the corner and motioned for them to follow her. "I called him and asked for the two of you, it's Alex Cabot and she's over here. She asked me to make sure that John or Olivia didn't come down here because of what happened to her."

Elliot whispered because of people walking around them. "Was she raped or sexually assaulted in any way?"

"No Elliot but it doesn't make what happened to her any less painful or any harder to bear, I've got Lizzie with her now she's doing her volunteer work and Alex didn't need to be alone. She acted weird when another girl tried to go in and talk to her so I called Lizzie down here, when I checked on her last they were discussing purse and shoe shopping so she seemed to calm down."

Fin smiled. "Distract the victim to calm them down before asking questions about an attack, she learned that from Liv."

Kathy smiled. "Yes my youngest daughter has become a clone of Olivia Benson and learned a lot from her; at least she picked a great role model and the woman her dad happens to be in love with." He started to speak and she put her finger up. "Oh just try to deny it, remember who I am? Go talk to Alex and send Lizzie out here please because I'm almost ready to go home."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks Kathy, hey is everything set up for well you know?"

"Yes I know and everything is set up for everything, the plan is in action and the only one that can screw up now is you because we're perfect. Don't forget you're supposed to pick Polan up in the morning, he wanted to ride in with you."

"Tell him I'll be there at 7:00, see you later." He looked at Fin. "Polan is Kathy's fiancé, his car is in the shop and she's off tomorrow so I'm giving him a ride to the city."

"Wow man you get along with him?"

"Oh sure, he's great with the boys and we take the boys places together."

They walked in the curtain and saw Lizzie sitting on the bed with Alex talking and laughing. "Oh hi daddy, mom said it would be okay if I came in and talked to Aunt Alex while she waited for you and Uncle Fin."

"That's fine sweetie; did you solve any of the world's problems yet?"

She laughed. "Oh you're funny, no but Aunt Alex helped me decide what to get Momma Liv for Christmas." She hugged her dad and then Fin. "See you guys later." Then she turned around. "I hope you get better Aunt Alex and you have my cell so call me if you need me."

She walked out and Alex shook her head. "That girl sounds more like Olivia's daughter every day."

Elliot smiled. "Kathy calls her an Olivia clone but she's okay with it." He went over and sat on the chair. "Okay so tells us, what happened?"

She shook her head. "This is so embarrassing, I'm an ADA for a special victims unit and this shit shouldn't happen to me but I got beaten up and he tried to rape me but I used some self-defense stuff that Olivia taught to me, Casey, Kathy and the girls and it worked."

Fin sat down on the other side of the bed. "What do you mean self-defense stuff, that can get you hurt worse."

"Not this, she taught us what to do in case of an attack and she said first if they go for your purse then you let them have it but if they go for your privates once again you really let them have it. So I did and I got you some DNA that I believe has been saved for you but it all happened so fast that I don't think I got a clear look at him. I got him in the balls pretty good after I scratched his face up, pulled some hair out and got him in the back with my heels but he ran off. I got my beating first but I wasn't down for the count and I did what Olivia told us, he tried to rip my clothes off so I got him in the groin with my heels."

Elliot looked at her clearly impressed with her actions. "Did he have a weapon?"

"He said he did but I didn't see one, that's how he stopped me he shoved me into an alley with his hand in his pocket and said he had a gun. Once he took his hand out of pocket I never saw anything except his hands, no gun."

Fin nodded. "Did you get a look at anything you can tell us?"

"He had blond hair but I saw that because it was long and in his face, so I didn't see his face. His hair was almost as long as Casey's and not light but dirty blonde you know dark." She closed her eyes and they saw tears appear on her face. "He had on a brown jacket and ripped jeans but that's all I remember."

Elliot stuck his head out of the curtain. "Hey doc, is ADA Cabot done so we can take her with us?"

He put his head in the curtain. "Yes and I have everything bagged for you to take with you."

Just about that time a whirlwind named Casey ran in and past them, the tears on her face did not go unnoticed by any of them. "Oh no Alex, why didn't you call me honey?"

She smiled. "The same reason I wouldn't let John or Liv come here, look at you and I'm going to be fine I just got roughed up a bit."

Casey looked at the doctor. "Can I take her now; is she going to be okay?'

He smiled. "Actually the detectives were going to transport ADA Cabot back to the station."

Fin smiled. "It might be better if Casey takes Alex back; we need to take the evidence straight to Ryan and Alex needs to go see John and Liv before one of them has a nervous breakdown. Liv was on her way to one when we left.

Alex nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you guys there and Elliot thank Lizzie for me she is such a great young lady."

He smiled. "I'll do that, she's learned a great deal from Liv and she loves volunteering here."

Back at the precinct Olivia and John looked up when Casey and Alex walked in and both of them were out of their seats quicker than ever before. John kissed Alex but when Olivia got to her she hugged her and just held on. "I was so worried Alex, you weren't um, I mean you weren't."

Alex grabbed her arm. "Liv I wasn't sexually assaulted thanks to you and the self-defense private lessons you gave all of us, but I put him in a world of hurt and he won't be thinking of sex for a while."

Later that afternoon Cragen stepped out of his office. "Fin and Elliot, you have a suspect in an alley to go check out obviously another woman took a self-defense class and this guy is down. An officer was on patrol when she was giving him a good beating and blowing a whistle, he's screaming assault. Anyway you might want to get down and there and sort this out because from what I was told he matches Alex's description."

Elliot looked over at Olivia. "Are you giving self-defense classes on the side?"

She smiled. "No, a boy was making suggestive remarks to Maureen at school and Kathy mentioned it to me one day when we were having coffee that Maureen and some of her friends were going to be going to a lab that was over when it was getting dark. So one night when you were out with the guys we all got to together and I just went over some self-defense moves with them but I told them if a guy was going for anything like a purse then hand it over but if he went for their privates and you had on good shoes likes heels then go for their privates if you did not see a weapon."

He laughed. "Thanks for helping keeps my kids safe, and by the way Lizzie is doing a great job at the hospital with victims of assault and Kathy said it's because she's an Olivia clone."

She smiled. "She told me that one day when we had lunch, I asked if it bothered her but she said it didn't that she was glad that Lizzie was doing volunteer work."

"Well I need to get out of here, pizza at your place tonight and I'll meet you there?"

She smiled. "Sure I have the beer and a movie, you bring the pizza."

About two hours after they left Olivia was getting her things gathered up when she saw Kathy run in with Eli. "Hey Liv, where's El I have an emergency at the hospital?"

Olivia ran over to her. "Is it one of the girls? What happened Kathy?"

"No, two nurses called in and they are terribly short staffed for tonight, since I'm off tomorrow they called me to cover until they can get some from the emergency pool to come in but I need El to take Eli. The older kids can take care of themselves but I just don't want to leave Eli with them and Polan is still packing up his old place so he is there tonight."

Olivia squatted down to the little boy. "Hey tough guy, do you want to stay with me tonight?"

He smiled. "Sure momma Liv, can we get pizza?"

"We sure can buddy and I still have your movies at my place and your clothes." She stood up. "I'll take him Kathy, I'm off and getting ready to go home so I'll call Maureen and tell her to just pack up everyone and just to a slumber party at my place with the kids tonight. Don't worry about anything just work and then go home to sleep, you worked today so you're going to be tired tomorrow."

She smiled. "You're an angel Liv, are you sure I mean you worked today too and you had a lot to deal with."

"I'm fine and we're all fine, El's out dealing with a possible suspect in what we dealt with today so he might be awhile. Just let me take the kids and keep my mind off of things, I love having your kids. I'll just get out the blow up mattresses and we'll just have a party."

Kathy looked down at Eli. "Well you're going home with your Momma Liv buddy, I would say have fun but I know you will and the other kids will be there soon." She picked him up and kissed him and then handed him to Olivia. "Thanks so much Liv, I owe you big time I don't know how many times you've saved my butt like this."

Olivia smiled. "I might need a big favor one day and I'll look you up." Kathy laughed and walked out.

John looked over. "When did you and Kathy become best buddies?"

"We had dinner one night right after they signed the final divorce papers and talked for about 2 hours, and then we went out for coffee about a week later and talked longer. She started inviting me over to her place for cooking lessons with her and the girls. She told me since I was Elliot's best friend and have helped when the kids were in trouble it was better for the kids if we got along. She said she realized I was never trying to come between them but trying to keep them together all those years and she had a great respect for me. She did say she was afraid the kids would hate anyone that Elliot would marry one day." She laughed gathered her things and then took Eli by the hand. "Let's go baby."

John stopped her as she started out of the door. "Hey doesn't he need a booster seat?"

"I have one, I bought one ages ago since I have him a lot it was easier to have my own." She turned toward John. "Hey tell Uncle John by Eli."

He looked up. "By Uncle John, hey did you know that Momma Liv is in love with my daddy? I heard Mo tell mommy that Momma Liv looked at daddy with fludder eyes."

Olivia turned red. "I do not look at your daddy like that, let's go buddy, bye John and you're not sharing that misinformation." John and Cragen, who had just stepped out of his office, were laughing when she walked out.

**TBC**

_Review… this is not the original chapter one… the original chapter one will be maybe chapter 2 but chapter 3 for sure. I'm pretty excited to repost this story and that I found the flash drive with my stories that I took down on it… so I'm rewriting some of the disasters and reposting as new stories._


	2. Invitation, Shopping and Trying to Move

**Title: Holiday Treats **

_Summary: Oh there is a party and some scheming… the rest of the summary is in chapter one!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them but hey it's not Christmas yet._

_A/N: This was the original chapter one but it's going to make it a really long chapter so I might have to split it up. We'll see I don't want to give too much at one time __ I don't want to overwhelm anyone with goodness!_

**Chapter Two: Invitation, Shopping and Trying to Move Beyond**

All was quiet at the 1-6 just the way the detectives liked it after a big case, they had stacks of paperwork to do and wanted to finish before the holidays. Olivia didn't really care, it seemed like everyone had plans except for her. Everyone was into paperwork when suddenly Elliot's phone ringing made her jump because it jerked her out of her thoughts. "Stabler."

"_Hey Elliot, its Kathy I need to talk to you about Christmas and New Year's Day."_

"So talk." He motioned to the phone letting her know it was Kathy and rolled his eyes, this caused her to laugh.

"_Did you have specific plans for the kids this year? Like did you and Olivia need to have them a certain day?"_

He put his hand over the mouthpiece on the phone. "She wants to know our plans for Christmas, like did we want the kids on a certain day?"

Olivia looked at her partner and wrinkled her nose. "Why is she asking about me? We don't date, it's not like I'm their stepmom or anything so I see the kids for like 20 minutes or so. I can see them anytime." She didn't know it but she had just blasted his holiday, but their Christmas usually consisted of her going to his place on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning to exchange gifts with him and the kids before he did Christmas on Christmas day at Kathy's with the family.

"Kathy, either day is fine with us."

"_The reason I'm asking and this is going to seem really strange because I feel really strange asking you this, but the kids want all of us here for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. As in they want you and Olivia to stay here on Christmas Eve, eat breakfast with us on that morning and dinner with us that afternoon. I told them you wouldn't and if you would, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't. Lizzie swears that her momma Liv will do anything for her."_

"I'll ask Liv and see what she says."

"_Okay, well Maureen has something she needs to talk to you about. Just let me know something later on today so I can make sleeping arrangements. Hi daddy, how is everything going there?"_

"Hey Maureen everything is good sweetie we got the guy that hurt your Aunt Alex and we closed this last big case just doing the paperwork on it, how are you doing sweetie?"

"_I'm doing really good daddy and so is Kathleen, we love our jobs. That's what I need to talk to you about. The restaurant where we work is having a party on the 23__rd__, well tomorrow night at 7:00 for parents, spouses, significant others and well you know of employees. We invited mom and Polan but we also want to invite you and momma Liv too."_

"I'll ask her."

"_It will mean the world to us daddy if she'll come. Its dress up and we'll even go shopping with her, tell her to just text me and I'll go. Love you daddy."_

"Love you too pumpkin."

He hung up and just looked at Olivia, she smiled at him. "What was all of that about El?"

"Feel like taking a break and walking down for coffee? We've got some things to talk about."

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Let's just go get coffee." So they let the captain know they were taking a break and going for coffee and left. Both were fairly silent on the way. She was thinking about what might have happened and he was thinking about how he was going to ask her.

They sat down in the back of the coffee shop. "What is it El? Something I did?"

"No, I need to ask you for a couple of favors and just remember it's not for me it's for my kids. Maureen and Kathleen have their jobs at that new swanky restaurant that Trendy or whatever it's called. They're having an employee party and the girls invited Kathy and Polan but they wanted us to come too. They even offered to go shopping with you for the perfect dress; I guess this is a dressy thing."

"Okay sounds like fun, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Well I'll just have to shop after work today but I can do that. What's the other thing?"

"The kids have requested the entire family be together for Christmas this year as in you and me staying at the house with them, Kathy and Polan on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

He was nervous, extremely nervous and she loved it. "If I agree then I agree under one condition."

"And what is the one condition?"

"I get to sleep with you on Christmas Eve."

Elliot felt like he had died and gone to heaven, he just wanted to thank Kathy for her request now. "Okay done."

"You jumped on that one pretty quick Stabler." He just laughed. They finished their coffee and walked back to the precinct.

As soon as they sat down Elliot picked up the phone and then he winked at Olivia. "Before you change your mind I'm going to call Kathy, I hope you're not messing with me because that would just be mean." He dialed the number of his former home. "Hey Maureen its dad Liv and I will be at your party tomorrow night."

"_Oh that's great daddy, I'm really excited now."_

"Let me talk to your mom sweetie."

"_Elliot, Maureen said you wanted to talk to me?"_

"We talked about it and decided to attend your family Christmas this year. Let me know what we can bring for Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, we'll see you tomorrow night so you can make me a list and bring it then."

"_Okay, see you and Olivia tomorrow night. Tell her thanks, the kids will be really excited."_

"Bye Kathy."

Olivia picked up her phone and sent out one text to Alex, Casey, Maureen and Kathleen. _Shopping 911 meet me at 6:00 at the mall. _She quickly got answers from all of them that they would be there. "So El, what brought on this big family Christmas thing?"

"I have no idea but as usual my kids are probably up to no good."

Olivia smiled. "I love your kids."

"Well that's good because my kids really love you too; even Kathy seems to be one of your best friends now which I don't get but it seems to be a good thing and working in my favor."

Casey walked in the squad room. "Come on Liv let's go shopping for whatever reason, the shopping 911 text I got."

Elliot looked at Olivia. "I thought we could grab some dinner later."

"Well if we are going out tomorrow night then I need a dress and shoes, so I have to shop, I'll stop by your place when I'm done shopping. Make sure you throw the girlfriend out before I get there."

He laughed. "Oh right, like whom would that be? Buy something gorgeous that shows a lot of skin." The women walked out laughing.

Casey and Olivia got to the mall and saw Alex talking to the Stabler girls. Both girls ran up to hug Olivia. Maureen was so excited. "I know what we need to get first momma Liv, Victoria Secrets. We are starting with the good stuff first."

"No one needs to see my undies."

"I'm talking about getting something sexy to wear for daddy later; I've seen what you have. You need to move it up a notch, punch up the sex kitten mode. I mean daddy loves you now but you have the sex kitten body, get something that makes him beg."

Olivia turned red. "Maureen where do you get these ideas, I'm not sleeping with your dad."

Kathleen turned around. "And why not because you should be?"

"He's my best friend."

Kathleen looked at Olivia and frowned. "You don't love daddy?"

"Of course I do."

The girl smiled again. "Okay then, Victoria Secrets here we come." So the five of them walked into the store smiling to hopefully find something that would impress Elliot and make him want to take it off of her.

A woman walked over to them. "Can I help you find something?"

Kathleen smiled at Olivia and then spoke up. "This is my dad's girlfriend; she's a detective like my dad. She needs something to punch it up to sex kitten mode in the bedroom; you know something to turn my dad into a raging beast."

Olivia pulled on her arm. "Kathleen Stabler, stop that."

The woman laughed. "Nothing wrong with a couple having a healthy sex life and many times it takes just the right lingerie to punch it up a bit or make a woman feel sexier."

Maureen scrunched up her face. "They don't have one, so it's not healthy. That's why she needs to punch it up a bit. Someone needs to get interested within the next week." Olivia noticed that Kathleen hit her sister on the arm, something was up.

Olivia smiled at the sales woman. "Their father and I are best friends and have been for a little more than 10 years, he's my partner on the NYPD plus their mother who is divorced from their father seems to be working with them to be match making right now."

"Well let me show you some things over here." So before they left the store, she had purchased some sexy bra and panty outfits and some sexy nighties with matching panties. If he ever saw them she wouldn't wear them long. Then they went to a dress store that Olivia liked. They found several dresses for her to try on.

Olivia had tried on 4 dresses and went in with 3 more when Kathleen came out from another rack. "I've found the dress." She looked at the other women. "Where did momma Liv run off to now?"

Casey pointed. "The dressing room with more disasters that the sales lady is picking out, go save her Kathleen."

She ran in the dressing room just as Olivia and the sales lady were coming out. "I've found the perfect dress for her to try on; this is perfect for her date with my dad."

The sales lady looked at the dress and shook her head. "I don't think so, and I'm a professional at this so I think she needs to listen to me."

"She's my momma Liv, I've known her since I was little, my dad's in love with her, you are dressing her like a nun and she has a rocking body. Now we are trying to get my dad interested, not make it look like she is trying to become a virgin again." She held the dress out. "Momma Liv, try it on."

Olivia was so proud of Kathleen that she took the dress and headed for the dressing room. It showed more skin than she liked but she had to admit that she loved the dress and it felt good on her skin." She walked out and everyone stopped talking.

Alex smiled and nodded along with the others and then Maureen whistled. "Oh yes, that's the dress. Kat you did real good sister, dad is going to love that now for shoes and a wrap." The dress was dark red and came to right above the knees. The front cut in a V was cut to just the lowest part of the cleavage and the back fell to right above the buttocks. They quickly found shoes and jewelry to match.

Olivia said her goodbyes to everyone. Casey was headed out to meet Fin swearing only friendship but Olivia knew better. Alex promised to drop the girls off on her way to visit Munch on the pretense that she was going over a case file with him. So Olivia headed to Elliot's apartment.

Elliot smiled as he opened the door to Olivia; he pulled her inside and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey gorgeous I thought you stood me up, I missed you."

"Hey handsome, I missed you too your daughters love the mall not to mention Alex and Casey. So I'm starving, want to order out or go grab something?"

"Let's go grab something we probably shouldn't be here alone, I might be tempted to be more than friendly tonight."

She smiled and walked on in then turned around. "Let's order in, I need to ask you about something I heard the girls talking about while we were shopping."

They were sitting on the couch; they had finished eating and had cleaned up. Elliot came back with each one a beer, put in a movie and then sat down beside Olivia. They watched a few minutes of the movie when she cleared her throat. "El, the girls were talking about one of us needs to get interested within the next week so what does that mean?"

Elliot laughed. "Dickie has this weird idea that if we aren't together by New Year's Eve, then we're doomed and will never be together."

"What gave him an idea like that?"

"One of his friends that goes to public school invited Dickie to his school carnival last week, it was this indoor fund raiser for poor kids' presents and we let the twins go. So Dickie goes to the fortune teller and asked about his dad's love life. She tells him that her crystal ball tells her that if I'm not together with the woman I love by midnight on New Year's Eve then its doomed forever. The kids are working on keeping you around."

"She didn't say me, she said the woman you love."

He shrugged but never looked at her. "Made sense to me that it's you, I love you so it would be you that she's talking about. You are the only woman that I love Liv, you know that don't you?"

"I guess I didn't, but I'm glad since I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him, and then he pulled her closer and kissed her until they were making out like young people on a date.

They pulled back for air and he whispered to her not wanting to break the mood. "We've wasted too much time being scared Livvy, stay with me tonight?"

She got up off the couch and started walking, he thought it was toward the front door but she walked toward his bedroom. Then she stopped when she noticed he was still sitting. "Are you joining me?"

He got up and followed her where they undressed slowly and made love a couple of times before falling asleep. He didn't know how long they had been sleeping when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and there stood Maureen and Kathleen. "Girls, what's up?"

"It's raining and cold dad, we didn't feel like driving to Queens after work I mean we're tired and our feet hurt. Can we just crash here tonight? Then tomorrow we can head home, we don't have school and the restaurant is closed."

"Sure, come on in just make sure to let your mom know."

Kathleen turned around. "We knew you wouldn't turn us away so we called her already."

The girls walked in and when they reached the door to Elliot's room in the hallway he remembered he hadn't shut his door. Just before they reached the door he heard a voice. "What's going on El, come back to bed."

He smiled and yelled toward the hallway. "I'll be right there baby just keep the bed warm."

Both girls got to the doorway and smiled. Kathleen saw her sitting with the blanket around her but not hiding everything. "Well, what do we have here? Someone told us earlier that she was not having sex with our dad."

Olivia smiled. "Well at that time I wasn't."

Maureen pushed Kathleen. "Well we're going to sleep now; we'll be knocked out and can't hear a thing."

Elliot locked up and went back to bed; he pulled her close and kissed her. "Sorry about that baby, but it's raining, they're tired and cold. The girls won't say anything." She started to get up but he stopped her. "What's wrong Livvy?"

"Are you ashamed that you had sex with me? So is this like your dirty little secret?" She grabbed her clothes, jerked out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out he had his sweats on and stopped her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said they won't say anything, it's like you're ashamed we slept together."

He pulled her close and held her. "I didn't want you upset because I know how private you like to be, I personally would love to shout from the roof of every building that Olivia Benson is finally my girl. I get to work with you every day and hopefully sleep with you in my arms every night from now on, I'm one lucky guy. I'm going to be the envy of a lot of single men that had their eye on you. Stay here and let me hold you. Many guys sit and imagine what it would be like to make love to you and see that love shining from your eyes, I've seen it and it's amazing. I love you Liv."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry; it just sounded like you wanted to hide it."

"Why would I want to hide this? I have the most beautiful woman in New York in my bed and she was naked and needs to be again. Any guy wanting to hide that would be a damn idiot."

They walked back to the bedroom and closed the door and made love again before going back to sleep.

The next morning Kathleen walked in the kitchen and saw her dad with Olivia up against the counter. "Oh come on guys, now that you're together are you going to be making out 24/7?"

Olivia looked at Kathleen and smiled. "I have to go home and get ready for work, we were just saying goodbye."

"What was he doing trying to unhook one breast to keep here until he saw you again? That was no goodbye that was a heavy make out session. Don't try to tell me this has not been going on for a while."

Elliot smiled. "We had kissed but we hadn't done anything else until last night." He walked with Olivia to the door. He kissed her again. "I love you baby."

She smiled, she always hated those cutesy little pet names but she loved them coming from Elliot. "Bye sweetheart, I'll see you in a couple of hours." She looked past him. "Kat, see you tonight honey."

"Okay momma Liv, can't wait to see you in your new sexy dress. You are totally going to light up the place and really make dad the envy of every guy there, in including Polan. Mom's dress is ugly; she won't let us shop with her."

Olivia laughed. "After what you picked out at Victoria Secrets for me, I can understand that."

"Just some sexy undies and stuff, dad will love them buy the way."

Olivia scrunched up her nose. "No, we are not discussing my underwear, my sex life and your dad in the same conversation right now." She headed to the door. "Bye guys." She left.

Kathleen looked at her dad and smiled. "So want me to shop with you for her Christmas present?" About that time Maureen came in. "No, I already bought her presents but you can wrap them because I'm really bad at that."

"I can just wrap them and put them under the tree at mom's. What did you get her?"

He opened up the drawer to his desk and pulled out four boxes, Maureen smiled. "Wow dad, that place is expensive."

"Tell me about it. Here is a diamond and birthstone necklace heart pendant." He opened up another box. "Here's the matching bracelet." Then he opened a third box. "And the matching earrings."

Kathleen pointed to the fourth box. "And what's in there?"

"This is her New Year's Eve gift when I ask her to marry me." The ring matched the other jewelry.

Maureen looked at her dad and smiled. "You're going to what? Aren't you rushing things a bit? You and momma Liv slept together for the first time last night and now you're going to propose? How long did it take to have the jewelry made anyway, as in how long have you planned this?"

"I put in the order almost two months ago so I planned to propose and once I had everything arranged the wheels set in motion it was just a matter of time before I knew I could make my move."

Kathleen sat down and sighed. "What did you do?"

"You don't think that the fortune teller just happened to know to say that stuff to your brother do you? The one that just can't lose his momma Liv, I know who I'm dealing with and I know my kids. And that the fortune teller at that carnival knew what to say. I mean madam Finnegan, what kind of name is that?" He poured more coffee. "I know Dickie, he takes everything like seriously and he runs to you girls with stuff like that and you come to me. Then somehow Liv finds out and asks me, so I explain the problem with my son and he's upset because of the fortune teller and then all gets admitted and out in the open. Madam Finnegan was your Uncle Fin's cousin and I gave her $50 to put on that show for me and I gave Jason $15 to make sure Dickie and not Lizzie went to the fortune teller. Now I have to go get ready for work girls."

He walked off while the girls were laughing. He heard Maureen say. "Dad's awesome, who knew, he could set something like this up?"

**TBC**

_Review Sorry it ran so long but it was the original chapter one but re-reading it I found it to be rather crappy the first time and I have to wonder why I posted it and what was I thinking… and why in the world did it get so many great reviews. I changed a lot of it… I mean a lot. It's much better IMOH this time but still has mostly the same concepts and is still mostly the same. I'm using most of the chapters as is but just fixing them a bit because this story was popular. Anyway… ENJOY and I will post again before Christmas Eve._


	3. Morning After and Party

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

_Summary: Elliot and Olivia talk to the Captain about their relationship and the job. They go to the party and what happens there? And what might happen at the Precinct Party? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them _

**Chapter Two: Morning After and Party Time**

Olivia walked into work and noticed that only Fin was there, he smiled at her. "Hey baby girl, how was your evening last night?"

"My evening was very nice and how was yours?"

"Oh act like you don't know who I was with and what I was doing."

She put her things on her desk and took off her jacket, and then she headed for Cragen's office. She opened the door and put her head in. "Hey Don, got a second?"

"Sure sweetie, come on in."

She sat down. "What would happen if sometime in the future Elliot and I became a little more than friends? I know it's frowned upon but since we are the only male/female team and I know Munch isn't exactly Fin's type I know it won't happen with them. "

He smiled and then moved over to sit beside her. "So are you telling me a relationship has developed?"

"I'm asking you what would happen if it did."

He walked back to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Frank, this is Don. That favor you owe me for the big thing we talked about? That's the one and that's the favor, exactly. I'm calling it in now." He paused and smiled. "Thanks Frank, good to know. Now I mean nothing happens and that's a promise I can make to her?" He smiled again. "Okay thanks, bye."

"So Don, what was that about?"

"I just pulled in my career of favors on you, nothing would happen just keep the PDA to a minimum at work and don't make me regret this. I think the world of both of you and I saw this coming for years."

She stood up and hugged him. "Thanks Don. So if we got married and maybe had kids then what would happen exactly?"

"I would expect to be in the wedding and be called grandpa Don. Now get to work sweetie." She walked out laughing.

Munch and Elliot walked in. Munch stopped at Olivia's desk. "You look exceptionally happy and glowing today Liv. Are you going to tell us who put that lovely glow on your face today?"

"Only if you tell us who put the lovely glow on yours." She was making a joke and never expected him to say anything.

He put his things on his desk and hung up his jacket, and then he headed to the coffee pot. "If you wanted to know just ask, it was Alex but I believe she's the one with the beautiful glow this morning. At least she had one when I left about an hour ago."

Elliot, Munch and Fin pinned her with a look that told her she had to tell. She smiled at Munch and without looking at Elliot then looked down at her paperwork. "Oh well if you must know it was Elliot." She stood up and started for the door. "I have to go see Casey about a case I was on a couple of weeks ago so I'll be gone most of the morning. You coming Fin after all you worked on this with me?"

"I'm coming baby girl, let's go."

She walked over to Elliot who was still in shock; she rose up and kissed him on the lips. "I'll call you about lunch honey, love you."

He smiled at the shocked looked on Munch's face. "Okay baby, see you later." Elliot walked over toward Don's office and opened the door then spoke to him. "On the phone that's all you could come up with?"

"Well I didn't expect her in here this morning. When did it start?"

"Last night, so no I didn't expect her in here this morning. We have a party at the restaurant where my daughters work tonight, so I thought maybe in a day or two. But not this morning I figured she would wait until after Christmas anyway."

"Well I took care of things and you won't be split up but I had to make the conversation believable to her, gee Elliot."

"Thanks Don."

"No problem, just don't make me wish I hadn't done any of this."

"I promise the only intention I have is to make her very happy." Elliot went to his desk and went to work.

A couple of hours later Fin walked back in and over to Elliot's desk. "Here, I'm supposed to give this to you." He handed Elliot a sealed envelope. He opened it and smiled as he read it.

_El-_

_By the time you read this and get here, I'll be at my place waiting for you. We are going to take a bit longer lunch today. I'm picking up deli sandwich lunches and by the time you get here the bedroom picnic will be laid and ready, not to mention I'll be waiting in bed. Use your key._

_Liv_

Elliot got up and grabbed his jacket making sure to stick the note in the pocket so no one finds it. "I'm going to meet Liv for lunch; we'll be back in about an hour or so."

John looked up and smiled. "Make it a quickie and we'll cover for with Don." They laughed as he ran out with a smile on his face.

Cragen walked out of his office with a smile on his face. "So where are they now?"

Fin smiled. "Liv left our meeting to pick up lunch for her and lover boy and sent me here with a note, he read it and ran out of here to meet her."

Cragen nodded. "Just as long as they don't take a lunch time nooner every day or make a habit of this then we won't say anything. Especially the two of you, I can remember times when I was told that one of you had trial prep and I walked in on interesting trial prep. I really want that image out of my head."

John laughed. "Just be glad that Alex was the naked one closest to the door, I would hate to think it's my naked body you imagine all the time."

Cragen smiled and shook his head. "Are we running a precinct here or the dating game? I'm all for everyone being happy but this is not hook up central." He went back in his office.

It had been almost an hour since Elliot left when Maureen Stabler walked in and looked at John and Fin. "Do either of you know where my dad or momma Liv might be?"

Fin nodded. "Yes, having lunch or as Cragen put it lunch time nooner." Then he realized who he was talking to. "Sorry forgot you're Stabler's kid. They are at lunch."

She walked over and sat on Fin's desk. "Well Uncle Fin we get to daddy's apartment last night, it got cold and it was raining. Kathleen and I stopped at daddy's to sleep so we wouldn't have to drive to Queens. He let us in and hadn't shut the bedroom door. So we get close to his room and we hear her voice saying El where are you come back to bed. Then daddy said something like be right there baby." She laughed along with the guys. "So we get to daddy's bedroom door and there sits momma Liv on his bed with a sheet covering only her breasts and naughty parts, she was clearly naked. And she talks to us like we are sitting in the living room watching television. Then we all went to bed. So this morning we got ready to leave and they're in the kitchen making out like teens in heat."

John looked up and sighed. "All of that had to be terrible for you to walk in on."

She stood up. "Are you kidding Uncle John, this is what I've been wishing for since I was like 15 years old. She is perfect for daddy and they love each other. And she is so beautiful, my half siblings are going to be gorgeous those two are going to have beautiful babies."

Elliot and Olivia walked in at her last words. He smiled at his daughter. "Hey sweetheart, who are you talking about that's going to have beautiful babies?"

"Oh I was just picking on Uncle Fin about him and Aunt Casey."

Elliot laughed. "I agree, especially if they all look like Casey." Fin laughed and threw a paper wad at Elliot. He looked over at Maureen and she was standing there behind Olivia's chair playing with her hair. "What are you doing?"

She laughed. "Sorry its habit, I've played with momma Liv's hair for so long it's just habit. When the three of us girls stayed at her apartment one weekend she did makeovers with us and we all got to brush her hair. Anyway I just came to drop off the invitations for tomorrow night; you need them to get in." She handed them to her dad. "Momma Liv, can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

She hugged Elliot bye and they walked out to the hallway. "What can I do for you sweetie? If it's about last night or this morning, I'm so sorry that was inappropriate in front of you girls and I should have left when you got there."

"That's not it; I have a favor to ask of you. Are you on birth control? I know that's personal but I have a reason for asking."

"I'm not actually; we are using protection if that's what you're worried about. I'm not trying to trap your dad or anything, plus I don't even know if he wants more kids. We'll have to discuss that I guess."

"Now for that favor, no more birth control or protection nothing like that. Give him a baby please; you are such a great stepmom for not being an official stepmom. You would be one kick ass mom and I would love to have another baby in the family. I gotta run." She hugged Olivia. "Love you girl."

Olivia returned the hug and sentiment that had been special between them for years. "Love you girl." She walked back in and sat down. "Elliot I just had the strangest conversation with your daughter, we'll talk about it later."

He laughed. "Whatever she said to you, I bet I can top it. My girls have their moments." Then a text ding came up on his phone, he saw it was from Maureen. _'I talked to her but I can only do so much, good luck on the baby thing. Kathleen and Lizzie are up next. Everything is set. Luv U.'_

Olivia looked over. "What was that?"

"Oh Lizzie was trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas so I gave her some suggestions. She found something you are going to love."

"They don't have to give me anything."

Elliot and Olivia finished up their paperwork while John and Fin went out on a case. They got back around 5:00. Olivia stood up. "I'm going to get ready for my date tonight."

Elliot smiled. "I'll pick you up around 6:30, since you don't live very far from the restaurant. You might want to put the invitations in your purse."

She walked over and kissed him. "I'll see you later El, love you."

"Love you too baby."

Olivia had just put her shoes on when she heard the knock on the door, she opened the door and Elliot couldn't believe his eyes. "I'm going to guess that you like something you see Detective Stabler?"

He smiled and pulled her close. "I like everything I see, you are gorgeous baby." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Let me just grab my wrap and purse so we can go." She locked up and they headed for the party.

Elliot pulled up to the door and let the valet park his car. He walked up to the door, just inside the first set of doors was a table set up with a woman and she had what looked lists. Before they could get to the desk they heard a female voice behind them. Elliot turned around. "Hi Kathy, good to see you again Polan." He kissed his ex-wife on the cheek and shook hands with the other man.

She smiled. "Olivia, the girls were right you look amazing. So the family gossip is that you two are dating now?"

Olivia didn't want a scene with Kathy so she tensed closer to Elliot. "Yes, I guess you could say we are."

She laughed. "Well that's good, just because we didn't work out I'd hate to see Elliot just stay single. I wanted him happy, so I'm glad it's you. I'd hate for my kids to get a stepmom they hated." She hugged Olivia and then turned to the man. "Honey, have you met Olivia Benson she's Elliot's partner?"

He smiled and put his hand out. "No but it's a pleasure to meet you Olivia. The kids and Elliot talk about you all the time, especially the kids. They all have their momma Liv stories and try to top each other."

Kathy laughed. "None of them top the story I heard from Maureen and Kathleen today. Well just be glad they didn't walk in on you in the act. Now that's embarrassing and hard to live down, I'm sure they'll share that one soon." She walked over to the table with a shocked Olivia and Elliot behind her. She handed her invitations to the woman.

The woman looked up at her. "Names and who are you with?"

"Kathy Stabler and Polan Richardson, we are with Maureen and Kathleen Stabler, I'm their mother." She marked their names and motioned for them to go in, but they waited for Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia handed the invitations the woman but Elliot spoke up. "Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, we are with Maureen and Kathleen Stabler, I'm their father."

The girls spotted the foursome immediately and they walked over with a man and woman. Maureen spoke and made the introductions. "Hey guys, everyone looks really great. This is our boss Seth and his wife Amelia." The she motioned to the other adults. "This is our mom Kathy and her fiancé Polan and this is our dad Elliot and his girlfriend Olivia." The adults all shook hands.

Then Amelia spoke up. "Girls, this is a party so you're not working tonight. Find a table for you and your guests then help yourselves to the food and drinks. I hope you all have a wonderful time." They thanked her and then walked off to find a table.

When they got their food and drinks and sat down Olivia looked across to Kathy feeling like she had to say something. "Kathy, I wanted to thank you for inviting me to your house for Christmas this year."

She smiled. "Well it wouldn't be Christmas without the whole family there now would it? The kids I think want this to be an every year tradition and we have the basement that's empty now. We are putting an air mattress down there for you and Elliot. I was going to put a couple of roll a ways but due to a recent change in status from just partners to a relationship then the mattress was more realistic and actually easier for Dickie and Polan to set up."

Olivia's face turned bright red and Elliot choked on his food. "That's smooth Kathy, thanks for that."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not my problem it took you this long to get her into bed, gee Elliot we've been divorced for a while. I figured you would be sliding between her sheets right after the separation papers were signed, I'm not bitter just being honest. I mean really Elliot tell me you haven't loved her for years."

He smiled. "In all honesty, I can't."

Polan laughed. "So I wouldn't be out of line to ask about the cellulite thing?"

Elliot looked over at him cautiously. "What cellulite thing?"

"Well the girls were just talking about how Olivia has absolutely no cellulite anywhere on her body and Kathy told them to find out how she does it." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean while we're being honest and everything, she should just ask herself."

Olivia was totally beet red. Then she looked over at Kathy again. "I'll bring you a bottle of the crème I use and a list of the yoga exercises I do, or why don't you just come to yoga class with me one day?"

"I would love to; let's do that after the holidays." By the end of the evening Elliot noticed the somehow he moved over to talking to Polan about sports and things. Olivia moved around the table and was talking spas and things with Kathy and the girls. Then Kathy looked over at him and winked. "Hey Liv, just trying to plan ahead on New Year's Eve let's do a spa day with the girls. Let's just take all three of them and do a spa day. We'll get everything done from hair to pedicures. The guys can keep themselves busy."

Polan spoke up. "That would give us guys the day to go to that sports museum we were going to take Dickie and Eli to, they would love it."

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. "Olivia Benson?"

She turned around. "Yes and you are?"

"Carson Palmer, we went to high school and college together?"

She smiled. "Oh yes, sorry it's been awhile. So who are you here with?"

"Oh my ex-wife and I are here with our son, Greg. And who are you here with?"

"Oh sorry how rude of me let me introduce you to my family here, that is my boyfriend Elliot, these are his daughters Maureen and Kathleen, this is their mother Kathy and her fiancé Polan."

He smiled at her. "So I'm guessing you aren't free for lunch, coffee or maybe a dinner date?"

She looked at Elliot and then back at Carson. "No, we are very serious actually." He smiled and walked off. She winked at Elliot and then went on talking to Kathy and the girls. Soon the night was getting late and Olivia yawned. "Elliot, I'm sorry do you mind if we go I'm really tired."

He walked over and held her hand as she stood up. "Let's go home baby, I'm kind of tired myself. So Kathy did you bring a list of what we can bring to the house?"

"Oh I forgot it; I'll just email it to Liv tomorrow. Since you guys get off work early then come over around 4:00 so we can get you guys settled in the basement, we thought we could do pizza for tomorrow night. Then the kids want to watch a couple of Christmas movies, drink hot cocoa and eat popcorn."

The others stood up from the table. Kathy and the girls hugged Olivia and then they hugged Elliot. Polan hugged Olivia and then shook Elliot's hand. Olivia turned around. "Kathy, do you have my new email address?"

"I'll get it from Lizzie, I'm sure she does."

Elliot and Olivia got to her apartment, before he even parked the car she turned to him. "You are staying over, right?"

"I was just waiting to be invited."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something that Maureen talked to me about at the precinct today and well something else we need to discuss but I'll save that one for later, it might be rushing things a bit."

He smiled as he opened his door. "Like moving into one place maybe, doesn't matter which one or even finding a bigger one?"

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind."

They got in the apartment, she kicked off her shoes and while he was taking off his jacket and tie she went to get them a couple of beers. She joined him on the couch and instead of sitting on the other side like always she took up her new spot practically on his lap. "So baby, what is it?"

"Maureen asked me if I was on birth control and I told her no but we use protection. I told her that I didn't know if you even wanted more kids. She asked me to stop using protection and to encourage the baby thing."

"What did you tell her Liv?"

"We would have to discuss it."

"Are you opposed to the idea?"

"No, not at all, I'd love to have your baby El but you have 5 kids already."

"I don't have one of ours." He put his beer on the table and then put hers there too. He pulled her off the couch and headed for the bedroom. "We are going to start a new project tonight, the first baby in our family."

She went into the bedroom and blocked the door. "Well let me get ready, I got a new nighty for a special night and this is it."

Elliot sent a text to Maureen. _'She agreed to a baby ASAP, thanks for the help. Luv U'_

**TBC**

_Review….and the plotting continues….will Olivia ever find out? Will she find out everyone involved and the exact plan? Next is the precinct party and Christmas at Kathy and Polan's house!_


	4. Precinct Party and Christmas Eve

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

_Summary: The precinct party gets interesting….and then there is Christmas Eve with the family and things happen you wouldn't even expect to happen, you'll be shocked. I was!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only own my characters that I make up in my mind and stick on paper well computer. _

**Chapter Four: Precinct Party and Christmas Eve**

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling secure in the strong arms of her partner; she moved and kissed his arm. She felt him kiss her neck. "Morning baby, I'm going to guess that you slept well last night?"

"Good morning El. So do you feel like another go this morning before I hit the shower?"

"Aren't you sore from last night?"

She turned around and smiled. "My body is jumping for joy right now. To be celibate for as long as I was, I mean really when you're only sex partner is your finger or your vibrator and then you finally get a man. Well let's just say my body is craving sex by the hour now."

He smiled as he turned her over on her back and moved between her legs. "Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets."

"I want a baby El, even more than when we talked about it last night. The more I think about it the more I want one; just think a little combination of you and me. I love you so much Elliot."

He kissed her and then felt her to see if she was ready. He smiled when he felt how wet she was and ready for him so he pushed inside of her then started moving. "I love you Livvy, I love you so much."

They got in the shower after making love and made love in there again. When they got out she fixed the coffee while he fixed something for them to eat. After she got dressed and got her gifts and things together for the precinct party they went to his apartment for him to do the same.

Fin was standing at the door when he saw them get off the elevator; he turned around and slid the chair so they had to stop at the doorway. "Hey John they're here."

John knocked on Cragen's door. "They're here."

Olivia and Elliot had put their things in their lockers and then got to the doorway where the chair was sitting and stopped. Fin looked over. "Hey guys, sorry they were decorating and I guess forgot to move some of the chairs." He moved the chair. "By the way you guys are under mistletoe."

Elliot not wanting to back down from a challenge and saw permission in her eyes put his arms around Olivia and leaned in for a kiss. He was planning a quick peck but she heated the passionate kiss. She smiled. "There's one Stabler, I bet they have like 30 more around here just for us."

He laughed and looked at Fin. "And I bet you just put that chair there."

Fin smacked Elliot on the back. "Captain did the same thing to John and Alex this morning and then John pulled it on me and Casey, so everyone gets stuck under the mistletoe coming in and there aren't 30 he had more put up."

They spent the first half of the morning working and then at noon Casey and Alex walked in. Casey walked over to Olivia's desk. "Okay little girl it's party time….now go sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

Olivia smiled. "I want my Santa Elliot to give me more of what he gave me last night and this morning."

Alex sat on the corner of her desk. "Oh just wait, in the shower is awesome."

Olivia winked at Elliot. "Been there and done that, awesome is not quite the word for it and I don't really have one in mind. It was just that great."

Right before she finished Don walked out of his office. "Oh no, we don't talk like that in daddy's presence. Discussing a sex life in front of daddy is off limits, in no way are you to discuss any part of it in front of me."

Olivia smiled. "Be that way, I'll just smile a lot." They all laughed.

They pulled out their gifts to exchange for their secret Santa's, their snacks out and put the music on and started having a good time. By 1:30 the party was winding down when John came over to the table where Elliot was sitting in a chair, Olivia was sitting on the table with Alex beside her. Elliot had his hand on Olivia's leg. Casey, Fin, Melinda and Don came over and sat down to talk with things winding down.

Casey looked over at Elliot and Olivia. "So guys, what are your Christmas plans? Are you getting the kids overnight?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Well our Christmas plans are what you might call a bit strange this year but I guess it's going to work for us."

Fin laughed. "Oh please, do tell."

Elliot pulled Olivia's foot up on his chair and started rubbing her leg. "Well when Kathy and I finalized the divorce, she bought out my half of the house. When she got engaged to Polan with his house being smaller he moved in with her and the kids then sold his house. He took the money and built an apartment above the garage for Maureen and Kathleen that's two bedrooms, real cute. So the basement is empty now. So the kids decided they wanted to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with both me and their mom, that includes opening presents on Christmas morning with me and their mom. So Kathy and Polan invited me and Liv to spend tonight thru the 26th with them. We get the basement which has a private bathroom."

Alex scrunched up her face. "That sucks no sex for Christmas? I mean just let me be the grinch here but I would say no. I love your kids El but I know what Liv got to wear for Christmas Eve and well let me just say it wasn't for family viewing."

Don stood up. "Okay daddy is leaving the room now because some people can't stay off of my kid's sex life." He kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I love you sweetie, have a great time whatever you do and I'll see you on the 26th."

"Okay daddy Don, I'll be over around 4:00 so tell Liz to make sure she has clothes on and be decent. Nothing like showing up and finding out daddy is having sex with a judge."

He laughed. "Watch your mouth young lady. Bring Stabler with you for dinner, I'll tell Liz to set another place." He grabbed his stuff and headed for the door, everyone saw him put an envelope on Olivia's desk and then wink. "Goodbye everyone have a wonderful Christmas and don't get hurt doing whatever you're doing."

Melinda looked at Olivia. "So explain about the 26th with you and Don."

"I hated Christmas my whole life, considering my life and well Don had it bad after his wife died and just didn't really enjoy Christmas. After I started working here we started having Christmas dinner together on the 26th, our own day. Then he started seeing Liz and we added her to our tradition of the 26th. Now for you Alex, we are going to Kathy's because that's what El's kids want. Kathy and I talked about it last night and we have plans made. Then on New Year's Eve we are doing a spa day with the girls, you guys should come too."

Casey looked over at Olivia. "Is Kathy like your new best friend or something?"

Olivia got off the table and grabbed Casey by the hand and they walked into the hallway. They didn't know that everyone followed to listen. "Casey I don't know what the problem is but no Kathy is not my new best friend but she is a friend. I have one best friend and that's Elliot, then I have close friends and that would be where you are. I love you Case, you know that. But I love Elliot and if I play my cards right just maybe I can get a relationship out of this and just maybe he'll fall in love with me too. He has 5 kids that mean the world to me and what I want for Christmas is a baby of my own. As in conception and that means I have to get tab A into slot B. It's happened but it needs to keep happening to get me a little gorgeous Stabler of my very own, followed by the bigger hunky Stabler. I love him more than anything Case, so if I have to spend time with his ex-wife and be her friend then I will do it. She's actually pretty nice now that she doesn't have to be jealous of me. Now just come with us for spa day on the 31st and you'll see."

"Okay, I'm sorry Olivia." Olivia hugged Casey.

"Now let's go back in there before Elliot thinks I'm changing teams."

They walked in the squad room some of the others talking but they didn't see Alex or Elliot. Olivia looked around, soon she saw Alex and Elliot huddled in a corner, they were very close and talking. Elliot looked at Alex. "Did you hear her? She doesn't think I love her? I must have told her over a hundred times."

Alex patted him on the back. "She's stubborn and she's going to take some convincing." Alex reached up and hugged Elliot. Big mistake, just then they saw Olivia and the look on her face. She picked up her coat and stormed out.

Elliot got on his cell phone. _"Hello."_

"Maureen. I need help sweetie. Alex and I were talking, Liv saw her hug me and she stormed out. Do you still have your key to Liv's place? Her things are packed for tonight so you know what to do?"

"_Damn dad, you are so stupid. I'll take mom and Dickie, we're on it. See you at 4:30, give us time to get her to the house and calmed down."_

He looked at everyone. "I'll take her things, plan B just in case of a fight. Maureen, Kathy and Dickie are going to Liv's to pack her things in the car and basically kidnap her and take her to Queens. So I'll see you guys after Christmas. So Casey thanks for your bit of jealousy over Kathy that put the whole thing in motion. Bye guys."

Olivia saw Maureen's car and walked in the front door. Her suitcases were gone, of course the scum had called Maureen to come and talk her into going. She walked into her kitchen and there sat Maureen, Kathy and Dickie. "I'm not coming."

Kathy stood up. "Let's go talk in private, I came for this reason." So they went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Kathy saw Elliot's stuff all over the room. She smiled. "It's built up here over the years?"

"Last night was his second night sleeping in here like that, honestly."

Kathy smiled. "I know, I accused him of cheating and then I realized something about him. He doesn't cheat, on me or on you. Alex is a friend and he heard something you said that upset him, she was being a friend but he doesn't cheat. It won't be a family Christmas to my kids without momma Liv there. So are you coming?"

"Why do you all of a sudden like me now?"

"I don't have to see you as a threat, not that you tried to be. But you're gorgeous, Elliot loved you from day one, the kids connected to you and you could be things I couldn't. He could share things with you that I couldn't. But now the kids are going to have a stepdad and he gets along with Elliot. They take the boys places together and have a great time. I thought it would be good if the two of us could take the girls places together like that, considering you will probably be their stepmom one day. It's better for the kids. Since we've been spending time together and doing things together I've gotten to realize why the kids and Elliot like you and I'm glad you're part of our family so you're really already in our family."

Olivia nodded. "I see your point." She stood up. "Let's go. But what was the plan if you couldn't talk me into going?"

Kathy smiled. "We brought Elliot's old handcuffs and Dickie was going to carry you out, so basically we were prepared to kidnap you and take you by force if we had to." She shrugged. "I'm a mom and I want my kids to have what they want for Christmas."

Elliot walked into the house at 4:30, there sat Kathy and Polan on the couch with Eli between them. Maureen and Kathleen in the recliners, Dickie was sitting beside Kathy on the couch, Lizzie was sitting on the loveseat and Olivia was laying on the loveseat with her head in Lizzie's lap. Lizzie was running her hands through Olivia's hair, it seemed like his kids were in love with her hair since it had grown out. Everyone was in sweats. Kathy looked up because everyone else was engrossed in the movie. "We ordered pizzas El so go get changed and join us."

He started down the steps and he heard Olivia say something to Lizzie, then she was right behind him. Then Lizzie's face appeared from around the loveseat. "Hey you two, no sex before pizza and we are not pausing the movie so change quick daddy. Which means absolutely no feeling up the merchandise momma, you guys have 10 minutes or I come looking for you."

Olivia turned around when she got to the steps. "Elizabeth Stabler, I'm surprised at you."

Lizzie winked at her and continued on. "Well Olivia Stabler, I'm quite shocked at you too sometimes."

"My last name is Benson Lizzie."

"Not my problem, you'll have to take it up with management but they're off for the holidays so I guess until they get back I can call you Olivia Stabler."

Olivia was still laughing when she got to the basement where Elliot was. He turned to her after he opened up his suitcase and pulled out his sweats. "Can I explain so Christmas doesn't suck?"

"I talked to Alex on the phone; she felt bad and was crying. John called me and made me talk to her, we're all good. Do you know that Maureen, Kathy and Dickie showed up at my place with your old handcuffs prepared to kidnap me?"

"Yes, that was plan B just in case we had a fight or something; with our record we made a plan B."

She kissed him and they heard a voice at the top of the steps. "I hear lips smacking, I warned you momma, get your booty up the steps."

Elliot changed into sweats and she whispered to him. "I brought that little something to wear that Alex was talking about and Kathy assured me that the door locks and we have complete privacy down here. I love you."

He turned her to face him and looked her straight in the face. "I want one thing clear right now. I love you so much and one day you will be Olivia Stabler." He kissed her and then they went back up stairs. Olivia laid back down putting her head in Lizzie's lap and Elliot sat on the floor in front of the loveseat.

The doorbell rang and Maureen got up. "That must be Cameron; mom said that he could come by until 10:00 but then the family time started and no more outside the family until the 26th." She opened the door. "Hey Cameron, come on in." She closed the door. "Let's see, you've met my mom only right?"

He looked at all of the people. "'Right, wow you've got a big family."

"Dickie pause the movie please." So he nodded and paused it as she asked him to. "Well now meet the rest of my family. Over there is Kathleen my sister, Dickie my brother, Kathy my mom, Eli my brother, Polan my stepdad, Olivia my stepmom, Elliot my dad and Lizzie my sister and Dickie's twin."

He smiled. "Nice to meet everyone. So your parents live in the same house with your step parents or what?"

"No, we all live here with mom and Polan. But we are having a big family Christmas so dad and momma Liv are here until the 26th. Come on, we're watching _Nightmare On Elm Street._" So he joined her in the double recliner. Every time Elliot looked over at them Olivia smacked him on the head and Lizzie laughed.

The movie was over and the pizzas arrived so everyone got up to move around and talk for a while. Olivia stood up. "El, I'm going to go help Kathy in the kitchen getting plates and drinks ready."

He kissed her. "Okay baby." Then he sat down on the couch with Polan. The kids went in the kitchen around the table. "So did the girls get the presents wrapped and under the tree for Liv?"

"Yes, I helped them wrap the boxes. I've gotta say Elliot, you are going to be getting some thanks tomorrow night just keep it down man."

"What did you get Kathy?"

"Something close to it, so I can be getting a nice thank you as well."

"Well just don't fall in on us." They were laughing and didn't see Dickie walk back in the kitchen.

"I'm so not going in there with dad and Polan, gross."

Olivia looked over at him and smiled. "Why not sweetie? What's going on in there?"

"They are discussing their sex lives and excuse me their sex lives happen to be with my mom and stepmom. No thanks on that discussion."

Kathy looked at Olivia and motioned with her head. "You can hear better over here but the can't see us."

Lizzie looked at Kathy. "Oh you are not."

Kathy looked at her daughter and smiled. "Oh yes we are but you aren't, there are some secrets we need to keep."

Cameron looked at Maureen. "So your dad and stepdad really are sitting out there talking about sex with your mom and stepmom and they are going to listen and it doesn't bother any of you?"

Kathleen looked at him like he was stupid. "How else are we going to get more little brothers and sisters, are you dumb or what?"

Around 9:30 Olivia started yawning, Elliot leaned back. "Are you tired baby?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going on to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Lizzie spoke up. "Let me see, who might we blame that on? None of us slept at your place last night except for the one sleeping with you, we'll blame dad. Let her get some sleep dad, you know sex once a night is enough because once a night is 365 times a year." Elliot and Olivia both looked at Lizzie and she smiled. "Okay I'm shutting up now."

Olivia got up and leaned down to Lizzie. She kissed Lizzie on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too momma." All of the kids came over and said goodnight to her and hugged her. Kathy even got up and hugged her goodnight. Then everyone said goodnight to Elliot.

Cameron looked at Maureen. "So your dad and his girlfriend are sleeping here tonight and tomorrow night in the same bed?"

Dickie looked over at him. "Yes what are you ten? They sleep together every night at her place or his, so why not here. Mom and Polan sleep together."

He laughed. "Your family is weird."

Kathy laughed and shrugged. "I admit not too many women would have her ex-husband and his girlfriend staying all night but she's nice and she's good for the kids. She's family, they are cops so she's kept their dad alive for over 10 years and we owe her for that."

She stood up and Polan picked up a sleeping Eli. "We're going to bed, kids lock up when you go to sleep and Maureen you have an hour, I've extended it so don't make me regret it." They said their goodnights.

Elliot and Olivia were in the basement, he made sure the doors were locked. They had actually fixed the basement up for their stay there. An air mattress on a foundation, a small closet space and a dresser. There was a full bath complete with shower and tub. Olivia went in the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came out he had trouble containing himself.

"Oh Liv, well that is some outfit. Just who picked that out?" She was wearing a red lace nighty that flared at the hips and pushed up at the breasts and had matching red lace thongs.

She shrugged her shoulders and then laid down. "Your daughters did."

He joined her on the bed under the covers. "Well obviously my girls know what looks good on you." He put his hand on the straps and started lowering them. "And it looks good off too."

That night they made love slowly and he told her he loved her many times, once she actually felt tears on her cheeks because she knew she finally found so much love of a lifetime.

**TBC**

_Review….next chapter is Christmas Day and the 26__th__! Oh please forgive me…l had this chapter done before Christmas Eve and forgot to post it.. I've been having some family drama issues to deal with and well anyway I write to deal with stuff I don't want to deal with, I'll be doing a lot of writing. So on with the story!_


	5. Christmas Day

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

_Summary: The Holidays continue…what's next in store for Olivia….has Elliot been plotting again?_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them __ I might try really hard to get Chris back!_

**A/N: I know it's after Christmas but I'm posting the whole story this time!**

**Chapter Five: Christmas Day **

Olivia rolled over and felt Elliot beside her; she looked at him and smiled. He was still sleeping so she leaned over and kissed him but he still didn't wake up. So Olivia got up and put on sweat pants, a tank top and Elliot's NYPD sweatshirt and then made her way upstairs. She got to the top of the steps and smelled coffee, someone was about to be her best friend. Olivia walked into the kitchen and at the table were Maureen and Kathy. Kathy looked up. "Good morning Olivia, have a seat and I'll get you a cup."

"Don't wait on me Kathy, I'll get it."

She joined them at the table. Kathy looked over at her and smiled. "You look like you slept really well."

"I did thank you, so the kids aren't down here begging to open gifts early?"

Maureen laughed. "We all used to be that way but not anymore, I think we would rather sleep. I came in to help with breakfast but mom wasn't ready to start yet."

Kathy got up and came back with a wrapped package. "This is for you Olivia. It's not an official gift; we all have ornaments for the tree with our name on them. Even Polan has one but I noticed a couple of days ago that everyone was on there except you; I even put Elliot's on there. So I figured you should have an ornament for the tree if we were going to do this every year."

Olivia opened it and it was a badge decorated for Christmas with _Olivia _across the front of it. "Thank you Kathy, this is great. All of this has been I'm having such a great time."

Maureen reached for the ornament. "Let me go hang it up so you are officially on the family tree."

Kathy poured more coffee for the three of them. "Well I know your mother passed away when you and El had been partners for just awhile so I figured you might miss family Christmas time. The kids are nuts about you so I thought you would like being here sharing our chaos."

Olivia smiled. "I never had family Christmas in my life, so this is my first one. My mother would hire someone to bring a decorated tree in, she would buy me some gifts and have me open them while she got started on her drinking and then I would play with my new toys while she continued to drink. By the time dinnertime hit she was drunk. There was usually one or two places delivering that had her card information or I found some money in her purse so I could get delivery." She laughed. "That could explain my independent streak."

Kathy smiled. "Well this morning we are going to do a big breakfast, then we are going to open gifts and clean up from that, then put everything away and get dressed. Then we are going to start on dinner while the older kids entertain Eli. Then tonight we are going to have a big family dinner. We will do dessert and coffee in the living room, later its movies and popcorn. Then off to bed, It's a full day and I promise you are going to have so much Christmas you may never want to stay in this house again on Christmas.

Olivia laughed. "And I'm thrilled to be invited here. So I'm ready to start on breakfast whenever you are, I'm not great in the kitchen as you know from my little bit of cooking classes but whatever I can do to help."

"Well if you'll cut up the fruit, I'll do pancakes and Maureen can do the bacon, but I know you can do the eggs too."

"I can cut up fruit and I can do eggs, I've been practicing at home on those." So Olivia started cutting fruit on the cutting board and put it in the bowls that Maureen laid out for her.

Kathy walked over not aware of Elliot in the hallway. "Olivia just so you know, you showing Elliot affection in front of me won't bother me."

Olivia looked at her. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Maureen laughed. "You don't have to leave the room to kiss dad. I've seen what you wear to bed sweet cheeks."

Olivia turned. "Maureen Stabler just keep in mind part of that is what you picked out for me to buy."

Maureen shrugged. "If I had a body like yours at your age, I wouldn't cover it up like you do. I'm just sayin'." And the young girl put bacon in the oven to warm.

Olivia was cutting fruit when Elliot and Polan walked in the kitchen. Elliot walked over to where she was cutting fruit. She looked up and smiled at him. "Morning El."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning baby, I moved over and there was no one to cuddle up to so I had to get up."

Polan laughed as he poured his coffee. "Oh gosh people can stay on their own side of the bed, I'm not a cuddler." He kissed Kathy. "Morning sweetheart, those smell good." He looked over toward Olivia. "So Liv, have you been warned about the chaos around here today?"

Maureen looked over at him. "Polan, she's known my dad for over 10 years trust me she knows all about Stabler chaos. Some of it she's shared or been a part of, like the time mom went to the precinct to see if they were working late or if they were maybe up in the cribs making out."

Polan laughed. "Which was it?"

Kathy hit him with a towel. "Maureen is telling a big one there, I knew they were dealing with a difficult case and when I got there they were at each other's throats literally."

Olivia smiled. "Dealing with a perp that lawyered up but the lawyer couldn't get there for a while and then our vic got scared so we had to deal with her. We had to work this case for almost 3 days straight. Nothing happened with us until way after the divorce."

He smiled. "How long did it take you?"

Elliot smiled as he rubbed Olivia's back before sitting down. "Too damn long, like just a few days ago."

The other kids came into the kitchen and they got the kids fed and their dishes put in the dishwasher. Kathy pulled more plates out. "Maureen, you and the other kids go separate gifts and finish the stockings while we eat."

Maureen picked up Eli. "Okay mom, Kathleen and I got some things we wanted to put in the stockings anyway kind of joke things to lighten the mood some."

Dickie smiled. "Oh Lizzie and I did too, this is going to be great."

Kathy looked over at Olivia. "So are we on for the 31st for spa day with the girls?"

"Sure that sounds great, what time?"

"We need to start at around 9:00." Then she looked at Elliot. "Hey El did you get your invitation to the New Year's Eve Party at the club?"

"Yes and I guess I'll go again this year since we go every year." He looked at Olivia. "I was going to tell you about it but you left before I got it out of my in box, it's just something that Kathy and I go to every year, almost an obligation to show up."

She nodded. "Well you go and we can see each other later."

He shook his head. "No, she's going with Polan. I wanted to ask you to go with me."

"Won't that be awkward?"

Polan laughed but stated the obvious. "Liv, we are all sleeping in the same house over Christmas to give the kids the family Christmas they want. I hardly think one party will be awkward, we can all sit together so it'll be great."

She smiled. "Sure I'll go."

Kathy smiled. "Okay that's settled. That party is over around 10:30 or 11 and the kids would like us all here at midnight, they are having friends over for a party. I can give the two of you the basement again?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and she smiled. "That would be great."

They got all the dishes finished and headed in the living room. Maureen sat down on the floor. "Okay dad's pass out gifts and stockings." So Olivia sat on the loveseat with Dickie and Lizzie at her feet. Kathy sat on the couch with Eli with the older girls on the floor. When all the gifts were passed out the kids quickly tore into their gifts.

Elliot looked over at Olivia. "Open gifts from everyone else first."

She smiled at him. "Any reason why?"

"No, just a request and I would like mine to be the last ones you open." So she started. Lizzie grabbed one off of Olivia's pile.

"Open this one, it's from me and Dickie."

She tore the paper off the box but the box was hard to get apart. It was a double frame that said 'Family' on the top and on the bottom the put a nameplate 'Stabler' The first picture was Olivia and Elliot, he had both arms around her. The second picture was of Olivia and Elliot with all 5 kids taken at a school fundraiser. Olivia had tears in her eyes. "Thank you guys, this is great. I can't wait to hang this up at home.

She opened the rest of them and had to admit she had a wonderful time. Kathy and Polan gave her a nice throw on it with the name Stabler on it saying that could be her name soon. Kathleen and Maureen went together and got her some nice organizer units that she expressed an interest in. Then she went to Elliot's gifts, she opened the longer box first. She opened the box and saw a bracelet with diamonds and with their birthstones it the center. "Oh El, its beautiful thank you it's just perfect" She opened the smaller box and there was a necklace with the matching birthstones, then she opened the matching earrings. She was crying by the time she finished.

Elliot had opened all of his gifts except for the ones Olivia got him. First he opened a larger box, it held two tie pins one was their birthstones and one was the kids' birthstones, the next one was a man's ring with their birthstones on it. He handed it to Olivia. "Put it on me Liv, practice for our wedding day baby." So she placed the ring on his finger and then kissed it.

The kids jumped up and Lizzie started laughing. "Okay it's time for stockings. Olivia looked up where she hadn't even noticed last night. They were lined up. Kathy and Polan on one end with her and Elliot on the other with the kids in the middle. Lizzie handed Olivia hers. "What we do momma Liv is just dump them in a box or bag so we can put them with the decorations and hang them up again next year.

So Olivia dumped hers in the box on her lap and started looking at the little bottles in her stocking and then heard the laughter coming from Elliot's older daughters. "Oh this is funny girls."

Maureen shrugged. "Just trying to help things along a bit, the girl at the store said the chocolate is real tasty if you know what I mean."

Olivia coughed. "Well I can't say that I do know what you mean but thank you girls." The rest was candy from the other kids. The older girls had pulled similar pranks on the other adults as well. Olivia got up and went around to each child kissing them; she even hugged Kathy and Polan. "I want to thank you guys for the best Christmas morning of my entire life, this has been great."

Kathy smiled. "I'm glad you and Elliot agreed to share this with us, as far as I'm concerned we can try to do this every year, just put portable cribs downstairs maybe starting next year?"

Elliot smiled. "Maybe the year after next, give us some time and well it does take nine months. We need to get the gifts all put away and shower so we can start with dinner."

Kathy shook her head. "Maureen, Olivia and I are doing dinner. So everyone get the living room cleaned up, gifts put away and showers done. Rob called and wanted to know if he and Vickie could eat with us, he got her a manicure for Christmas and she doesn't want to cook."

Elliot laughed. He gets her one every year because she can't cook, that's how they get to come over here every year." He looked at Olivia. "Let's take our things downstairs so we can get showered and changed, I wanted to watch the game with Polan while you helped with dinner."

They got downstairs; she smiled and winked at him. "So how much time do we have?"

"Oh we have time to make love a couple of times." He undressed and got on the mattress and held out his hand. "Come here baby and then we can take a shower together."

Kathy and Maureen were in the kitchen when Olivia walked in and they smiled but Maureen spoke up. "At this rate momma Liv you'll be pregnant right after New Year's, by the way you look beautiful."

She smiled. "I had to take a shower, you are way too suspicious. So are your other guests coming?"

Kathy nodded. "Yes and let me explain something, come over here while I get the turkey ready and then we can do the rest. Rob is my half-brother and we get along, we are actually very close. Vickie is his wife and we are not close, she runs off at the mouth sometimes and likes to talk about things she has no idea what she's talking about. If she says something, ignore her."

"I bet she doesn't get along with Elliot at all."

Maureen laughed. "Dad hardly speaks to her at all. Now what can I do mom?"

"Let's get the turkey in and I'll divide up jobs."

Olivia smiled. "I'll take the easiest ones, remember I can't cook. I remember one time years ago, we had been partners for just a few years Elliot came by to check on me because I had the flu. I had nothing except old take out containers in my refrigerator."

Kathy looked at her. "What did he do?"

"Made me some tea, tucked me in bed, ran out and got me some medicine and lunch. The next morning I woke up to orange juice and stuff in my refrigerator. I probably would have just stopped caring about living years ago if it hadn't been for him; he was just being a friend. I do appreciate you and the girls teaching me how to cook, I want to surprise him with a big meal one of these days that I cook."

A couple of hours later Elliot stuck his head in the kitchen. "So I'm missing a girlfriend, I saw her come in here but she seems to have disappeared has anyone seen her?" When Olivia turned around he smiled. "I love that apron, where did you get it?"

"Kathy had it made for me as a surprise." She was wearing an apron with Olivia on the front of it. "I'm doing quite a bit actually and learning a lot. Now get out so we can get this ready."

Just about that time the doorbell rang and he rolled his eyes. "Oh great it's miss I know your business more than you do."

Kathy, Olivia and Maureen were putting final touches on everything when Polan and Elliot came in the kitchen with another couple. The man walked over to Kathy and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Great, dinner is almost ready." She turned around. "You've met Polan but you haven't met Olivia yet. This is Elliot's girlfriend, Olivia Benson. Olivia this is my brother Rob and his wife Vickie."

He shook Olivia's hand but his wife didn't, he smiled. "Very nice to meet you Olivia, your Elliot's partner aren't you?"

She smiled. "And it's nice to meet both of you." But she could tell Kathy's sister-in-law thought otherwise.

Kathy sent everyone in the sit down including Maureen so she could serve, Olivia offered to stay behind and help her serve. Kathy smiled. "Ignore Vickie; she doesn't like anyone totally including my brother."

"What would her problem be with me?"

"Too much ranting from me over the years probably, I didn't really mean it just Elliot being gone too much and me being left home with the kids too much."

Olivia shrugged. "Oh well, I've dealt with worse at work." Kathy and Olivia started serving the food while everyone was finding seats. Vickie went to sit with Elliot; he pulled a chair close and deemed it saved for Liv. After the food was on the table they left their aprons in the kitchen and joined the family in the living room.

Kathy sat down and smiled. "Olivia and Maureen, I want to thank both of you for helping me with dinner this year. Maybe next Thanksgiving we can do this again so I can get help in the kitchen again?"

Olivia smiled. "Well that's a few months off but sounds good to me."

Polan laughed. "It's not like you and Elliot are going to be running off anywhere or anything."

Elliot laughed. "No actually I'm going to see if maybe we can buy a house closer, after we start having kids of our own apartment life isn't going to work anymore."

Kathy shook her head. "No, it won't a backyard will be nice to have. Plus when you guys have Eli, he'll need a place to play. Olivia and I talked about the two of you may be taking him for a week in the summer, if one of you can take the time off."

Suddenly they heard silverware clash with glass and Kathy rolled her eyes, the bang was followed by Vickie's famous loud sigh. "Kathy how can you sit here and make nice with your ex-husband's slut of a girlfriend? He has made you look like an idiot for years and now you sit here and make nice with the woman that has been sleeping with Elliot behind your back for years. Has getting laid made you stupid or blind?"

Elliot looked at his former sister-in-law. "Up until this past week I had not slept with Liv, you need to mind your own business Vickie. Everyone is finally happy and we need to keep it that way. Now this has been a nice family time, if you are just going to cause trouble you should have stayed away."

Vickie laughed. "You said family time? That slut is not family, she is not related to anyone here. I'm related and I was not invited but she can just come anytime and have family time with my family. I bet you guys have all kinds of plans made together, she is not family. She has been working her way in for years just to get her hooks into a man that isn't hers and kids that aren't hers. I did some checking and I guess that's how things are when your mother is an alcoholic and the only man you can get is your partner that feels sorry for you." At that point Olivia stood up and ran to the basement. Elliot tried to go after her but she had locked the basement door.

He looked at Vickie. "I've heard enough of your mouth for the last time and if I never see you again it'll be too soon." He went upstairs. The kids gave their aunt nasty looks but followed their dad upstairs.

She looked at Kathy. "What? Surely the kids know what she did."

"The kids love their momma Liv more than anything, she's their second mom. Now Polan please stay here and entertain for me while I go talk to Elliot and the kids. Let's hope we can fix Olivia's holiday, it was the first one she had a family to celebrate with."

Down in the basement Olivia was grabbing just a few things and the keys to Elliot's car. She took her jewelry off that Elliot gave her. She wasn't going to be around Kathy's family if being with Elliot meant ripping family apart. Kathy accepted her and their relationship but obviously others just saw her has the slutty home wrecker that she wasn't. She walked out the basement entrance to Elliot's car and drove to the one place she knew she would find acceptance.

The doorbell rang while Don and Liz where cleaning up the kitchen. Liz smiled at Don and started walking. "I'll get it." She opened the door and one look at Olivia told her that something terrible had happened. Liz stepped back and opened her arms which Olivia gladly walked into. Liz wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "What's wrong Livvy?"

"Oh Liz, it's over between me and El. I'm sorry I didn't know where to go."

She stepped back and pulled her in. "You came to the right place; you'll stay with us tonight." She closed and locked the door and then looked toward the kitchen. "Don, you need to come here and talk to Livvy."

He walked in the room. "She's not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

She saw him come in and flew into his arms and the tears started again. "Oh Don it's terrible, it's all over between me and Elliot." He put his arms around the woman he thought of as his daughter and as her heart was breaking, he felt his break right along with hers. One thing was for sure, Elliot Stabler better have a very good explanation or he was going to find out just how pissed off one dad could get.

**TBC**

_Review….oh no…will Don have to hurt Elliot? I hope not. We might have to rid the story of Vickie real quick…I have an aunt just like her, I mean exactly like her. She knows everything about your life….she can read your mind, she knows your thoughts…..obviously she doesn't know mine all the time _


	6. The 26th

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

_Summary: Kathy's sister-in-law said some extremely hurtful things to Olivia at the family Christmas dinner, so as usual she runs from her relationship with Elliot and from the house. Where does she go? Straight to see Don and Liz, who discovers that she left Kathy's house first? Who chases after her? Does it get fixed before they have to work together again?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…only my own characters_

**Chapter Six: The 26****th**

Don looked at Liz and then at the women in his arms. "Let's go to my office and talk about what happened."

Liz looked at Olivia. "It might be better if you leave your phone out here. I'll make some tea and bring it in a few minutes."

Don led her back to his office, he sat in his favorite chair and as always when she visited, she curled up on the couch. "So tell me Livvy, what happened?"

"Everything was great, the family Christmas I've never had it was perfect. Then Kathy's brother and sister-in-law showed up for dinner. She started calling me a slut repeatedly, told Kathy she couldn't believe she allowed me in the house, accused me of sleeping with Elliot while they were married and I just couldn't take any more of it."

"I'm sure they didn't sit there and just let her talk without saying anything."

"No, they both defended me. But I was an invited guest there and I shouldn't have to be defended like that. According to Kathleen they only come because she refuses to cook for him, he waits until dinner is close to done and calls to ask for an invitation. She warned me but it hurt so much."

At Kathy's house Elliot went to the basement door and tried knocking again. "If she doesn't answer this time I'm just going around back and unlock the door."

Lizzie came down the stairs crying. "Don't bother daddy, momma Liv is took her duffle bag and left in your car. Her car is blocked in." She looked at her aunt. "I hope you die, I never want to see you again." Then she ran upstairs.

Elliot grabbed his phone and dialed her number. _"Liz Donnelly."_

"It's Elliot, where's Liv?"

"_She's in the study talking to Don."_

"How is she?"

"_She's bad, said it was over between the two of you. What happened over there today Elliot?"_

He looked toward Vickie as he spoke. "One of Kathy's relatives doesn't know when to shut the hell up. It's not over between us by a long shot and I hope Don tells her that."

"_Do me a favor and give her a day or two Elliot, she's been hurt and you don't want to push her away. If you have to send anyone send the girls."_

"I don't like it but I see what you're saying. Okay Liz, tell her I love her and to call me later if she wants to."

"_I'll do that Elliot." _She hung Olivia's phone up.

Kathy stood up and pulled her brother to the kitchen. "Rob this really was the last straw for Vickie, when she caused me to break up with Polan it should have been but this is it. You are welcome anytime, but Vickie is no longer welcome in my home. Olivia has been good to the kids, to Elliot and to me. It's nice when the ex-wife and future wife can be friends and it's better for the kids, she may have ruined it. I spent too many years being jealous of Olivia and nothing was going on but she kept Elliot alive, she always had his back. I realized it when I figured out that she had mine too. Take Vickie and never bring her back."

He nodded. "I'm sorry you feel that way because she only speaks her mind, she doesn't mean to hurt anyone."

"My kids just had their Christmas ruined, she just hurt my kids. No one hurts my kids, now I have to try to fix this mess."

"Let El clean it up sis."

"He didn't do it, your wife did. You don't know how much scheming and planning we've had to go through in the past two weeks to get him and Olivia together. Now we have to fix it. If you can't grow a set and see what she did wrong then you just stay away until you do. Bye Rob."

He walked into the living room. "We're going Vickie; my sister would rather be friends with that woman than my sister." And they stormed out.

When they left Kathy sat down on the couch and called for the kids and Elliot to come downstairs. "Okay it's time for a new plan. Elliot when you called her what did she say?"

"I talked to Judge Donnelly who is seeing Don Cragen, I knew Liv would go there. Anyway Liz told me that she was in the study talking to Don and to give her a couple of days but if I had to send anyone over there to send the girls. She was afraid me charging over there after her would push her away."

Kathy nodded. "Then that's what we'll do, send the kids first. I'll go next and then another visit from the kids and that one will include Eli. The next visit will be me and Polan by that time it will be time for you guys to go back to work."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Kathy today is Thursday and we go back to work on Monday."

"I know but we have a lot to get done before New Year's Eve if we still have that plan. We have spa day on New Year's Eve, then the club party and then you were going to propose here with all of us during the ball drop. So now the plan has changed a bit, let's fix it."

Elliot looked at Kathy. "Why are you helping me, you hated Liv?"

"I did and now I regret that. When she came back from Oregon we took a walk one day and talked, really talked. I realized then she wasn't trying to take you away from us all those years but keep you safe so my kids would have their dad. Then when you went undercover without telling me, she is the one that came and talked to me and calmed me down. When all of that stuff happened with Kathleen, she fixed it when neither one of us could. When someone had to question Dickie, she did it even though he was hateful to her she was never hateful to him. She saved my life and Eli's life. And when we divorced for good she was there for all of us. I misjudged her and I'm trying to make up for it."

Elliot nodded. "Well Olivia is famous for running when things get too intense for her; I was hoping she was done with that."

Maureen stood up. "We aren't getting anywhere like this. We are going downstairs to gather her things and her gifts. Then we'll drive her car over and just tell her we are there to switch cars and bring yours back."

Elliot shook his head. "I don't have keys to her car."

Maureen held up her keys. "I do, she gave them to me in case of an emergency that I ever needed her car with her permission of course. I have her apartment keys and her car keys, so does Kathleen. Lizzie and Dickie have keys to her apartment too. Guess she trusts us. So we'll go take care of that and you just get packed up and we'll bring your car back."

Kathy shook her head. "Elliot I'll heat food up, I want you to try to eat something before you go. All of this will take the girls awhile."

So the girls packed up Olivia's things, while they were packing Maureen saw the jewelry on the dresser. "Hey she left these here, Kathleen pass me that small box so I can make sure they're safe." So they got all of her things packed up and put in the car but Maureen put the jewelry in her purse so that would go in with her. They let the adults know the car was loaded and left the house.

Back at Don's house he was talking to Olivia about what a mistake it was to take off. "Liv you have to quit running when you get upset. You could have gone to the basement and let Elliot comfort you."

"He wasn't saying anything, she was running off at the mouth and Kathy was defending me."

"Well this was a member of Kathy's family, right?"

"Yes, her sister-in-law. She warned me to ignore her but she kept on and on about calling me a slut and how I shouldn't have been invited and she should have. I guess she was mad because I was there for several days and they were only invited for dinner. And that's only because Kathy knows her brother won't get dinner."

"But you ran from Elliot, he had nothing to do with it. Sweetheart, you are blaming the wrong person."

"Well I can't go back now, he's probably mad at me."

"Do you love him Olivia?"

"Yes but I can't have everyone thinking that I broke them up all the time, I didn't. Even Kathy will tell you I didn't."

"You stay with us tonight, spend tomorrow with us and then get things worked out over the weekend before Monday."

"Okay Don."

"Now let's go see what happened to Liz and our tea."

"You really like her, don't you Don?" He just smiled and winked.

They got out to the kitchen and Liz was fixing cups. "Sorry, I was on the phone. Elliot called your cell Liv, I answered it. I told him to give you a couple of days and not to come racing over here."

Olivia sat down at the table. "Thanks Liz."

The doorbell rang and Olivia just looked at Don. He moved to answer it. "Looks like he still doesn't know how to listen let me talk to him."

Don opened the door and saw the Stabler kids. Maureen smiled. "Uncle Don, is momma Liv here?"

"She is, come on in kids it's freezing out there." He showed them to the living room. "Have a seat and I'll get Liv."

He walked into the kitchen. "Liv, the kids are here and want to see you."

She went out there and all of them jumped up to hug her and then sat down so she sat down on the couch beside Dickie. Lizzie smiled. "Mom kicked Uncle Rob and Aunt Vickie out and told them to never come back; she said you're more family to her than they are. She told dad to let you cool off so she sent us. Your things are in your car, we came to switch cars and get dad's car so he can go home. He doesn't want to stay at our house with you gone, so I guess he's going home to be alone."

Maureen walked over and opened her purse. "I wanted to hand these to you so they would be safe, I know they're expensive but not only that. When daddy bought these they were more a gift from the heart because he loves you so much. I hope you'll talk to him soon."

Kathleen got up. "Well we need to go, mom said not to stay long. Enjoy your time with your family; call us when you go home so we can come to see you. Mom wanted to come and talk to you later on this evening or in the morning, would that be okay?

"That's fine; tell her thanks for having me over."

Dickie nodded. "Maybe our family Christmas will be better next year, we'll just keep it at immediate family. Maybe by then you and dad can give us another little brother or sister." He smiled and hugged her. All of the kids hugged her and then left.

Don nodded. "I think the kids are determined that you stay with Elliot."

"Look what he got me; the birthstones are mine and his."

Liz nodded. "Oh yes, he's serious."

Olivia went into the guest room she used when she stayed there and went to bed telling Don and Liz that she had a lot of thinking to do.

The next morning she got up and had a text on her phone from Elliot. _ 'I love you baby.'_

She smiled and went to take a shower and get dressed for the day, she could already smell coffee. She walked in the kitchen and there sat Liz, Casey and Alex. "Oh gosh, what are you guys doing here?"

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think, Elliot called me and I called Alex. We took a vote and you're an idiot by the way."

Olivia poured coffee and fixed a plate of food. "I love you guys too."

Alex smiled. "Oh we still love you; we just think you're an idiot. You should have been there when Elliot was buying that jewelry Liv, he kept saying that nothing was too good for you. He was trying to find something as beautiful as you. I mean by the end of the day as much as I hate him at times I would have slept with him."

Liz started laughing. "Now that would be a match made in hell right there. But she is right honey, and you did say last night that before all of that happened at dinner you were having the most perfect Christmas."

Casey smiled. "And if I'm guessing correctly you went off your birth control so you're probably pregnant too."

Olivia shrugged. "It's too early to tell but I did go off of it, I mean he hasn't asked me to marry him or anything."

Alex leaned forward. "So did you really have sex with him in his ex-wife's house?"

"Yes, several times. Yesterday we made love after opening gifts with everyone, once in the bed and then in the shower. His older girls got us massage oils and well some of the stimulant oils, nasty kids."

Casey leaned over. "Tried any of them yet?"

"No, because well you know I'm a screamer anyway and well with Elliot he makes me scream louder than anyone ever did without anything."

Don walked in the kitchen. "Why is it every time I walk in somewhere my daughter's sex life must be the topic of conversation?"

Olivia smiled. "Because I happen have one Don, we could discuss your sex life care to share?"

Before he could say anything Liz spoke up. "No he doesn't." They laughed and then they heard the doorbell. Don smiled. "Let me get that while you ladies go back to talking."

Suddenly Don came back. "Liv, you have a visitor."

Casey and Alex looked stunned but Olivia didn't. "Want to join us Kathy?"

"Sure, if that's okay?"

Liz got up and fixed a cup of coffee and sat it down by Olivia. Don nodded. "I'll just be in my study, this many women in one room is never good for my blood pressure." They all laughed.

Kathy looked over at Olivia. "I'm sorry about yesterday; I kicked them out and let them know they were no longer welcome at the house. What she did was uncalled for and probably my fault to begin with."

"I don't blame you; we were having a great time. The kids told me what you did but that's why I left, I didn't want to come between you and your brother."

"She did that, not you. I let them back in after she caused me to break up with Polan, she promised to behave herself and see what happens? Elliot really let her have it though. I just feel like you're punishing him for something someone else did."

Olivia looked at Kathy. "Not you too, since when does an ex-wife stick up for him?"

"When it's right to stick up for him. He was terribly upset over our divorce but not for the reason you might think, not because he was terribly upset over it. He felt like he wasn't upset enough about being divorced, a little overjoyed about being a free man you might say. He was free to go after his true love and that made him feel guilty."

Casey whistled. "You must have hated Liv."

"Not really, I mean I was jealous for years but how could I hate the person that saved the life of my son not to mention me. No, if he's happier with Liv then that's the way it should be. I'm happier with someone that's home more, someone that I don't have to call and see if he's coming home that night or that week. It works out."

Alex nodded. "So Liv, when are you going to put him out of his misery?"

Suddenly tears fell from her eyes. "I appreciate all of you, really I do but I just think my relationship with Elliot has caused more harm than good. Eventually we can't even be partners anymore and now look Kathy and her brother aren't speaking. Thanks for coming but I just need to think." She got up and went to her room then locked the door.

Kathy stood up. "I'm going to go home and console the kids; they already miss her so much. Let us know if we can help." Casey and Alex left right behind Kathy.

That evening Don, Liz and Olivia had a nice peaceful dinner and in respecting her wishes they just didn't bring up Elliot or what was happening. She exchanged gifts with them and then agreed to stay one more night with them. The next morning she was packing her car to leave Liz hugged her at the door and calmly asked her to just think things over and rethink letting Elliot back in. Then Don helped her out to the car. She hugged him. "See you at work on Monday. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You always have a room here with me, you know that. I love you Liv."

"Love you too dad." She got in her car and drove off toward her apartment. She got home and somehow after she got everything unpacked and put away, her home seemed so lonely. It had seemed like a whirlwind of activity because there was usually a Stabler child calling or dropping by but now it was so quiet.

Olivia just sat down on her bed and cried, she had possibly messed up the most perfect relationship of her life. Not just Elliot but she ran out on the kids too. But it kept running through her head, if Kathy's family thought that about her, isn't that what others thought as well? Was she a home wrecker? According to Kathy, she didn't think so. Kathy seemed happy enough. She got up looked at the time, not even close to bedtime but nothing to do to make staying up even worth the effort. She took a shower and got into bed, maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe wasting away would be the best option for her now.

**TBC**

_Reviews….. I will get the next chapter uploaded from the flash drive and fixed ASAP so everyone knows what happens… Thanks for all of the reviews!_


	7. Fixing My Mess

**Title: Holiday Treats**

_Summary: Olivia does some thinking. Sorry that's all I'm giving up on this one _

_Disclaimer: Don't own them…never did…never will_

**Chapter Seven: Fixing My Mess**

The next morning was Sunday and Olivia was looking at her jewelry that Elliot gave her; she thought she was all cried out but more tears came. What if he wouldn't talk to her now? She hadn't gotten anymore text from him since that one she received when she was at Don's. The only thing she could do was just call him and hope for the best. She hit speed dial number one on her phone. "_Stabler."_

He was being formal, that was her fault and she had to accept that. "El, its Liv."

"_I know."_

"Can you come over?"

"_Sure, where are you?_

"I'm at home, I left Don's yesterday. I just thought we could talk."

"_Want me to bring anything over?"_

"No, thanks I just made coffee."

"_Are you okay baby?"_

That did it right there, he called her baby and she started crying she never thought she would hear those words from him again. "I'm so sorry El, I ran and I ruined the best thing in my life and now I just miss you so much."

"_You didn't ruin anything baby, I'll be right there." _He disconnected the call.

She waited nervously for him to get there but it didn't take as long as usual. She heard the key in the lock; he didn't even bother to knock. She came out of the kitchen just as he was coming in the door. He grabbed her and kissed her. "Hey baby, I missed you. I missed having you in my arms."

He sat down on the couch with her on his lap and they started making out like teenagers. They broke apart for air and she smiled. "Race you to the bedroom?" They got to the bedroom and started undressing each other. They got in the bed and started their making out again; they were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear anything like the knocking at the door or his kids entering her apartment.

Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie had come to check on Olivia and while they were outside they didn't see their dad's car. He had parked in the back. She didn't answer so the girls let themselves in just in case she was depressed or something, they knew she was upset when she left Don's house. Maureen told the younger girls to check the kitchen and she would check the bedroom.

Maureen opened the bedroom door. "Momma Liv are you in here?" She looked toward the bed and then yelled as she laughed. "Oh my gosh I had no idea dad would be here, I'll just go out here." She called to her sisters and went to the kitchen. "Momma Liv is just fine; she's in bed with dad."

Kathleen laughed. "You just walked in on her and dad asleep?"

"No, more like momma Liv and dad getting ready to have sex."

Lizzie laughed and sat down on the couch. "Well it's not like we didn't know, I mean sound travels from the basement at mom's house but to walk in on it that's pretty bad. So you guys just want to leave?"

Just then the bedroom door opened, Olivia and Elliot walked out. Maureen smiled. "Sorry guys."

Olivia hugged her. "Now just why did I give everyone keys?"

Kathleen laughed. "It was for emergencies but we called this morning and talked to Uncle Don and he said you were really upset yesterday when you left his house. We were worried about you, so when you didn't answer we had no idea what you might have done. We were scared."

Elliot smiled and sat down on the couch with Lizzie. "Liv called me and asked if I wanted to come over to talk."

Lizzie laughed. "Let me guess, you were using sign language? Or you were being a mime?"

Maureen walked toward the door. "Well I hope we didn't mess up your plans, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm relieved that you guys are back together. Momma Liv we'll see you for spa day at 8:00 on New Year's Eve morning, love you guys. Come on girls let's go and give them some privacy to get back to their talking."

Olivia hugged the girls. "Tell your mom thanks for the talk the other day and I'll see her for spa day."

When the girls left Elliot smiled and grabbed her hand. "Well I guess that spoiled your mood?"

"Spoiled my mood nothing, get your cute ass back to bed detective." He ran back to her bedroom laughing.

They undressed again and got back into bed. Elliot pulled her close. "You scared me Livvie, I thought it was over with us and that would have just been everything including our friendship and partnership."

She nodded. "I know, we put a lot on the line with this relationship but I did a lot of thinking and I believe we can make it. The key to us making it we have to stay away from your ex-wife's relatives that hate me. I suspect all of them do since they see me as a home wrecker, I'm just glad that Kathy and the kids don't."

"So we're back on for the club dance?"

"Yes and I plan to get a dress that makes your head spin El. So what do you want to do today?"

He rolled her over on her back and moved on top of her. "Well first I plan to make love to my girl because I've missed you so much and then we might take a nap; I've had trouble sleeping without holding you in my arms. Maybe some lunch, watch some TV or is there something you want to do?"

"I want to spend the whole day just us, no one else. We have to go back to work tomorrow and I don't want to share us today or tonight."

"Sounds like good plans to me baby, today and tonight is just us. He kissed her and they started making love which they ended up doing several times before the day ended." They were sitting on the couch when a thought struck Olivia.

"El?"

"What baby?"

"You should go pack some clothes for tomorrow or I guess since we're here, I could pack some clothes and we could stay at your place tonight."

"Pack some clothes and let's stay at my place for a couple of days and then come back here for a couple, we've got New Year's after that anyway."

"Okay, let me go pack and I'll be right back." She kissed him and got off the couch.

They got to Elliot's apartment and carried Olivia's bag in the apartment plus their dinner that they picked up on the way home. Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch eating their dinner when she decided they should discuss some important details. "El, what was the basic plan for New Year's after the party at the club?"

"Well the kids are having a party at the house and they wanted us to come over, I think Kathy and Polan kind of wanted us to come and help out with the teens. The club party is over at 11:00 and then the one at the house is over at 1:00 but some of the kids are spending the night. Kathy invited us to stay in the basement if we wanted to. If you want to do something different, that's fine."

"No, that's good. I'll just take my things over that morning so we don't have to worry about dealing with things like that later. I just wanted to discuss something with you and I'm not quite sure how, I'm not sure if you're serious enough about us to have this thought or not."

"I'm very serious about us Liv, I don't think you understand just how serious but you will soon. So what's on your mind?"

"I want you to move in with me." He noticed she didn't look at him while she said it and she said it really fast.

"Well I think we should find another place that's big enough for the kids to stay over if they want or for maybe our own kids?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Let's get this cleaned up so we can get to other things." They got everything put away and cleaned up.

He walked in the living room and smiled at her. "So what do you want to do now?"

She grabbed his hand and started walking to the bedroom. "I think you know detective."

The next morning Finn looked up as Elliot walked in. "So I see you're alone which means things aren't worked out with Liv?"

Olivia came in behind Elliot just in time to hear the end of what Fin said, she grabbed Elliot's arm. "Hey sorry about that interruption sweetheart."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Kathleen, she wanted to ask me something about New Year's Eve." She pulled on his arm. "Can I see you in the locker room for just a second please?"

"Sure baby, let me put this coffee down and I'll be right there." He handed coffee to Finn and to Munch and then put theirs on their desk. He looked over at Finn. "Oh we made up alright; we made up so many times I lost count."

Finn scrunched up his face. "Gee whiz man, don't keep her waiting."

Elliot got in the locker room and Olivia immediately backed him into the locker and then her lips came crashing into his. When they finally came up for air she smiled. "We have to be slightly professional all day so I wanted to get one more in before we go from being Olivia and Elliot to Benson and Stabler."

He pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. "I love you baby, you have no idea how much I love you." He smiled and tugged on her hand toward the door. "Okay now we can go back to being Benson and Stabler."

They got to their desks and Cragen came through the door, he smiled at Olivia. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for letting me spend a couple of days with you and well you know."

He smiled. "Most people do know I'm with Liz, you can say her name honey."

She threw her pencil down and rolled her eyes. "Do we have to discuss my dad's sex life all the time?"

Fin, Munch and Elliot started laughing but Don just rolled his eyes. "I'd really rather we didn't."

"Oh good because that would be just a bit awkward and I really get sick of hearing about it."

"Not after some of the stuff I've had to listen to this past week about yours." He smiled at her red face and walked on into his office.

They worked on paperwork for a while and then Olivia's phone rang, Elliot saw her smile when she looked at the caller id. "Hey Maureen, what's up girl?"

"_Are we going shopping for your dress today?"_

"Is right after work okay? Are Kathleen and Lizzie going with us?"

"_Yes, we'll meet you there at 5:30. Love you girl."_

"Love you too girl."

Elliot smiled at her. "I guess I'm on my own for dinner tonight?"

She smiled and winked at Elliot. "Yes because I need a dress and shoes for the club party but I'll be home before bedtime so save my place. I'll just have Maureen drop me off at your place when we get done."

"Then I'll get to see your dress tonight."

Fin looked over at Munch. "You know what that means don't you?"

Munch smiled and then looked over at Elliot. "Just meet us for dinner, Casey and Alex will probably join the ladies for dinner and shopping. They all live for adventure at the mall." Olivia sent a text to Casey and Alex about shopping later that day.

Cragen came out of his office. "All four of you go to lunch and get back here in an hour; I need to have you all here for a meeting after lunch." He looked toward Olivia and Elliot. "No slipping home for a they call it these days, go eat lunch and come right back."

Elliot grinned at Olivia. "There goes your plan for a nooner baby." She threw a paperclip at him and laughed. All four of the detectives left.

At lunch the four detectives were talking about New Year's plans. Fin looked across at Elliot and Olivia. "So do you guys have big plans for New Year's Eve?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, we have a party at the club where Elliot and Kathy are members until 11:00 then the kids are having a party at Elliot's house and we are helping Kathy and Polan chaperone that. I guess we'll just spend the night at Kathy's on New Year's Eve."

Munch laughed. "Who's going to chaperone you guys?"

"Obviously my girls, they caught us in bed at Liv's yesterday."

Fin started laughing. "Like asleep in bed?"

Olivia put her head down. "No we weren't sleeping and we weren't extremely covered either, Maureen walked in on us. They didn't know their dad was there and they were worried about me and they just came on in."

When the detectives walked back in the precinct and sat back down they looked up to see Don and several others come out of his office. He walked toward Olivia and Elliot's desks. "Fin and Munch, please join us please."

John and Fin pulled a chair over by Elliot's desk and Olivia just sat on his desk. "These are rookies that are working with detectives from each department this is Officer Rene Breeze, Officer Tony Mers, Officer Megan Myers and Officer Davis Thoms." He looked at the officers. "My detectives are Detective John Munch, Detective Odafin Tutuola, Detective Elliot Stabler and Detective Olivia Benson. Now I'm going to put Rene and Tony with Benson and Stabler and Megan and Davis with Fin and Munch. Get to know each other and bring the officers up to speed on how our unit works. You can do it in teams or altogether.

Fin smiled. "It's probably easier if we split up, so we'll go over there but first off everyone just calls me Fin." So Fin, Munch, Megan and Davis went over to the other side to talk.

Elliot pointed to chairs vacated by Fin and Munch. "Have a seat and we'll get started. So you guys have any questions for us?"

Tony looked at Olivia and smiled. "I have one for you Detective Benson, do you date younger men?"

"You can call me Olivia and no I don't. I have a relationship that is extremely serious, so let's just focus on work." She noticed that Rene was looking just a big too hard at Elliot. "Now some work questions please?"

Rene looked at them. "When you go to the hospital to deal with a rape victim, how do you decide who talks to that victim?"

Elliot answered quickly. "Liv is really better with the victims than anyone; she can get someone to open up. Plus you have to remember this woman was just raped by a man, the last person she wants to talk to is a man."

Tony smiled. "So I guess you like dealing with the perps Elliot?"

He smiled. "I like closing a case and putting them behind bars and sometimes I might get a bit hot headed and maybe throw a punch, but Liv pulls me back quick."

They talked with the officers all afternoon and went over paperwork but Elliot suggested that Rene go over the paperwork with Olivia, he didn't want Tony that close to her. Plus he noticed Rene looking at him in a way that he knew Olivia wouldn't like if she saw it.

The entire group was back talking again but this time Elliot was sitting at Olivia's desk and she was sitting on her desk. She looked at her watch and it was almost 5:30. Suddenly she heard the voices of Elliot's girls. Lizzie came up to her quickly. "Mommy Liv, are you ready to shop?"

"I'm ready, actually I saw a dress the other day that I liked so this may not take a long time."

Maureen and Kathleen came in and hugged her. Maureen smiled and looked at Elliot. "So are you going to be okay eating dinner alone?"

"I'm eating with John and Fin, since Alex and Casey are going shopping with you guys."

Kathleen clapped her hands. "Oh that's great; Aunt Casey is my backup when momma Liv doesn't want to buy something that I think she needs." Then she winked at her dad.

Elliot looked over at the officers. "These are my girls Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie then I have two boys Dickie who is Lizzie's twin and Eli who is 2 years old."

Rene smiled. "Do you have any kids Olivia?"

"I claim Elliot's kids as partially mine that is why they call me momma Liv. We've been partners for many years; Lizzie was little when I met her." She looked down when her phone rang, she smiled at the girls. "Hey Kathy, what's up?"

"_I wanted to make sure the girls got their money for dinner but as usual I bet Mo left her cell in the car."_

She put her phone to her shoulder. "Your mom was checking to make sure you have money, she tried to call your cell Mo."

Maureen laughed. "It's in the car, yes we have our money."

She got back on her phone. "Yes they have their money. Am I meeting you at the spa or are you picking me up?"

"_I thought I could send Mo to get you so you could bring your things to the house, I'll have breakfast ready and then we can leave from here. I'll take the SUV since Polan and the boys are going with El."_

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days Kathy." She hung up, and then she jumped off the desk. She looked back at Elliot. "Kathy is taking the SUV on spa day so you'll have to drive you, Polan and the boys around."

"I can do that, come on and I'll walk you ladies out." When they got outside he opened the passenger side door. "I'll see you at home later baby."

"Okay El, now don't be running off with a young officer while I'm out shopping."

"Never Liv, I've got the woman I want. I love you baby."

"I love you too El." She got in and closed the door.

Rene and Tony stood up just as Elliot was coming in, she smiled at him. "So are we done for today?"

"We are, see you here in the morning at 9:00. Is that what you were told?"

Tony nodded as he answered. "Yes, that's what we were told." When they got to the hallway she looked over at Tony and smiled.

"Did you see Elliot's eyes and I assume he's divorced or the girls' mom would have called him and not his partner."

"And you're a rookie dummy, you haven't got a chance. Olivia is so gorgeous, she may think she's in love but he's not here all day and I am. So we can try to get them alone and see what we can do to really get them alone."

Rene laughed. "I might just have to stop at Elliot's place one night for some private lessons." They walked out laughing.

**TBC**

_Review….can you just see what's coming? Of course you can!_


	8. What You Don't Know

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

_Summary: The young officers are thinking they can get Elliot and Olivia but they don't know that Elliot and Olivia are involved, they are about to find out in a shocking way._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

A/N: I know the holidays are over but I'm seeing this story to end this time… all the way to the end.

**Chapter Eight : What You Don't Know**

Elliot, John and Fin went to the diner for burgers. They had ordered and were just talking about work and their lives. Fin looked across at Elliot. "So how serious is it with you and Liv anyway?"

Elliot smiled and reached in his pocket, he pulled out a little velvet box. When he opened the lid both of his friends was speechless. "I'm pretty serious, wouldn't you say?"

John nodded. "Oh yes, that's serious. Beautiful ring, so what are the stones?"

"Those are our birthstones on each side of the diamond."

Fin looked at the ring. "So when are you proposing?"

"At midnight on New Year's Eve so the kids are there, Kathy and the kids know they have been scheming with me to make this work."

John nodded. "So many people get engaged on Christmas Eve, but this is a great idea."

Elliot's phone chimed, so he opened it and looked. _'I miss you El, love you.' _He quickly sent one back. _'Love you too baby.'_

Fin laughed. "Let me guess, it's Liv."

"Yep, she actually asked me last night if I would move in with her so I suggested we find a house for us and kids."

John nodded. "Well that would be good for when your kids visit."

He smiled. "I'm talking about any kids we have."

Before they could comment they were interrupted by their new rookie partners. Tony looked at them. "Mind if we join you guys?"

John shook his head. "No, sit down she'll be back over in a minute if you know what you want."

Rene sat down beside Elliot. "So your wife doesn't care that you're out running with the guys after work?"

"Kathy is my ex-wife and she has a fiancé so I'm betting she doesn't care what I do at dinner time."

Tony looked around. "So I guess Olivia isn't joining you guys?"

Elliot shook his head. "She's having dinner with my daughters and our ADA's, and then they were going shopping. Olivia has to buy a dress for a New Year's Eve party. We'll set up a meet with the ADA's tomorrow since you might end up working with them. John and Fin, guys why don't you have them come in tomorrow, I'm sure you'll be talking to the ADA's before that.?"

Fin nodded. "I know that Casey's dropping me off tomorrow so I'll just have her come in."

John looked around at him. "Hey Alex is riding in with me, I'll just have her catch a ride to the courthouse with Casey."

Megan looked over at them. "So you guys are dating the ADA's?"

Fin smiled. "Yes, well he's dating one and I'm living with the other one."

Davis smiled. "I've seen ADA Novak, man you're lucky she's hot."

Fin smiled. "Tell me about it, she's gorgeous and so sweet."

Rene scooted closer to Elliot. "Looks like you're the only one that needs a woman."

Elliot shook his head. "I have a woman I'm very interested in actually."

At The Mall

The ladies were eating dinner and Alex looked over at Olivia. "So who made up first?"

"Me, I asked him to come over and talk."

Lizzie laughed. "They were using sign language when we got there. We were worried because momma Liv didn't answer her phone. We knew she was home and when she didn't answer the door we got worried so we let ourselves in with our key to check on her. We split up to look for her and Maureen went to check the bedroom and well let's say the sheet was not covering much."

Olivia turned red. "Let me just say, my boyfriend's daughter catching us having sex is not one of my best moments."

Kathleen shrugged. "Sound travels through the vents from the basement if you are in the hallway bathroom. Let me see if I can remember this right. Oh Elliot, oh baby that feels good, oh just like that, harder, Liv you are so perfect, oh El harder baby please harder, oh give it to me El, give it to me now, that's it baby."

Olivia was laughing along with everyone. "Maybe we shouldn't stay on New Year's Eve."

Maureen laughed. "Oh please like we never hear mom and Polan. The point we are trying to get across is that we never heard any of that with mom and dad, all of that passion that you have with dad. I'm glad dad has that now with you."

Alex smiled. "It's great that you guys are happy about Liv's relationship with your dad."

Casey laughed. "I was shocked when I found out your mom was all for this."

Kathleen shrugged. "Mom says if we are going to get a stepmom it should be someone we like and someone she can get along with. Well since we love momma Liv, she's perfect."

Olivia held her hand up. "Wait guys, not even close to stepmom status. Your dad is not even thinking along the lines of proposing, trust me I know."

That evening after she found the perfect dress she sent it back to home with Maureen since Elliot was now picking her up at Kathy's. She invited the girls in but they declined saying they needed to get home and get some last minute planning done. Olivia unlocked the door and walked in to see Elliot sitting on the couch watching television drinking a beer. "Hey sweetheart, would you like some company?"

He looked around at her and smiled. "Hi baby, I would love some company want a beer?"

"Sure, I'm going to run in here in and change." He came back with her beer and set it down to wait for her to come in. She walked in wearing his t-shirt and panties, and then she joined him on the couch. "So did you have dinner with the guys?"

"Yes, our rookies showed up. I think we need to tell Rene and Tony that we are together, she is driving me nuts."

"That's fine baby, I don't care who you tell. I'd shout it from the roof of the building, I mean look in the mirror that makes me one lucky guy." He looked around on the floor. "No shopping bags? I guess you didn't find anything?"

"I did actually and Maureen took my dress home with her since I'm getting dressed there. I accidentally sent other things home with her in the dress bag but I can wear them later."

"Did the girls get anything?"

"I bought each of them new jeans for their party and I got me some really great jeans but Maureen has to do some work on them."

"Oh no, she's going to rip them and stuff."

"I know I'm going to have some really great jeans and get a sexy shirt and look really hot."

Elliot shook his head. "What am I going to do with you baby?"

She got up and started walking to the bedroom and then she turned around and smiled. "Join me and I'll share a suggestion or two with you." Elliot wasted no time in following her.

The next morning he woke up and saw her looking at him. "Morning Liv I love waking up like this."

"Good morning stud muffin. I'll go make the coffee and start breakfast." She leaned down and kissed him then got up, put his shirt on and left the room.

They walked into work holding hands, he kissed her at the door of the squad room and then they walked in smiling. Alex was sitting on John's desk. "Well good morning to the Stablers."

Olivia laughed. "I'm still Benson."

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you guys should be living together anyway."

Elliot walked over to Casey. "Liv asked me to move in with her, my lease is up soon so until we can find something bigger that's what I'll do."

Alex looked over at him. "Her place is good size, why do you need something bigger?"

Olivia smiled at her. "We want kids, you know normal couple so we would like to have our own baby. I love his kids but I would like to have one of my own."

Fin laughed. "Well if you have a boy that means he can run around with Dickie, Eli, Polan and Elliot."

She nodded. "Exactly and if I have a girl then we all have a new shopping buddy."

John walked over to Olivia's desk. "So when are you guys going to work on this pregnancy project?"

Elliot smiled at Olivia. "Started before Christmas, it could already be in the works."

They looked up when the rookies walked in. Olivia stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. "Hey guys meet our ADA's, this is Alex Cabot and over here is Casey Novak. Ladies here are the officers working with us. This is Megan and Davis; they are with Fin and John. Over there is Rene and Tony, they will be working with me and El."

Alex walked over. "It's great to meet all of you, I'm sure we'll be working together in the future. We aren't mean or bitchy regardless of what you hear we just like very good evidence and solid cases to take to court."

Then Casey walked over and smiled. "If we don't get that then we can get bitchy." She kissed Fin and started walking for the door. "Bye Livvy."

"Later Casey have a great day girl."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it's like working with a little sister." She kissed John and waved as she walked out.

Olivia went to her desk and Elliot went to his, the rookies just stood there. Olivia looked up. "Are you guys working today?"

Tony shrugged. "I thought you and Elliot did everything together."

"Not everything, I have my own paperwork, I feed myself and I do go to the ladies' room alone. One of you come over here and one go over there, we need to show you DD-5's today."

Cragen came out of his office. "Benson and Stabler we have a jumper on Spencer's bridge."

Olivia looked up at her boss. "What makes it ours?"

"The two dead girls and the very close to dead rape victim in his camper, take your friends with you."

They got outside and Elliot got in the driver's side and Rene announced as she got to the car. "I'm going with Elliot."

Olivia got to the passenger side of his car. "We all are I ride to and from work with him every day so get in the back."

Elliot was laughing when she closed the door. Tony looked up at the picture of the two of them on Christmas Eve that Elliot had on his dash. They were standing in front of the tree with their arms around each other. "Nice picture, when was that?"

Elliot answered. "Christmas Eve at my ex-wife's house, the kids wanted us to come out and do gifts with them."

They got to the crime scene and before they got out of the car Olivia turned around. "Okay no one wonders around alone, these scenes are confusing. Rene you stay with me and Tony you stick to El."

First they talked to Melinda and introduced her to the rookies. Elliot stayed at the dead bodies while Olivia went to the ambulance, the EMT smiled. "Hey Olivia, who's your friend I didn't know it was bring a friend to work day?"

"This is one of our rookies Rene. Rene this is Mike, my favorite EMT."

"But I'm not Elliot's favorite."

"Just because I used to date you and you know how he is, mister protective."

"So are you free for New Year's Eve?"

"Sorry, still seeing the same guy. Now tell me about our girl here."

"I'm a guy so she won't talk to me; every time I try she screams don't touch me. So you try so we can take her to the hospital, we can't transport if she's screaming kidnapping and rape all the way there."

"How about if I go and she might be okay?" She yelled over at Elliot. "Hey El, we're riding so pick us up when you're done here."

"You got it Livvy."

They got in the ambulance and Olivia sat down by the young girl. "Hi, I'm Olivia and I'm a cop and so is Rene here. Can you tell me your name sweetie?"

"Jan."

"Jan, I like that name. How old are you Jan?"

"I'm 13 years old."

"My best friend has a daughter close to your age, we go shopping together. Do you like to go shopping?"

The girl nodded. "I don't like the mall all the time; I like those shops on the plaza."

"Oh I love those, especially that one with the purses. I could stay there all day." They both laughed but Rene was just looking at her. "So sweetie can you tell me anything about what happened to you so we will know everything that happened, if you talk about it then you might feel better?"

"I was walking home from school and he pulled me in the camper, I felt like a stick on my arm and then everything just went black. I woke up tied up." She started crying so Olivia hugged her. "Then he raped me over and over again, it was so terrible."

"If we do a line-up can you do it?"

"Yes, can you be there?"

"I can, I will be with you every step of the way while you need me." They pulled in the hospital, when they pulled her out Olivia took Mike's clipboard. "Here's first and last name and age." They took her in and met up with Elliot.

When they got back to the house they were going over the case and Fin looked at Rene. "Did you learn anything hanging with Liv?"

"The case shouldn't be the first thing on your mind. We got in the ambulance and she talked to the girl about shopping."

John looked over at Olivia who was looking kind of pissed. "Oh so you did that distract and get info bit, I'm still not good at it. I believe you have the best technique at that."

Elliot walked over where Rene was. "Don't doubt Olivia, she's the best at getting information from victims but first you have to put them at ease so she does." He looked at the paper. "She 13 so you talked about purse shopping on the plaza like you do with Lizzie? Am I right?"

Olivia smiled. "You got me partner."

That evening they got home and Olivia went to change while Elliot dished out the food. She came back in and sat down. "Can you believe that rookie questioning every move I made today?"

"She's just anxious to belong."

"She's trying to get in your pants Stabler."

"Not interested, I've got my girl. No getting mad over anything, I'm not sleeping away from you again because you get pissed over something I don't do. I love you Livvy and no one else."

They had cleaned up their leftovers; he changed into pajama pants and a muscle shirt. Olivia had on a pajama pants and a tank top. She got up. "I'm going for a beer, want one?"

"Sure baby, I'll find something to watch." He was looking for a show when there was a knock at the door. He walked toward the door and yelled that he would get it. He opened it and there stood Rene.

"I was wondering if I could go over some facts of the case with you."

He nodded and then let her in and closed the door. "Have a seat." He pointed to a chair then he turned to the kitchen. "Hey bring another beer baby."

Olivia came out of the kitchen. "Who was at the door sweetheart?"

They walked in the living room and he handed her the beer. "You are old enough, right?"

"Yes, thanks. So this is perfect, I guess Olivia is here working on the case?"

They sat down on the couch and he pulled her close with his arm around her. "Olivia isn't here to work on the case, we are together."

"Oh, as in the guy she was talking about is you?"

"Yes, we are a couple as in we date and as of January 2nd we'll be living together."

She put the beer down and got up. "I can wait until tomorrow to ask you about the case." She opened the door and ran out."

Olivia shook her head. "Well I guess she won't be flirting with you now."'

"You could flirt with me a bit more baby."

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to bed so I can flirt and practice."

"You are just trying to get in my pants Benson."

"Damn right I am."

**TBC**

_Review…Next chapter is New Year's Eve and New Year's Day…..__Thanks for the reviews, they are awesome and appreciated!_


	9. New Year's Eve

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

_Summary: New Year's Eve has finally arrived….What will the New Year bring for our detectives and their families?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, nope I checked and really I don't._

**Chapter Nine: New Year's Eve**

Olivia got up to the smell of coffee and stretched. Elliot would have gotten up and made coffee for her before she had to leave. She got out of bed, went to the bathroom and then slipped on Elliot's shirt and went to the kitchen. "Good morning El."

He smiled from his place at the stove. "Hey baby." She walked over and kissed him. "What time is Mo picking you up?"

"She'll be here around 8:00 so I need to jump in the shower."

"You go shower and get ready, breakfast will be done when you get out."

She went in and jumped in the shower, got dressed in comfortable clothes for her day and then packed for her night at Kathy's. Olivia put her overnight bag and purse by the door, and then went back to the kitchen. "I'm just going to take my overnight bag this morning and I'm getting dressed there tonight."

"I know it'll be like picking my girl up for a date. Can't wait to see your dress, Lizzie told me that I'm going to faint when I see you. Now sit down and eat breakfast."

So they sat at the table to eat pancakes that he fixed for her along with her fruit that she loves and he brought her coffee. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to clean up here, take a shower and get dressed. Then I'm going to run by my place and pack my bag for tonight, and then I'm going to get Polan and the boys so we can go to the sports museum. Then we're going to meet up with Cragen and the guys for lunch, and then we're going to that indoor play place. I'll pick you up at Kathy's around 7:00."

She took her plate and cup to the sink and then walked over to Elliot. "Thank you for fixing breakfast, I love you. I'm going to miss you so much today."

"I love you too baby, I hate going a whole day without seeing you." He pulled her in his lap and they started kissing passionately and he put his hand under her shirt, he almost made it under her bra when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't start something we can't finish, by the time tonight comes I'm going to be dying."

"We are moving the mattress over away from any vents because tonight baby it's on."

She got off his lap when the doorbell rang. Olivia opened the door to Maureen and Lizzie. "Hey girls come on in, I have to brush my teeth go say hi to your dad."

Both girls entered the kitchen. Lizzie looked at Elliot. "What are the boxes for dad?"

"I'm moving in here with Liv next weekend."

She smiled. "Really you are seriously moving in here?"

"Yes, she asked if I wanted to move in with her because her place was bigger. But we are also going to look for a house later on."

Maureen leaned close to her dad. "Ready for tonight or are you still nervous?"

"Ready as I'll ever be and a bit nervous, so you guys are going to invite the others right?"

Lizzie smiled. "Yes, I'm going to get momma Liv away from the table at lunch so mom can invite them."

Maureen looked to make sure she wasn't coming. "She won't say no to you dad, momma Liv loves you."

Olivia appeared in the hallway. "Okay girls, I'm ready."

They came out with Elliot. She kissed him again. "Bye El, I'll see you at 7:00."

He kissed her one more time. "Bye baby, call me later when you don't have wet nails or anything."

Olivia got in the car with the girls and Maureen decided to test the waters. "So dad's moving in with you?"

"Yes, it seemed logical since we were going between apartments. We always have to make sure we grab work clothes and it's a hassle."

Maureen winked at Lizzie through the mirror. She shrugged. "Well since he's moving in with you maybe he's getting close to that big step of wanting to get married again."

Olivia laughed. "Excuse me for not holding my breath, I think it'll be a year or two before your dad is ready to get married again but that's okay I'll wait."

Lizzie cut in. "But what about you if he was ready would you marry dad?"

"Are you kidding me? I would marry your dad tomorrow; I love your dad so much. Just don't tell him because I don't want him to feel pressured to propose or anything. I think he's happy the way things are, we're partners, best friends and now we're going to be living together to make things easier."

Maureen looked over at Olivia. "Why did you ask dad to move in with you? I want the truth."

"Well for several reasons actually but all of them I felt were good ones. We had to always make sure we had work clothes for the next day depending upon where we were staying, having two apartments cut down on our time together sometimes and I just love your dad so much I hate not spending time with him whenever I can."

Lizzie laughed. "So why do you think marriage is so far off?"

"About two months before we got together I heard him talking to an officer in the gym, I was leaving and they were working out. I heard Cooper ask him where his wife was and he said he didn't have one. Cooper told him the big joke was that everyone referred to me as his wife. Your dad said I was girlfriend material and maybe even live-in material but I'm not the type to be wife material. Cooper asked him if he ever thought of anything more serious with us and your dad laughed."

Maureen just looked at her and saw the tears holding in her eyes. "Well you guys are a couple now so I'm betting that dad was just saying that, he's loved you for years Liv. Maybe he didn't want something to get spread around; you know how some of the guys like to spread stuff about you and dad."

She nodded and smiled. "Still I don't think your dad has changed his mind about me not being the wife type. He told Fin that I was not the maternal type and he wanted more kids that was around the same time."

Lizzie piped up from the backseat. "But you are the maternal type, dad sees it with us. I'm lucky because I've got two moms and two dads; I'm the only kid in my class besides Dickie that has backup for everything. We always have a parent at everything because we have 4 but most of the time it's you coming to stuff. Oh and don't forget right after break you promised to do that mom breakfast with me, mom and Dickie."

Olivia smiled. "I remember and I also have career day with your class, the rape seminar with Kathleen's young women's group and Mo I didn't forget your mom luncheon with you and Kathy."

Maureen laughed. "He's crazy, not maternal my ass."

They got close to the house and Olivia looked over at Maureen. "Oh your dad will be over later, where's my dress?"

"It's in my closet in the back still in the dress bag. I didn't want him snooping while he was here." They pulled in at the house and got out of the car. Maureen stopped by the car and looked at them. "I'm going to call Cameron real quick to remind him of what to bring tonight." She dialed and waited for an answer. _"Stabler."_

"Are you super retarded or what dad?"

"_What's up Mo?"_

"Momma heard you talking to an officer in the gym about 2 months before you guys got together and you told him she wasn't wife material, are you insane?"

"_She heard that?"_

"Yes and she asked you to move in because she thinks it's her only chance with you doofus. Plus you told Uncle Fin that she isn't maternal? Please tell me you went just momentarily dumb."

"_I didn't tell Fin that, well not exactly. I said I would never have looked at Liv as the maternal type."_

"You have to fix it dad."

"_I plan to when I propose tonight. Is she okay?"_

"I don't know we'll try to keep her off the subject today. Why did you tell that Cooper guy she wasn't the kind to marry?"

"_He wanted to ask her out, but he wanted someone to marry and I was trying to talk him out of it so I said she wasn't the wife type."_

"Okay well I gotta go, bye dad." She hung up and rolled her eyes, raising parents was hard work.

After they all got to the spa Olivia went to the restroom, Maureen and Lizzie filled the others in on what happened in the car and then Maureen told them about her conversation with her dad. Casey shook her head. "I want those two to get married and have tons of babies so they are too busy to listen to something or see something they might take the wrong way."

Alex laughed. "Amen to that sister."

Olivia came back. "What are we talking about?"

Kathy thought fast. "Just trying to decide what we are getting done, I think I want it all."

Just then they heard a voice behind them. "Well it looks like everyone is here to get a refresher for the New Year."

Olivia turned around. "Melinda, join us please that will make us an even group, what are you getting?"

Melinda smiled. "Oh my husband is paying, I'm getting everything."

Kathy smiled and walked up the desk. "We have 8 in our group, the youngest is 16 and everyone wants everything."

The woman smiled. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes we made them for 7 but now we have 8, I was told I could add one more the reservation is under Stabler."

The girl looked down at her book. "I have it right here so come on back and I'll get you set up."

They had been at the spa for a couple of hours and so far had had their massages, facials, skin treatments and were getting ready for lunch which Liz was joining them for. They sat around the table in their robes and motioned for Liz when she walked in. She sat down by Lizzie and opened her purse. "Don and I had gifts for the girls for Christmas that we forgot to send with Livvy." She handed each one of the girls a rectangular box. They opened them to reveal beautiful bracelets; each one had their initials and their birthstones.

Lizzie smiled and hugged the woman next to her. "Thank you Aunt Liz." The other girls joined in thanking her.

"Oh you're welcome, Don thinks so much of you girls and in spending time with you guys you know I have too. We kind of thought maybe grandchildren while we were young enough to enjoy them but someone seems to be dragging her feet."

Olivia smiled at Liz. "I'm working on it."

Maureen laughed. "Oh trust me she's working on it, I only need to see my dad's half bare ass and her bare tits once in this lifetime."

Olivia laughed. "That'll teach you to walk in my bedroom when I don't answer the door and we were covered."

Melinda and Liz both looked at Maureen but Melinda asked. "What are you talking about?"

Kathy laughed. "The girls went to check on Liv because she wasn't answering her door or phone, they let themselves in with their key and Maureen checked the bedroom. She walked in on a session of makeup sex."

Liz laughed. "I only find that funny because Olivia caught me and Don. He lied to her and told her he couldn't meet her for lunch because he thought he had the flu and like any good daughter she came to check on daddy. Walked in the bedroom and I thought she was going to die."

Olivia laughed. "Oh I need that image out of my head. Two days later I was on the stand in Liz's courtroom and I looked at her and wanted to laugh, I mean really folks."

Melinda smiled. "So do you guys talk openly about sex in front of the girls all the time?"

Kathy shrugged. "It's the parents that deny its existence that have the most problems; the girls know my feelings on it. They also know limits and boundaries and they can come to me or Liv with questions or problems. We're open about it."

Lizzie saw her mom wink and she looked at Olivia. "Momma Liv can we go get me one of those drinks you got for me last time? I can't remember what you called it or what you got in it but it was really good."

"Sure sweetie." She looked at the other girls. "Mo, Katy do you want to come too?" They nodded and winked at their mom letting her know they would take their time.

When they were away from the table Kathy leaned in. "Okay since the girls got her away from the table I need to ask all of you something. We would like you to come to our house tonight for a party, we are going to the club but the party at our house starts at 11:00 so we should be there right after that. Elliot is proposing tonight at midnight and wanted all of you there. Then tomorrow we are having a surprise party for them because we know she'll say yes and I would like all of you to come to that as well."

They all nodded. Melinda spoke up. "I think I can say we'll be there, we've been waiting for this for ages."

Olivia was getting ready for the evening in Maureen's bedroom when Lizzie and Dickie walked in; Lizzie pretended to wipe fake tears off of her face. "Oh ain't she purty, our little girl is all growed up and goin' on a date." In her best redneck voice and then she laughed.

Olivia reached out and grabbed her. "Oh come here you, don't ever let me hear you talk like that again grammar queen."

Dickie was just looking at her. "Wow momma Liv, you are drop dead gorgeous. I always saw you as pretty but wow. That's why dad calls you the total package."

"He called me the total package?"

"Today he was talking to some guy named Officer Cooper and told him he was dating you now and said you're the total package." At her look he thought she didn't understand what he meant. "You know the total package; you're everything beautiful, smart, funny, and tough not to mention wife and mother material. We already knew about the mother thing though."

Maureen turned around and looked at her brother. "You out, I worked hard on that make up and you are going to make her cry."

Olivia turned back around. "Dickie come over here." He walked over to her and she hugged him. "Thank you for telling me that son." He walked out of the room smiling.

Elliot pulled up at Kathy's and walked to the front door then walked inside to see the kids and Polan sitting there. "Did you guys lose your mothers?"

Elliot saw Cameron on the couch. "So we are leaving you and Mo here without supervision?"

Kathleen smiled. "Because we can leave you and momma without supervision and you guys will just behave yourselves? Rosita is will be here at 7:30 to help with food and decorations and make sure no sex is going on."

Kathy and Olivia walked down the steps and both Elliot and Polan just looked. Maureen and Kathleen smiled and Lizzie walked over to her dad. "Don't you love momma's dress?"

He walked over to Olivia. "Wow baby, you look amazing. I love that color on you, what is it?"

"Mauve sweetheart, you daughters picked it out." Her dress was ankle length with a slit to her knee, strapless that fit to the waist and then floated out.

Polan spoke up. "Well with two gorgeous women with us we are going to be the envy of all men there. So shall we go?" And they left.

The party was fun but at 10:30 Olivia was glad to be headed back to Kathy's. Kathy turned around in her seat. "Did you have fun Olivia?"

"I did but right now I'm glad we left when we did I just want my jeans."

Kathy laughed. "I'm thinking more of sweats."

They got in the house and the four of them rushed to change before the guests arrived. Olivia ran into the kitchen. "Hey Mo, are my jeans finished?"

"Yes, they are on the steps with a shirt I got out of my closet for you to wear tonight. We are about the same size and I thought it would look good with the jeans."

"Thanks Mo." She ran to the steps and went down to change. She pulled on the jeans and the shirt which hung off the shoulders so it still needed a strapless bra or she smiled a cami with a bra inside which she had with her. So she took off the bra and put on the cami before Elliot came out of the bathroom. He had on jeans and a button down shirt.

"Wow, you're killer babe. Love that shirt on you, that's way sexy."

"Thanks, it belongs to your daughter."

"Well she's grounded if she wears it." He grabbed her hand. "Let's head on up."

They got upstairs and Olivia immediately went in the kitchen and saw the lady in there with Kathy. "Hi Rosita it's great to see you again, I hope you left something for me to do."

"Olivia, nice to see you again and I did leave you a job or two. So are you ready for a house full of teens?"

"No, but I guess it's nice to have more adults to help." She looked in the living room when she heard voices. She saw Don, Liz, John and Alex standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Alex looked over at her. "Oh Kathy asked us to come and help chaperone, Casey, Fin, Melinda and Kirk are coming too."

So by 11:30 the party was in full swing and Olivia was having a blast. She had danced with Elliot, Eli, Dickie, Polan, Don and a couple of Lizzie's friends. Finally this one boy came over to her. "Hey Mrs. Stabler, can I ask you something?"

"I'm not Mrs. Stabler, I'm Olivia Benson but you can ask me something and I might answer."

"Does Lizzie have a boyfriend?"

"No most boys like living, why do you ask?"

"I like her a lot, she's very pretty but she's so smart that she'd never like anyone like me. I'm not smart like her."

Lizzie looked over and then looked at Elliot. "Oh no daddy, momma is talking to Jamie."

"I thought you liked Jamie."

"I do, but why is he talking to momma?" So they walked around behind the chair where Olivia was sitting and the ottoman where Jamie was sitting and stood by the wall out of sight.

"So tell me Jamie if you like Lizzie why don't you just talk to her?"

"Have you ever really liked someone so much that you had trouble breathing around them? But you figured you didn't have a chance because they are so much better than you, their life is better and well that person would never like you?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I loved him anyway and waited and now we're together."

"You mean Lizzie's dad. But from what she says you're terrific."

"But I'm nothing like Elliot and I'm really not good enough for him, I just hope he never figures that out. Talk to Lizzie, my stepdaughter is not only gorgeous and smart but she's fair."

"Thanks Olivia." He got up and walked off.

Kathy came over and grabbed Olivia's hand and then grabbed Elliot's and pulled them to the front of the room. The music turned off and everyone was silent. "I just wanted to say before the countdown started that all of us wanted to thank every one of you for sharing our New Year's Eve party. Let's hope next year is just as wonderful beginning at midnight."

The countdown started and you could see couples moving close, Olivia smiled as she saw Lizzie walk over to stand by Jamie and hold his hand. They did the countdown from 10 and then everyone kissed as music played. Then Olivia was stunned. Elliot got down on one knee in front of her and the room when totally silent.

"Olivia Benson, I love you more now than I ever did. I want you to be mine, really mine. The stepmother of my kids and mother to my future children, will you marry me?"

As tears poured out of her eyes she smiled at him. "Yes, I would be honored to marry you." He slid the ring on her finger while everyone cheered. Then he picked her up off her feet and kissed her.

That night after everyone left and cleanup was done they went downstairs and got in bed, which Olivia had moved earlier to the other side of the basement. Olivia kissed Elliot. "The ring matches my other jewelry so how long have you had this planned?"

"I've had this planned for about 2 months or so." She looked stunned. "Listen Liv, I know you heard my conversation with Cooper in the gym that day. Mo called and asked me if I was retarded. He wanted to ask you out and I was still trying to decide how to start dating you then and get to a point of proposing by now."

"Oh because of the fortune teller you really will do anything for your kids right?"

"That was a setup, she was Fin's cousin and I knew Dickie would make a big deal about it. I paid Jason to take him to see her. When Cragen called Frank, he called me because us being together had already been cleared."

"I heard what you said to Cooper about me being the total package."

"I know, I meant for Dickie to hear that because he has a big mouth and I knew he'd tell you." He pinned her down. "So right now no more talk, we are going to celebrate and possibly start that family we want."

"Elliot you already have five kids."

"We don't have any so no more talking baby." And there was no more talking while they celebrated their engagement.

**TBC**

_Review…..New Year's Day and maybe some smut, we'll see. _


	10. Surprise Party Day

**Title: Holiday Treats 2 **

_Summary: The day after the engagement and the party is a surprise for both of them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own them…I just like to borrow them for my fun._

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews…I love them all, you guys are so great! **_

**Chapter Ten: Surprise Party Day**

Olivia rolled over to face Elliot; she could tell by his breathing he was awake. He smiled at her. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning sweetheart." She pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." He moved on top of her and kissed her. "And we have some time before we'll be expected to go upstairs this morning."

"Good because I want to spend some time this morning making love with my future husband." She kissed him and smiled. "I can't believe we are really engaged, it's like a dream for me."

"Why is that Liv? We were practically living together; it's the next logical step even though I ordered the ring before we got together. I mean I knew eventually we would be together baby."

"I'm just not good enough for you honey, you deserve so much more than I can give."

"What do I deserve that you can't give? Do you love me?"

"Oh yes El, so much I ache with it at times. I hate it when we aren't together and I never want to go to bed without you there."

"Do you love my kids?"

"You know I love those kids, I love them like they're my own."

"Added bonus you're now friends with my ex-wife so that makes things with the kids better. There is nothing better than that baby. You're my total package Liv, so when do we set a date?"

"Anytime you want."

"How long will it take you to plan?"

"I want a very small wedding with family and friends only, give me 3 months?"

"I'll do better than that; I'll give you until May." He pulled out his phone and got on the correct calendar. "Not looking I'm going to move it around and when I open my eyes where I stop is our date, agreed?"

She laughed at him. "I can agree to that."

"May 9th sweetheart and then you will be Olivia Stabler."

"But for now I'm still the engaged woman that wants her fiancé to make love to her before breakfast."

"Come here baby." He made love to her and then again in the shower. Finally they got dressed to go upstairs for breakfast.

Upstairs the coffee was done, Kathy and Maureen started on breakfast. Lizzie got up from the table. "I'm going down to see what's taking daddy and momma so long this morning."

Kathy walked into the hallway. "Elizabeth Stabler do not go down those steps, they just got engaged last night. Do you remember when Polan and I got engaged?"

"No we stayed with momma Liv that was before she started dating daddy."

Lizzie sat down at the table and put her head on her hand. "What's taking them so long?"

Maureen laughed. "It's called morning sex stupid."

Kathy looked over at her oldest. "That's enough out of you."

Kathleen walked in the kitchen. "Daddy and momma Liv aren't up here yet?"

Kathy looked at her and smiled. "No and you're not going down there either."

Kathleen smiled. "Go dad. For an old guy he's got some stamina, they moved the mattress and I could still hear her screaming last night?"

Lizzie laughed. "That's because you opened the vent all the way and lay down on the floor."

Maureen nudged her mom. "Yep just like the New Year was being celebrated next door to my room too, maybe I need to dump Cameron and get me an old guy."

Polan walked in. "What's that about an old guy Mo?"

Kathleen laughed. "We are just really impressed with the stamina that you and dad have lately, especially when it comes to ringing in the New Year. I could have gone down the street and heard the screaming."

Lizzie got up. "I'm going to get Dickie up and get Eli ready, you guys are gross."

Kathleen laughed. "Saw you kissing Jamie last night, bet dad didn't catch that."

Lizzie smiled. "The key is to wait until he focused on momma and then find a boy."

Maureen laughed. "Dad not focused on momma Liv? That's when like maybe 5 minutes a day?"

Kathleen sat down. "For their wedding night move those two out of the state please. I mean really, he's going to have a heart attack."

Just then Olivia and Elliot walked in. Elliot looked at Kathleen. "Who's going to have a heart attack?"

"You are dad if you try to keep up with her much longer, I mean gee whiz it's like sex marathon when you guys are in bed."

He looked at Olivia. "We moved that mattress."

Kathleen grinned. "The vent opens wider and well momma was screaming loud last night. And I mean gee whiz this morning guys?"

Maureen laughed. "Mom and Polan could give you a run for it though, who needs sex education just live here."

Olivia walked over to Kathleen and hugged her. "I love you sweetie but stay out of my sex life and I promise when you're 30 and get to have one I'll stay out of yours."

Kathleen hugged her back. "Oh you're funny. I don't plan to have sex until I'm ready but I'm going to be like Mo and find an old guy like dad or Polan, the stamina is incredible."

Olivia was headed to the coffee pot. "Tell me about it."

Kathy was pouring another cup for herself. "Oh I know do you have that thing going on too?"

"Oh that thing oh you have no idea, hurts like hell but well worth it."

"I know but just." She stopped talking and they noticed everyone was looking at them. "What?"

Elliot rolled his eyes toward the two girls. "Do you mind?"

Kathy and Olivia were fixing their plates and headed to the table and Kathy looked at the girls. "One of you enlighten your dad, I bet you know what we're talking about because you've heard your friends mention it."

Maureen looked at him and shrugged. "Inner thighs hurt like hell dad, gee whiz." The girls walked out of the kitchen laughing.

They sat down at the table and Olivia knew what she was about to do was going to shock everyone including Elliot but she felt she was making the right decision; she didn't see the Stabler kids at the kitchen door. "We set a date this morning, that's actually what we were doing that took so long. We want a small family and friend's wedding like in a garden or something on May 9th." I have a big favor to ask you Kathy."

She smiled. "Sure, I mean we'll be an old married couple by then since we're getting married in February so anything you need help with wedding plans or anything just let me know."

"Actually I want you to be my maid of honor, well by then matron of honor because you'll be married."

Kathy was stunned, not to mention everyone in the room including Elliot. Kathy looked at Elliot and knew this was news to him too. "I would be honored Liv, thank you."

"Of course all of the kids will be in the wedding and some of my friends but I feel this is the best decision for someone to stand up with me, it's like you're giving me your blessing to marry Elliot because I never wanted to come between you guys. Your family thinks I'm a home wrecker and I never wanted to be. I loved Elliot, you know that but I kept my distance and never did anything that would interfere with his marriage." By this time Olivia was crying.

"I know that now and the time I realized it was when you seriously talked to me about the divorce and even tried to talk me out of it, I knew you loved him then. But I also knew he loved you too and I wasn't going to stand between you guys anymore. It has worked out for the best Liv."

Elliot and Polan ushered the kids out of the kitchen to give the women time to talk. They got in the living room and sat down and Lizzie looked at Kathleen. "Did momma just ask our mom to stand up with her at the wedding?"

Kathleen smiled. "Yes and I think it's great."

Elliot walked to the door. "Polan talk to you for a minute?"

They walked to the front porch so the kids watched through the window to see if they could at least read their lips. Polan smiled. "So are you nervous about getting married?"

"To Liv no, practically been married to her for 10 years now. I thought I would ask if you would like to be my best man, I mean you are helping raise my kids and all."

"Thanks Elliot that would be great." And they shook hands.

Olivia and Kathy came in the living room. "What are we looking at?"

Maureen turned around. "Dad and Polan are out there talking, first they were laughing and now they're shaking hands and Polan just hit dad on the back. So decode that one mom."

"Your dad probably asked him to be best man."

Dickie shook his head. "I thought dad would ask me."

Olivia walked over and put her arms around his neck. "Oh you can't be best man, we have a special job for you but you need to wait for you dad to come back before I tell you."

The guys came back in and Elliot looked at Dickie and Olivia. "Did you tell him?"

"Not without you in here, but I can now." She turned to Dickie. "You sir have the horrible job of helping escort me down the aisle. Don will be giving me away but I kind of wanted you to walk me too, so you are walking me part of the way to Don."

Dickie smiled. "Thanks, that's a very important job."

"Then when you're done you join your sisters up front with your dad." She looked at Eli pulling on her pants. "You little man will be carrying our rings."

After breakfast was over Kathy pulled out bridal magazines for the woman to go through. Polan came in the kitchen. "Hey Kath, I'm going to run that errand." She nodded and he left. Dickie and Eli kept Elliot busy.

Soon it was time to start on lunch but everyone was bringing something, so they didn't have to fix much. First to arrive was Don and Liz. They walked in and he hugged Olivia. "So my girl's getting married."

"Yes on May 9th, so I have a question for you and Liz. I want you to give me away and Liz, I would love it if you would sit in the seat reserved for the mother of the bride."

Liz hugged her. "Oh sweetie, I'm honored."

Olivia looked at Don. "So you'll give me away?"

"I will thank you for asking it's an honor for me."

Soon everyone started coming in and chaos with lunch started, the men sat together and the women sat together, but all in the kitchen. Lunch was winding down when Dickie stood up and held up his glass. "Since I'm the son of the groom and as nuts as it is in a separate wedding the son of the bride, let me just say that this year we get to officially add a stepdad and a stepmom to our family. Polan and momma Liv, you guys are making our family complete because we don't have depressed divorced parents, they can moved on and love again. And I mean really love." Everyone laughed especially the ones that got it. "I have to say that this holiday has been the best for our family, nothing is worse than being with parents that feel like they have to stay together. But this year they were with us and with people they love as well. Dad and momma Liv, congratulations and even though mom said I can't ask this of her I can ask this of momma Liv. I'm still the low number here so a brother would be great." He put his glass up. "To our family."

Olivia walked over and hugged her future stepson. "I can't promise a brother but I'll try."

Kathleen laughed. "If you try any harder my dad is going to be dead."

Olivia acted like she was whispering to Kathleen. "There is a rule about discussing that aspect of my life in front of Don."

Kathleen turned around and smiled at Don, and then she whispered real loud. "Guess what she has sex Uncle Don." She turned back around. "He knows now, you're welcome."

Olivia laughed. "Anyway as I was saying before my daughter decided my sex life was interesting. We have only done so much planning so far, I mean it was early this morning."

Lizzie cut in. "And they were in bed and busy doing other things."

"Anyway daughter number 2 hush, we are getting married on May 9th. The wedding will be small, the wedding party not so small. So far we have picked the people standing up with us will be Kathy and Polan. And Don will be giving me away but Dickie gets to walk me part of the way down the aisle. Eli is carrying the rings and Liz will be seated as mother of the bride."

Kathy and Polan got up and walked to the pantry while everyone was talking, they came out carrying a cake with candles lit. Olivia looked at Elliot. "What are we celebrating?"

They put the cake down and it said _Congratulations Olivia and Elliot wishing you years of love!_

Both of them leaned down and blew out the candles while everyone clapped. Then Kathy turned around. "This is why everyone is here for lunch; we are having a surprise party. When I found out he was proposing we organized a party, we knew you'd say yes." The kids pulled out punch that had been hidden in the refrigerator. And the party went on.

Olivia noticed that Casey was being kind of quiet and not talking to her so she went looking for her and found her in the kitchen. "So Casey, why are you in here instead of out there at the party?"

Casey looked up at her friend. "I kind of figured you would ask me or Alex to stand up with you but why Kathy?"

Olivia smiled at her friend. "No one knows more than Kathy how hard I tried to stay away from Elliot, I mean I told all of you but she could tell I loved him and even though she didn't always really like she never hated me for it. She has accepted me into their family, let me stay here over the holidays and even put an ornament on their tree with my name on it. She started giving me cooking lessons so I could cook for Elliot but she could have set me up to fail at that, she didn't. You and Alex are my best friends and I wouldn't want to choose between you but this just made sense, in a way it's like the past couple of weeks she has given us her blessing and I can't think of a better way to thank her for it.

Casey nodded. "I just think it's weird having your fiancé's ex-wife stand up for you at your wedding."

Olivia smiled. "I guess some people would look at it that way but I'm her maid of honor at her wedding so to me it doesn't feel weird at all.

Casey shrugged. "Don't you think maybe you and Elliot are moving too fast anyway? You guys have only officially been together for about a week and now he's proposing?"

Olivia stood up. "You're my friend Casey but don't try to dampen the best thing that has ever happened to me, maybe we've only officially been sleeping together for that long but we've been in love for years. Just come back out to the party and be happy for us."

Casey nodded. "Okay if you say so I just don't want to see you get hurt, I care about you."

Olivia smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm glad you care but I'm fine and we are very happy, I like being here and I like being with this family."

Olivia walked out and Casey started out of the kitchen when Kathy walked in and looked at her. "What's your deal exactly? Are you secretly in love with Elliot and jealous of Liv or what's going on with you? Be happy for them when we got divorced he was so upset but it wasn't because of the divorce, it was because he wasn't upset enough. I've known for years that they loved each other and it was a friend love at first but then it turned into something else. Elliot would never hurt her, if he was going to hurt someone he would have left me for her which he didn't do. She had a tough childhood and not a great life, be happy for her that she can have all of that now. I mean I have Polan, the kids are thrilled to get both of them in the family so it all works out for us."

Casey crossed her arms. "What if you didn't have anyone, would you still be this gracious?"

Kathy smiled. "Yes I would because I want my children to be happy and I would do anything to make that happen, when you're a mom then you will understand what I'm talking about. So come back out to the party and celebrate with them, don't cause her any stress."

Casey nodded. "I'm not convinced that she's not going to get hurt but I won't say anything else to upset her." Casey watched Kathy walk out and rolled her eyes before following her.

**TBC**

_Review… Next up is Valentine's Day!_


	11. Abundant Love and Surprises

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

**Happy Valentine's Day to my readers… thank you for the reviews, favorites and messages of encouragement!**

_Summary: Surprises for everyone on Valentine's Day. I'm going to try to make this one long chapter but it might be two._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them_

**Chapter Ten: Abundant Love and Surprises**

Elliot rolled over and pulled Olivia into his arms and saw her sleepy smile. "Good morning baby, you ready for breakfast?"

"I'm ready to make love with my fiancé and then I have to go shower and dress, I'm going out with Kathy, Casey, Alex, Melinda, Mom and the kids." She had been spending time with Liz and she had taken to calling her mom outside of work.

"It's Valentine's Day baby, this is our day."

"Stop whining El, we'll have our time today. I'm having breakfast with them because we have a dress fitting today for the wedding. This dress shop is hard to get into but they did our dresses for Kathy's wedding and agreed to do mine at the last minute."

"When are you coming home?"

"I will be here after lunch. We are going to breakfast, dress fitting, the spa and lunch and then I'll be home. Do we have plans for later?"

"We do and no I'm not telling you, but I will tell you that tonight you aren't getting much sleep."

She smiled. "Oh I like how that sounds." She pulled him on top of her. "Now make love to me so I can hit the shower."

"I think I'll hit the shower with you too. Let's do gifts tonight at dinner, I need to get with Polan and check on plans for tonight. You don't mind that we're going out with them and the kids tonight do you?"

"No sweetheart, we're going away for the weekend so that's our time alone. We have wedding plans to make and the kids wanted to do gifts with us."

He smiled. "I'm glad I have a wonderful woman that's willing to spend time with my ex-wife and her new husband. You do know everyone thinks we're nuts?"

"I don't care, the kids are happy and we're happy. We've had too many cases caused by ex-spouses not getting along and causing trouble or whatever, this is important for your kids and any kids we might have. Plus if Kathy and Polan have any kids they won't be related to our kids but in a way they will feel related."

Elliot laughed. "I can't wait to listen to them explain that one when they're in school together. Can you see it now? We have a child the same age as their child in the same class and they think of themselves as related. Well my mom used to be married to her dad but now they're divorced and really good friends, we stay at each other's homes all the time. Our moms are really good friends." He laughed again. "Our kids would be tested for psych exams."

Olivia kissed him again. "It means no hard feelings between your kids, Kathy's future kids and our kids and no one feels left out. I was an only child; I want my kids to have their siblings around."

He got up. "Let's go shower before someone comes in and catches us naked again."

Olivia came out of the bedroom and heard voices in the kitchen, male and female. She walked in and smiled. "Wow, when did everyone get here?"

Elliot smiled. "Everyone arrived just a few minutes ago."

Liz stepped over to her. "So are you ready to go try on dresses with the girls?"

"I'm ready mom, have you started looking for a dress yet?"

Don rolled his eyes. "Oh yes she's looking and she tells everyone at every dress shop we step into that her daughter is getting married and she needs a dress, then she doesn't find anything good enough for your wedding."

Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I get the feeling you're telling a big one dad, like when you guys told me you were going to visit Greg and came back married. I had to worry after I found out that Greg hadn't seen you and had no idea where you were." They just laughed at her.

Lizzie walked over and locked arms with Liz. "Well come on Grandma Liz, let's go."

Olivia looked over at Lizzie. "What happened to Aunt Liz and Uncle Don?"

"It doesn't make sense to call your parents my aunt and uncle, you're going to be my stepmom in May and we call you momma now. Your kids will be my brothers and sisters, they will be calling them grandma and grandpa right?"

Olivia looked at the girl that made everyone feel stupid due to her logic. "Yes they will be calling my parents grandma and grandpa."

Lizzie shrugged. "Well we were talking last night and decided that kind of adopting them as our grandparents would just be less confusing for our younger siblings."

Liz put her arm around Lizzie. "Well I think the kids are right and being grandma is fine with me. Now ladies let's go we have dresses to find." She turned to Don. "I'll meet you after we are done with the dresses so we can get to Penn State on time."

Fin looked over at Liz. "What's at Penn State?"

Olivia smiled. "Liz's son Greg, my younger brother because we decided we needed to claim each other since we were only children. Oh just a second I have a card for him and Janney, we got them a gift card to go out for dinner."

She came back and handed the card to Liz. "We'll be seeing them on Friday night but I'll go ahead and send this with you."

Kathy started for the door. "Okay ladies I'm starving, let's go." She looked down at her little boy. "You're staying with daddy and Polan, okay?"

"Okay mommy, I get to do the guy thing."

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Oh goodie he's learning to belch, fart and scratch his ass." The females laughed as they kissed their significant other and left.

They settled in at the restaurant for breakfast, the server took their drink orders and walked off. A woman walked up to the table. "Olivia? Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked up at her and smiled. "Tina Ripple?" She got up and hugged the woman and then sat back down. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh no thank you, I was just leaving and saw you sitting here. It's been what, 13 years or more? So you look great, time has been great to you. Did you go through with going to the academy and becoming a cop?"

The server brought their drinks and took their orders; Olivia helped Kathy negotiate with the girls on their breakfast orders the way they always did.

Olivia smiled. "I'm a detective for Special Victims now and I'm engaged to get married in May, he's a detective also and my partner." She looked around the table. "This is Tina; we went to Sienna College together." "Tina this is Alex and Casey our ADA's, Liz Cragen my adoptive mom, Kathy Richardson my fiancé's ex-wife, and their daughters Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie. Kathy and Elliot also have two boys Dickie and Eli."

Tina smiled. "So you're not spending today with your fiancé?"

"Later tonight but after breakfast we have dress fittings for my wedding, we are hitting the spa and then lunch. We like to do this once or twice a month."

Tina looked at her watch. "Well I really do have to run Olivia, here's my card so give me a call one day next week and we can catch up. I can't wait to meet Elliot. I'm glad you got over what happened the last time we saw each other, and well for years before that."

Olivia smiled. "Well the past is the past; I'll give you a call Tina." The other woman left.

Liz looked over at Olivia. "Okay she was not one of your best friends, I know my girl so tell us about her."

The server came to bring their food and then she answered. "If she thinks she's meeting Elliot she has other thing coming, there is no way on earth she's meeting Elliot. I met Tina my sophomore year of high school and every guy I went out with she made a play for him, the problem was she had no problem taking him away from me. So she stays far away from Elliot Stabler."

Kathy looked across the table. "Olivia he has loved you since before we were divorced and the love he has for you right now is not one that can be ended like that. Someone like that can't turn his head, sweetie you are way prettier than her." Olivia smiled over at Kathy but she still wasn't let Elliot anywhere near Tina.

At the dress shop Olivia was beginning to get discouraged about her dress. Kathy and the girls had their dresses but she couldn't find one she liked, she said everything looked bad on her. Liz pulled her phone out and called Elliot. _"Stabler."_

"It's Liz; you need to come down here to the dress shop. She's a wreck, really a mess and I'm worried. Liv's crying and nervous or something's wrong, most all of the dresses make her cry or something. Just get down here."

"_I'll be right there Liz."_

Olivia tried on another dress and started crying. "This isn't right either, look at me this one makes me look like a whale."

Kathy walked over and helped Olivia to the dressing room but the girls wanted to stay with her so she went out to wait for Elliot with Alex, Casey and Liz. Kathy leaned over to Liz and smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would guess that Liv is pregnant."

Casey snapped her head around. "What makes you think something like that?"

"A couple of days ago we went out for ice cream and she got rocky road, Liv never eats rocky road. She was talking about Elliot fixing pancakes for her and making hearts out of strawberries on them and she started crying for no reason just because she was happy. And I caught her in the infant section at Baby's R Us when we went to get some stuff for Eli the same day as the ice cream thing, she said she just wondered off and got lost."

Alex moved around by Liz. "She's worried about a dress that will fit in May, go talk to your friend Kathy about dresses that can be sized for pregnancy without her knowing it." She looked at the door. "There's El and he looks ready to kill."

Elliot and Don walked in the dress shop. "Where is Liv?"

Kathy went to the dressing room and saw her girls looking sad, Lizzie was crying, she motioned for them to go out. "Liv please don't be mad Liz but she called Elliot, we were worried about you honey. He's out there looking like he's ready to stomp bulls, he wants to talk to you so whatever has you upset over the dress just talk to Elliot. But Liv you are beautiful so on that day you will be nothing short of stunning."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Kathy, years ago who knew we would be friends like this?"

"Not me, I was so jealous of you until I realized you were best for Elliot. Come on Liv." She helped Olivia up and they walked out of the dressing room and Olivia ran right into the arms of Elliot.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing looks good Elliot; I look so awful in all of them. I look like a whale."

Kathy touched her shoulder. "I'm going to grab Stephanie and about 5 or 6 more dresses, try one or two on for Elliot and Don. You don't believe us so let them see you, just don't buy one Elliot sees."

Olivia looked at him. "Do you have time?"

"For you all the time in the world baby, let me just tell the guys to wait and I'll be there soon."

So she walked back to the dressing with the girls while Liz, Don, Casey, Elliot and Alex sat down in the chairs. Don looked at Liz. "What happened to my daughter?"

Liz frowned at him. "Our daughter Captain Cragen and we don't know she just started crying, we all know she's beautiful but this is the most important day for her in her entire life. She is marrying the man she loves more than anything in the world, Kathy and I know what she's going through." Don held her hand and kissed it. She softened but he knew he was still in trouble.

Kathy went to Stephanie the owner. "I have to talk to you about my friend Olivia, I think she's pregnant but she's not telling anyone yet including the father. She's getting married in May, so we need something that can be adjusted if she's showing a little or even camo the belly a bit."

Stephanie smiled. "I have the perfect dresses for her; she is so perfect I couldn't figure it out. Let me give you three of them but I'm holding the best ones until he leaves."

Kathy walked to the dressing room and handed Maureen the dresses. "Here are three dresses; Elliot and Don want to see these." She walked over and dimmed the lights around the viewing stage then put the spotlight on viewing stage before joining the others sitting down.

Kathleen and Lizzie were helping Olivia put the dress on and Maureen looked at her. "I'm glad dad is sitting down, that is the best yet. Momma you are beautiful but in that dress you are just wow."

Olivia walked out and onto the viewing stage and looked down at Elliot. "What do you think El?"

She saw him wipe his eyes. "You look like an angel up there; I think I just fell in love with you all over again. Baby, that's amazing on you."

Olivia stepped over to him and kissed him after he stood up. "Thanks for coming, I feel much better now. I feel so silly."

"It's your day baby, whatever you need from me let me know and whenever you need me just call me. I'm glad Liz called me, you're gorgeous."

She kissed him again. "Okay don't keep the guys waiting, go on and I'll see you at home later before dinner." He leaned down and kissed her again.

She walked over to Don and hugged him. "Thanks for coming dad, you were worried?"

"Someone calls and says that you're upset over trying on a dress, yes I was worried. You do look like an angel, I'll be proud to have you on my arm." He looked at Liz. "We need to hit the road honey so we can get there on time."

Liz hugged Olivia. "Call me if you need me, I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom, tell Greg hi for me. Check in when you get there and when you leave." They kissed her and the kids then left.

Stephanie came over and looked at the group. "So I didn't want to be rude while she was here and ask but now that she's gone, how do you know Judge Donnelly? My cousin was raped over 15 years ago, she prosecuted the case and won. She's a demon in the courtroom; I've followed her career a bit."

Olivia smiled. "She's now Judge Cragen, she married Captain Cragen of the Special Victims Unit a couple of weeks ago and she's my mom." She left out the part that Liz wasn't her real mother; she finally had someone like Liz to claim as her mom.

Stephanie smiled. "Whatever you buy in my store for your wedding comes with the family discount, that woman is wonderful. So the captain is your dad?"

"Yes, my adoptive dad so I kind of got her by luck."

"And what do you do?"

"My fiancé and I are detectives with the Special Victims Unit." Stephanie put their dresses on the rack and made the appointment for the next fitting, and then they left for the spa.

Elliot was sitting in the living room drinking a beer when he heard the door open; he was concerned about what shape Olivia would be in. He met her in the hallway. "Hey baby, so how did it go after I left?"

She hugged him close. "I found some possibilities but you coming there saved the day, I'm so lucky. What time are we meeting them at the restaurant?"

"Oh we have time if you need a nap or something."

She smiled and started pulling him to the bedroom. "Actually I was thinking more about thanking you for running to my rescue today."

They made love a couple of times and took a short nap before hitting the shower and making love again. Elliot was thinking in the back of his mind that something was going on with Olivia that they had made love a lot in the past but she wanted it all the time now. He inwardly smiled, he wasn't complaining.

Elliot and Olivia were the last ones to arrive at the restaurant. They walked in with their gifts for each other and for the kids; they all decided to do gifts together this year. The hostess was a young lady that had been a victim at one time, she was much better now. "Detectives, your friends and the kids are waiting in the private party room just follow me."

She showed them to a small room where a big table was set up, it was nice for private dining. They made their rounds hugging and kissing everyone saying hello, and then sat down with Elliot beside Maureen and Olivia beside Casey. Kathy looked across at them. "We ordered drinks, we ordered wine but you can change it if you want."

The server brought drinks in and Olivia caught him before he put her wine down. "I'll just have ice water with lemon please." He nodded and left. Kathy, Alex and Casey smiled at each other. They picked up their menus and Olivia looked at it. "Everything looks so good, I can't decide."

Elliot leaned over. "Tell me what looks really good to you baby and we'll share." So she pointed at what she wanted.

They had finished dinner talking about the day events and everyone got out their gifts when the dinner was over. Lizzie stood up. "Youngest first so that's me and Dickie." She handed cards to each couple which contained gift cards to a restaurant. Maureen and Kathleen went next handing their gifts to the Alex and Munch and for Casey and Fin. They got a door sign for Olivia and Elliot that said _The Stablers _on it.

Each couple did their gifts and the couples got things for each of the kids. Olivia and Elliot got the kids gift cards to restaurants and their favorite electronics store. Elliot gave Olivia a bracelet with his birthstone and hers with all of the kids in between, plus a couple of plain stones joking they needed to fill those. He also got her some sexy lingerie that he had Maureen, Kathy and Casey pick out for him.

Olivia got him some new shirts and ties for work plus a men's diamond ring saying if she was wearing one he was going too, he held his finger out while she put it on. Then she pulled a heart-shaped candy box out from under the table. "This is yours too El."

"Liv we agreed no candy baby."

"It's not candy, but I hope you like it."

He opened the box, everyone watched as he went pale and then smiled. "I hope this means what I think it means." He pulled infant onesies, booties, a small blanket, a pacifier and under all of it were bibs that said _I love daddy. _Everything was in neutral colors such as light green and pale yellow. "Liv does this mean that you're telling me I'm going to be a daddy again?"

She smiled and nodded. "I hope you're as thrilled as I am."

He wiped his eyes and pulled her over on his lap and kissed her passionately, and then he looked up. "Well guys, I'm going to be a daddy again." He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed. "Welcome to our crazy family Stabler number 6."

Everyone was congratulating them when the door opened, the server brought a cake with the candles lit, a simple white cake that said Happy Valentine's Day Our Family on it. Then Olivia heard a voice and turned around again. "Are we too late for dessert?"

Her eyes opened wide. "Mom, you said you guys were going to visit Greg and Janney."

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "We lied; actually we went to meet them." She turned toward the door and a young couple walked in.

Olivia ran over and hugged the young man. "What a great surprise, but you missed my surprise. I just let everyone know that Elliot and I are going to have a baby."

Greg smiled. "I'm going to be Uncle Greg, I can't wait."

Elliot walked over. "Come on in and meet everyone."

Don and Liz both hugged Olivia. Don had tears in his eyes. "I'm very proud of you sweetheart, I'm going to be grandpa. We're going to discuss desk duty tomorrow young lady."

"Yes we are nothing is going to happen to your grandchild." They walked over to everyone. She walked over by Elliot and he put his arm around her to pull her close. Kathy and Polan walked over by them.

Kathy leaned over. "When are you due, do you know?"

"Best I can figure and I just went to my doctor to double check so I could tell Elliot tonight, we came up with October 1st, why?"

"We're due in late August but we haven't told anyone yet, we'll tell them in a few weeks. So you two are going to have Stabler number 6 and we are going to have Richardson number 1 but between the four of us we are going to have 7 of them. It's a good thing we're a team."

Olivia smiled. "We are going to have to tag team Eli and these two." She laughed. "We are one big crazy family but it works, I came from basically no family and look at this now."

The four of them watched as their big family dished out plates of cake, stacked and sorted gifts and fixed cups of coffee for the adults. Olivia was so glad that she had all of these wonderful people in her life on a day that was named for love; she was standing there in a room full of love.

Elliot leaned over and kissed her. "I love you baby." He rubbed her flat stomach. "And I love you too baby."

**TBC**

Review… Oh gosh you could go in to a coma from the sweetness in this one, but do not fear the next chapter won't be all fluff!


	12. Easter Parade

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

Summary: This is Easter with the Stabler Clan and a few others….there might be problems but more delights on the way. And guess who shows up for dinner? Secrets get spilled!

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I'll take them for Mother's Day

**Chapter Twelve: Easter Parade **

Elliot and Olivia were finally all moved in their new house; they bought the house and got moved in so they would be fully moved in before the wedding. They had a busy weekend coming up and since the wedding had been moved up almost a week due to problems with scheduling and a few days of honeymoon, they were running on empty now. Olivia got up and started the coffee and put the cinnamon rolls in the oven then went to wake Elliot up. "Hey sweetheart, get up the kids will be here soon."

He rolled over. "I still don't know why the kids have to come here before church instead of going with their mother."

She smiled. "Eli isn't coming and Maureen is meeting us at church, but the other kids wanted to stop by before church so I invited them to go with us. Now get up and get ready big guy. Did you call the tux rental shop about the wedding date change?"

"Yes I did, with 10 post-it notes on my desk Friday something made me remember to do it baby. Has everyone been called?"

"Yes, my dress is ready so I'm picking it up tomorrow after work and it's being stored at Don and Liz's condo, you're nosey."

"And you're going to look like an angel baby. So I guess I better hop in the shower, I smell Lizzie's rolls baking."

"She made them last night so I just had to put them in the oven, that girl is such a good cook."

He smiled. "Take a shower with me baby."

"Can't the rolls are in the oven."

Just then they heard the door open. "Daddy are you and momma decent, can we come in?"

Elliot grinned and went to the door; he stepped out and looked at his kids. "I'm going to jump in the shower and Liv has to get ready, can you guys go in the kitchen and watch the rolls? Liv put them in the oven already."

Lizzie smiled. "Sure go on and get ready, I'll take care of the rolls. I need to make the glaze anyway. Is momma feeling okay this morning?"

"She's feeling better, we'll be out soon." He stepped back in and locked the bedroom door and then looked at her and smiled. "Let's go take a shower baby." So they got in the shower and made love while the kids were waiting for them, which means they had to hurry to get ready.

When they came out the kids smiled. Kathleen got up and hugged Olivia. "Wow momma, you look amazing." She put her hand on Liv's abdomen. "So how is my little brother or sister doing?"

Dickie got up and smiled. "Kathleen you're not talking to the right one, you go to the source." He sat down by Olivia and talked straight to her abdomen. "So kiddo, you need to be nice to momma, don't make her sick and don't beat her up too much on the inside. Be nice to her kid, you're going to need her to side with you against dad one day."

Olivia ran her hands through Dickie's hair. "You and Eli are just like your dad, chance are this is another little Elliot too."

Lizzie turned around from the counter where she was working and rolled her eyes. "Oh God help us all."

Dickie walked over to the counter and leaned close. "That would be better than getting a little sister like you."

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "We have different mothers stupid, if they have a girl she'll be just like momma."

Dickie laughed. "It's not genetic, it's spooky weird. Grandma Liz, momma Liv and Lizzie are like triplets, does the world need another one? I mean aren't we in trouble with the three we have?"

Olivia put her arms around her soon to be stepson. "You love me and you know it."

"I do, I'm a Stabler guy so it happens to the best of us."

Lizzie turned around with the platter. "Everyone to the table, here's another platter of cinnamon rolls that are perfect thanks to me of course."

Olivia smiled at Lizzie. "Those smell so good, I'm starving."

Elliot pulled Olivia to the table. "Sit down baby; we're waiting on you this morning. I'll get your decaf. Dickie you get the plates, Lizzie has the rolls and Kat you can grab that fruit bowl out of the refrigerator."

"Guys, I'm pregnant but I can still help with breakfast."

Dickie smiled. "But we're not letting you, so sit back and enjoy."

After breakfast they finally made their way to church. Elliot, Olivia and the kids made their way down the aisle where Kathy, Polan, Eli and Maureen were sitting and saving seats for them. Some of the people at church hadn't seen Elliot much since the divorce and they had never seen Olivia. He noticed people looking like they wondered if problems were going to arise; and even more raised eyebrows when they saw Elliot and Olivia reach the seat. Elliot hugged Kathy and shook hands with Polan and then Olivia hugged Kathy and Polan. Then the whole family sat down together. A woman leaned forward and poked Dickie on the shoulder. "Richard, I don't believe I know the lady with your father."

He smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you sitting there Mrs. Taylor. This is Olivia Benson; she's going to be our step mom in May. Momma Liv, this is Mrs. Taylor she was my math teacher last year."

Kathy was sitting beside Olivia and she leaned over. "Nosey, busy body is more like it. She wanted to be introduced to Polan when we came in and then asked if he got along with Elliot."

Elliot put his arm around Olivia on the back of the seat and then he leaned forward. "So Kath, how have you been feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, this is my last. I told Polan that I can't do this again and he's okay with that." She looked at Olivia. "How are you feeling Liv?"

"I'm feeling pretty good too. Dickie had a heart to heart with my stomach this morning about the baby being good to me so I'll side with him against Elliot one day."

"He's on a major campaign for two more brothers and Lizzie wants two sisters." She laughed as she looked over at Lizzie. "He says that the world doesn't need another Olivia and that's what Lizzie has turned into."

Olivia laughed. "I don't know why he thinks that."

"Because she has, she acts more like she should be your child than mine. It's kind of funny actually. So are you ready for the wedding?"

Olivia leaned close to Kathy. "I haven't told Elliot this but I'm a nervous wreck, I'm going to need someone to come that morning and help me get dressed."

"I'm your matron of honor, it's my job. The girls and I will get you ready; don't be nervous, he loves you so much."

"And I love him too but I'm scared to death."

"I was too with Polan, and we are great. You'll be fine, don't worry. I mean you are practically married now; it's just going through the motions then. I think Dickie and Lizzie want to live with you guys after you get back from the honeymoon."

"I would never take the kids from you Kathy, you know that."

"We live 10 houses apart, its okay they can come and see me anytime."

After church Kathy and Elliot were standing outside talking to some people they had known for years, Olivia and Polan were talking while the kids were off with their friends. Dickie came over with one of his friends and he smiled at Olivia. "Ryan this is my momma Liv, she's marrying my dad in May. Momma, tell him that you're really a cop and that you're really marrying my dad."

She put her hand out. "Hi Ryan, nice to meet you, yes I'm a Detective and on May 4th I'm marrying Dickie's dad."

The boy smiled. "Is it because he knocked you up? Dickie said you guys are having a baby."

Dickie rolled his eyes. "Oh geez act your age moron, my dad and momma Liv have been living together for months. Plus he got her pregnant at my mom's house over the holidays."

Olivia smiled and pulled her stepson close. "Thanks Dickie, we wanted to share that with everyone."

Lizzie walked over and leaned in to Olivia. "If you didn't want it shared with the masses then you shouldn't have told half brain, all mouth there. Let me guess idiot, one of your friends was acting his penis size and not his age again."

Elliot started to step in but Kathy held him back. "Let her handle it, she is going to be their stepmom."

Olivia put her arm around Lizzie. "Please don't use words like that at church and yes one of your brother's friends was acting a bit immature. It's a guy thing, I would like to say it won't last forever but I promised to never lie to you sweetheart."

Lizzie's friend Shelley that had visited the Stabler's before came over. "Oh hey Liv what's up?"

"My blood pressure, how are you doing?"

"Just great until I got in the presence of not so greatness."

Olivia smiled. "Girls I know you like to insult boys, trust me I totally get it. But one day you will find that guy that makes your day better just by being there. Your blood boils because he said one thing that made you mad, and then smiled and made it better. You will find that perfect guy that will light up every day because he is there in your world."

Lizzie looked up and smiled. "You're talking about dad?"

"Of course I'm talking about your dad. You will find the one guy that makes everything you do worth the effort and every chance worth taking. Above all a love that makes your heart soar."

Shelley smiled. "That was beautiful Liv, no wonder Elliot loves you."

Dickie and Ryan were making gag noises and Olivia was laughing at them. Elliot walked over to the boys and put his arms around both of them. "Boys let me tell you right now, you are going to look back on this moment and realize how stupid you were in doubting what Liv says. Because you are going to find a woman that no matter what she does makes every day great."

Dickie looked at Elliot. "I want you guys to get married, you are like walking Hallmark cards and it's a bit gross."

Elliot patted him on the back. "I'm in love Dickie."

Dickie smiled and nodded toward his stepdad. "Polan and mom don't get gross all the time like you and momma Liv do."

Kathy smiled. "Yes we do, we just do that stuff behind your back."

Lizzie smiled at her twin. "I mean really stupid, mom is pregnant." They all laughed.

Polan looked at Olivia. "What time should we be at your house? You probably need a nap or something don't you? I know Kathy will need one while the kids and I get things ready to bring."

Elliot cut in. "Yes she does need a nap, and that gives me time to get things done."

Kathleen walked over. "I'll go home with you and Liv, she can take a nap and I'll help you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not sick."

Kathleen walked over and put her arm around Olivia. "And we want you to stay not sick; mom takes naps so why can't you just admit you get tired. I just walk for me and I get tired, you are walking for two so I know you have to get tired. So today you're off work and off doing anything, you've got grown kids that can help and take care of you so let us. Everyone else can go help Polan and I can help dad. I'm sure Grandma and grandpa will be over soon, are Uncle Greg and Aunt Janney coming?"

"Yes everyone's coming today."

"Okay then, they will come early to help out. I know how these people operate, they're my family and we all want to take care of you. So no argument, I'm going with you and dad."

Olivia smiled. "Kat is going with us and I'm going to take a nap, no way I'm arguing with that speech. So come over in a couple of hours."

Polan nodded. "Sometimes they have to get on Kathy too."

Elliot and Kathleen were almost done setting out everything and getting food ready, Olivia was asleep. The doorbell rang and Kathleen ran to answer it so it wouldn't wake Olivia up. She opened the door and saw a woman she didn't recognize. "Hi, who are you?"

"This is my nieces' house so I guess I should ask who you are."

"I'm Kathleen Stabler, are you momma Liv's aunt? If you are then she doesn't even know you." She started to close the door. "Let me get my dad."

The woman pushed the door back open and walked in. "You young lady will not keep me out of my nieces' house, but you can leave."

Suddenly they heard a voice from the direction in the bedroom. "Kat come here sweetie. Who are you and why are you in my house treating my stepdaughter like that?"

The woman looked up and her face softened. "Olivia darling, I'm your aunt Tanya. I thought this girl just didn't want to let me in."

"You might have told her who you were." She looked toward the kitchen. "El, would you come out here please?"

Elliot walked out of the kitchen and ignoring the woman walked over and kissed Olivia. "What's wrong baby?" Then he looked toward the door and the woman standing by it. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Olivia's aunt Tanya Benson, and you are?"

He put his hand out and walked over. "Her fiancé Elliot Stabler, this is one of our daughter's Kathleen Stabler. Our other children are with their mother and her husband."

She nodded. "So this is your daughter and you have other kids?"

"I have 5 children with my ex-wife and all of them are nuts about Liv. We are having a family dinner today, stay and meet everyone. We're getting married in May; maybe you'll want to come to that too?"

Olivia put her hand up. "Just a minute Elliot, I want to know why you're just now coming around."

"I was told that my sister's baby died, Serena and I didn't speak after the rape she just shut me out. Then I came back to New York a few weeks ago and I saw you in the mall with a younger girl and I took a picture of you because you look like Serena when she was younger. Then I did research to find out who you were and found out that I was lied to and I missed all of these years with my niece. I would love to meet your family Olivia."

"Then please stay Aunt Tanya and in a few months you are going to be a great aunt, I'm due in October."

Just then the door opened so she moved away from it and she saw another pregnant woman, a man carrying a little boy and more kids walk in. Olivia looked at them and smiled. "This is my Aunt Tanya; she just came back to New York so we just met. This is Elliot's ex-wife Kathy, her husband Polan and Maureen, Dickie, Lizzie and Eli are Elliot and Kathy's kids. Kathy and Polan are expecting their first in August."

Tanya smiled. "Well this group believes in having babies don't you?"

Elliot smiled. "You're never lonely in a big family." He pulled Olivia close. "Isn't that right baby?"

"Exactly, these kids are the best and if Elliot has to work late then I always have someone to keep me busy, make sure I take a nap or to wait on me."

The door opened again and she saw more people come in. They all hugged Olivia, Elliot and the kids. Olivia walked over to them. "Guys this is my Aunt Tanya Benson that I only met today. Aunt Tanya this is Fin, Casey, Alex and John our co-workers." They all shook hands with Olivia's aunt. They were busy setting up when the doorbell rang and Lizzie ran out of the room.

She yelled. "It's gotta be grandpa, I'll get it."

They could hear the young girl from where they were in the kitchen. "Grandma you look so pretty, grandpa put me down, you're going to break your back."

Olivia smiled. "I better go say hi to my parents."

Tanya just looked at Elliot, so he clarified her unanswered questioned. "Our Captain kind of unofficially adopted Olivia and to her he's dad, better than your dad being a rapist when you're a cop. He's married to a judge and Olivia calls her mom. She always loved Serena but she has a great relationship with Liz and she loves Olivia like she were her own. Liz has a son that thinks of Olivia as his older sister and they are extremely close, she has the family she always wanted." He motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, meet the people that Liv calls mom and dad I'm sure you'll like them."

Tanya nodded. "I know my sister was a drunk and probably not very nice to Olivia, if I would have known the baby lived I would have stepped in to help out with her. Let's go meet them so I can thank them."

They walked in the other room and saw Olivia hugging Don. Tanya frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Don Cragen, you rotten son of a bitch it's you."

He turned around and walked over toward Tanya. "Well if it's not the wicked witch, I didn't see your broom parked out there Tanya. Did you hear Liv was pregnant and thought you try to help her lose the baby just like you tried to help Serena lose Liv?"

Tanya walked up close with her hands on her hips. "That was not my fault; anyone could have fallen over that wall."

"Fallen yes but you pushed her; if I hadn't been there she would have lost Liv."

Everyone was stunned. Olivia looked at Don. "Dad, my aunt hasn't been to New York since before I was born so how do you know her? It's true what I always thought isn't it? You knew my mother before you met me?"

"Yes I knew your mother and I was walking the beat the night she got pushed over the wall, I found her. I rode with her to the hospital and checked on her several times to make sure she was okay, she told me that she was raped and that's how she got pregnant. But after you were born she sent me a thank you note with a picture of you and every year she sent me a school picture of you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to have to tell you that her own sister tried to kill you because she was ashamed that her unmarried sister was pregnant and that she got raped."

Olivia looked around. "Go on and eat without me." She took the ring off and gave it to Elliot. "I'm a child of rape Elliot and my life is destined to be screwed up, I don't want to bring you or your kids into it. As much as I love you, the wedding is off." She ran out the front door.

Kathy and Polan got everyone in the kitchen to eat after Fin and Munch not so nicely threw Olivia's aunt out. Elliot, Maureen, Liz and Don went looking for Olivia. They figured she didn't need everyone out looking for her because she wouldn't talk to just anyone. Don found her sitting on a park bench. He sat down and looked at his hands unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, I should have told you all of this but I just didn't want you to know that someone in your life tried to end it before it started."

"So that's how you have the pictures of me."

"Yes and it's no accident that you work in my unit. I saw your name and I scooped you up immediately, you've always kind of been my girl to me. Your past doesn't matter to any of us that love you sweetheart, especially Elliot."

"I guess I screwed up again didn't I daddy Don?"

"No, just tell him the wedding is back on and don't do this again. I'm getting old sweetheart, daddy's old heart can't take much more of your drama."

She smiled. "I wish you were my real dad."

"What's a real dad Liv? He loves you and I do. He wants the best for you and I do. He'll hurt anyone that hurts you and I will. DNA doesn't matter but love does, so I am your dad in what matters most. Liz and I love you just like you are our own daughter. We are both so proud of you and the accomplishments you've made. When Liz has to step down from a trial saying her daughter is the detective that solved the case, she's not sad about it. She does that with great pride in you honey, the pride of a mother. Now talk to Elliot and get the wedding back on."

"I love you dad." She hugged him and then he got up and walked off.

Elliot walked over and sat down. "So are we having a wedding or not?"

"You sound like you don't care anymore."

"I want to marry you baby but you can't blame me for what your mom and your aunt did, that was years ago. Forget it and move on with me and our family. I love you and the kids love you. I do care; not marrying you will crush me baby."

She moved over to sit close to him. "Then let's get married Stabler." He put her ring back on her finger.

He kissed her nose and then smiled. "Like your dad said, this old heart can't handle your drama."

"Want to go back now?"

"They're going back to let them know things are okay, we'll walk slowly and enjoy the park." He kissed her again.

She smiled. "I want to get back and get a piece of that bunny cake that Lizzie made, it looked really good." They continued to walk through the park back to their house hand in hand; back to the people they called family.

**TBC**

_Review…Yes I changed the wedding date… because I wanted the wedding on a Saturday._


	13. Time to Party

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

Summary: It's party time for the SVU crew, family and friends. Bachelor party, bachelorette party and pre-wedding jitters. This chapter is going to be really long to fit in both parties, so if you don't like really long chapters, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I haven't had that birthday yet.

A/N: This should have been posted yesterday but once again personal life gets in the way… just a busy time right now…. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: Time to Party**

Elliot walked into the precinct and looked at the calendar on his desk with a smile, the next time he came to his desk he would be married again to Olivia. This was his dream come true for years and now it was just a day away. He didn't even hear Cragen enter the squad room. "You're here early son."

Elliot laughed. "Oh just wanted to get my paperwork done, I have several days off so I just wanted to get it all done. With changing the wedding date twice we've been busy rearranging and scrambling to get things done. At this point I should have two weeks left and now its tomorrow."

He nodded. "Where's Liv?"

"Ummm, I believe she's either at Casey's or Kathy's. We kind of had a fight yesterday and she left mad at me and wouldn't talk to me last night."

"What happened?"

"I made the mistake of admitting I was nervous about tomorrow and she took it to mean that I was having second thoughts. I tried to explain to her that it was just nerves about everything coming together but you know Liv."

He smiled at Elliot. "Yes I know Liv, don't worry she'll come around. So is the bachelor party tonight? I was surprised that being your superior and future father-in-law I was invited."

"Don we aren't doing the stripper thing or lap dance thing. Just a bunch of guys sitting around drinking, playing cards, talking and watching movies, just having a good time. I told Fin that there was to be nothing like that, she would kill me. Plus even Dickie's going to be there, but Eli is going to his aunt's house until after the party."

John and Fin walked in and John looked at Elliot. "You and Liv make up yet?"

"No, she won't talk to me."

"She's outside on her way in here so gear up for it man."

Elliot poured a cup of coffee and sat down. "She's not talking to me, so it will be quiet while she ignores me." He sat down at his desk and started on his paperwork. He knew the minute she walked in, she didn't make a sound but over the years he had started to sense her presence.

Olivia put her things down and walked over to Elliot, he geared up for the worse she could give him. "El, can we talk in private for a few minutes?"

"Sure baby, cribs?" She didn't say anything just turned and started walking for the cribs. When they got in the door he closed the door, leaned against it and folded his arms to keep from reaching out to her. "So talk Liv."

She realized that she really had hurt him by doubting him again. "I'm sorry El and if you want to call off the wedding, I understand but I love you and I want to marry you more than anything. I guess I let my pre-wedding jitters get the best of me and I tried to find problems where they didn't exist. I ruined our last night before the wedding together, since we aren't staying at the same place tonight."

He couldn't help it; she looked so lost standing there and not at all like his happy Liv. So he reached out and pulled her to him. "But we can grab some time this afternoon for just us, go home and grab a nooner before the kids come in and the parties start tonight. I'm going to miss having you in bed with me tonight and not seeing you in the morning."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Grab a nooner Elliot? It's been a while since we did that, sounds perfect to me."

He kissed her again and then backed away. "I promised Cragen no more sex in the cribs so we need to go back down now or I'm going to break that promise, I want you so bad right now."

"Okay, we'll work until lunchtime and then go home and get in some alone time. I love you so much; I can't wait to become your wife."

"You have no idea Liv just how much that means to me. I can't wait to call you Olivia Stabler."

She laughed at the memory. "Lizzie's been calling me that since before you proposed, wishful thinking I guess. Let's go get some work done so we can catch our afternoon nap." She winked at him and then walked around him to head downstairs.

When they got back to the squad room they were holding hands so Fin and John knew everything was okay. Elliot walked her to her desk and then kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to talk to Cragen." She nodded and watched him go.

Elliot walked in their boss' office. "Hey Don, I wanted to get Liv out of here at lunchtime. We're in for a busy weekend; I just wanted some time alone before everything starts tonight. With Liv not staying at home tonight, well I just wanted to spend some time with her before things got nuts."

Cragen smiled. "Trust me, I get it. Go now, there is nothing out there that can't wait the weekend so just get Liv and take her home now. Spend some time together before everyone is in your business from now on."

"Sounds like you're familiar."

Cragen laughed as he sat down. "I married a judge, trust me I'm familiar."

Elliot came back to Olivia's desk. "Come on baby let's go home, Don said we need some quality time before everyone starts being in our business."

She smiled as she stood up. "I can't argue with that." She looked at the guys. "I'll see you guys tomorrow; remember the rules for tonight there is to be no one naked at his party."

Cragen stepped out of his office. "They'll behave, I was invited." He walked over to Olivia. "I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, I'm staying with you tonight and then Liz and I are going to the church together tomorrow. He smiled. "Tomorrow is a big day for the two of you but for me as well, I never thought I would walk anyone down the aisle."

Olivia laughed. "Well we have something in common; I never expected to walk down the aisle either." She hugged Don. "See you tonight dad."

He laughed. "Well I can't call you baby, that's Elliot's territory so I'll have to say see you tonight little girl." She hugged him again and left before he could see the tears in her eyes, he was glad because she almost saw his. He walked over to Finn's desk. "So what can I bring for tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, the pizzas are taken care of so if you want you could bring some chips and dip or some sodas. We aren't drinking any alcohol tonight except a few beers and miss control freak has a tight rein on that, so they have been purchased by your wife and daughter."

John smiled. "First bachelor party where the hosts are not really hosting but the bride is micromanaging from the bachelorette party along with her mother. Did you know when you married her Don that you not only got a wife but Liv got a co-conspirator?"

Don laughed as he turned to walk back to his office. "Not at the time but it didn't take long after. I'll see you guys around 7:00 at Elliot and Olivia's house, I'm sure it's set up with speakers and some kind of video devices to Kathy's house."

Fin looked at John. "I never thought about it, you know Lizzie is a genius so she probably wired that house so they'll know everything we say and do down at Kathy's house. This is going to be shit tonight; we can't even talk about the women."

John shook his head. "No, we will talk about them and test the theory. Lizzie and Dickie are twins, if she did it then he'll know about it so if we start talking and he gets nervous then we'll know she did it." They smiled and nodded.

Elliot and Olivia arrived home and practically ran into the house; he locked the door and picked her up while almost running into the bedroom. "Lock the door El, since the kids all have house keys."  
So he locked the bedroom door, put her down and started stripping off both of their clothes. She smiled at him. "How much time do we have?"

"We have about 3 hours before they get here to pick you up but with them only being 10 houses away if they see us home in the middle of the day they might get worried and come here to check, so we might have 10 minutes."

She jumped on the bed and looked back at him. "Then get your naked self over here Stabler and show me what I missed last night. Make love to Olivia Benson for the last time."

He looked at her all confused. "Why for the last time baby?"

"Because when you make love to me tomorrow I'll be Olivia Stabler."

"That's right, but you'll still be Detective Benson at work won't you?"

"No, I'll be Detective Stabler at work. I talked to dad and told him that I decided to change my name and go with Stabler at work and home, it might be confusing but I want everyone to know you're taken."

"I've been taken since the day I met you baby." No more words were spoken between them for quite some time, he kissed her and made love to her several times. Then he went to the kitchen for water, only this time he forgot to lock the door when he came back. He got in bed with her and they made love again and then collapsed to take a nap.

Kathy and Polan were sitting at the house waiting for Olivia to come down and tell him to go on to their house and meet up with Elliot for the party. The girls changed their plans but forgot to tell Olivia and Elliot. He looked at her and then his watch. "They've been home but not answering any phone so maybe we should walk up there, she might be sick or passed out. With Liv being pregnant so much could happen."

Kathy nodded. "I agree, we should go up there." So she grabbed the emergency key and they walked to Olivia and Elliot's house, they knocked and yelled but no answer. She looked all over the house but they didn't see anyone, and there were the cell phones on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to check the bedroom; since she stayed with us maybe they came home to take a nap." She opened the bedroom door but closed it laughing. "There is one naked ass I never want to see again, Polan she is covered but he's not so you go wake them up. They are in there naked as anything."

He laughed and grabbed the blanket from the couch; he threw it from the bedroom door onto Elliot's lower body and then went in. "Elliot, hey Elliot; get up you two or you'll miss your parties."

Olivia looked up and squealed. "Oh no, what time is it?"

Kathy walked in and smiled. "It's almost 3:00, good thing we came up here instead of the kids I mean seeing that Olivia tattoo on your ass El could have put them in therapy for a few years."

He smiled. "Oh you're funny; at least I don't have Polan on my tit."

Polan laughed. "And I'm really grateful that you don't El that would put me in therapy."

Olivia started laughing. "The girls have seen Elliot's name tattoo on me so they know about it, no therapy so we're all good."

Kathy smiled. "I heard about it, Lizzie said it's very beautiful so where is it?"

Olivia looked at Polan and he smiled. "I'll just step out in the hallway now."

Then Olivia pulled the blanket down to reveal Elliot's name tattoo in a heart where her heart is and the heart had wings on it. "Kathleen actually picked out the tattoo; Lizzie held my hand while I got it done. They love it. I had it done for Elliot's birthday."

Kathy smiled. "It's very beautiful. So I'll let you guys get ready, just meet us at the house because I really don't want to know the story behind Olivia's name on your ass Elliot."

"That was not my fault; you'll have to ask her anyway because she had it done when I passed out one night when I promised I wouldn't drink."

Kathy laughed as she walked out the door. "Damn she's perfect for you."

Olivia smiled at him. "My bag is packed for tonight so let's shower then you can walk me to Kathy's house, I'll just ride home with Liz after the party."

"I'm going to miss you tonight baby." They made love in the shower one more time then got ready for party time. Elliot and Olivia got her things ready and then he walked her down to Kathy's house.

**Party Time**

_Bachelorette Party_

Liz, Casey, Alex, Maureen and Kathleen were sitting on the floor, Kathy was sitting on a chair and Lizzie was sitting on the couch with Olivia's head in her lap. Casey laughed. "Okay, we need to play a game but I don't want to make Olivia or Kathy uncomfortable here. It's weird having the bride to be and the ex-wife in the same room."

Kathy laughed. "I'm fine with whatever, that part of my life is over. I mean I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing Olivia's name tattoo on Elliot's ass today when I went to wake them up."

All of them started laughing including the girls. Lizzie yelled out. "Oh you have got to tell that story, it's so funny but daddy hates it. He's not here so tell it."

Kathy looked at her daughter. "You knew?"

"Yes, Aunt Casey told me and well it's funny. Tell it Aunt Casey."

Casey laughed and then cleared her throat. "Okay here goes. Elliot and Olivia had not officially started seeing each other yet but he had been divorced for almost a year and they were flirting around. One night we all went out and he promised her he wouldn't drink a lot because they had court the next morning. When they had court and he got drunk then she had to stay with him, sleep on his couch and make sure he got to court. So he promised. Anyway we went out and he drank so much he got drunk and passed out. Our friend Leo is a tattoo artist; I mean Olivia was so pissed that you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. So she pulled Elliot's pants down and had Leo tattoo her name on Elliot's ass. Then as usual Leo and Fin helped him out to Olivia's car, we followed them to his apartment and helped them in and then she did like she always did to make sure he showed up for court. The next afternoon he said something to her about his ass being sore and she ignored him. He went home and looked in the mirror; I swear they didn't speak for almost a week. Then she asked for a transfer and he straightened up.

Kathy shook her head. "When we signed the papers I told him that left him free to see Olivia and he smiled and said that she didn't want to see him. Men are so blind at times. Then when he decides the time is right it takes all of us and tons of scheming to get them together."

Olivia looked back at Kathy. "You were in on all of that too?"

"You knew?"

"Yes I knew, well I figured it out because there was too much for it to just happen at once. The girls' party, Dickie seeing the fortune teller, holidays at your house and everything that happened. I figured he was up to something but look where it got me, I'm getting married tomorrow to the man I love, I share 5 wonderful children with one of my best friends and I'm going to have my own baby. She stopped talking. "Lizzie if you keep that up I'm going to go to sleep."

Alex spoke up. "Okay here's a game, we'll only play it if no one is going to be uncomfortable. Each person will tell how long they've known that Olivia and Elliot would end up together. We'll start with Liz, mother of the bride and then go around the circle ending with Olivia."

Liz looked at Olivia and smiled. "I knew once his divorce was final, he swore it wouldn't happen but I knew it would. There was just too much fire in that partnership from day one for something not to happen."

Maureen laughed. "I knew right after I met momma Liv. Mom and dad hadn't been getting along and I figured once we got older one of them would decide it wasn't working between them, I never expected them to stay good friends. But momma Liv kept him grounded and gave him a security that he needed after the divorce, I knew he would turn to her. He loved her early on in the partnership."

Kathleen smiled. "No just partner helps a partner's kids out the way momma Liv always did, jumped in to make sure our problems got solved. Made sure dad's hothead didn't get us in more trouble and sat with mom in court when I got in trouble. Went against dad's wishes and talked to grandma to help me out and then did what grandma asked and didn't tell dad that she came to help me. I knew back then that when he finally needed saving she would be the only one he would be able to turn to, the only one that would be able to love him in that way. So I knew before the divorce."

Casey nodded. "I knew right after I met them. We were playing baseball against the cops, they beat us and he carried her around on his back all over the field. I figured if he ever ended up divorced that they would end up married. More than partners without the sex is what I used to call them."

Alex smiled. "I always laughed at how they talked for each other, finished each other's sentences like they had the same exact thoughts. That is just too weird. Trevor asked me one time if they were related, eww gross. I knew early on too."

Kathy smiled. "I knew years ago that if we ever divorced that he would end up with Olivia, at least I hoped. It's hard when a couple gets divorced and you have to worry about the other one marrying someone that won't want your kids around; I was hoping that Elliot would marry Olivia. She loves our kids like they are her kids and this one will be able to play with their little one and be part of the family also. It's so weird but it works for us."

Lizzie smiled down at Olivia. "I've known since I was little, she looked at him with what Eli calls her fludder eyes. But after the divorce they both became so good at denial we got desperate and had to do something, I told daddy it was time to take action if he didn't want to lose her to someone else. I think I scared him into finally admitting his feelings.

Olivia smiled. "I spent so many years trying not to love Elliot, but it didn't work and I fell for him completely. When we finally started going out I waited for problems, almost expected just because it was too good to be true."

_Bachelor Party_

The guys were watching a movie and talking about early on in the partnership with Olivia and Elliot but avoiding anything that they didn't want the women to hear. Dickie looked over at the other men and smiled. "So dad, when can we get to the funny stories like the one about Olivia's name tattoo on your ass?"

Polan groaned. "I had to see that thing up close and personal today."

Fin got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey kid, I need to ask you something."

Dickie followed him to the kitchen. "What's up Uncle Fin?"

"Is it possible that your genius sister could have wired the house so they could hear us at the other party?"

Dickie laughed. "She is book smart but not like that, I know how to do that stuff but not her. Neither one of us were even interested in what's going on at the other party, they don't care what we're saying. Dad's going to tell momma everything anyway and if he doesn't then grandpa will tell grandma."

Fin grabbed more snacks and Dickie grabbed more sodas. "How do you like having a grandpa that's a police captain and a grandma that's a judge?"

Cragen had come to check but stood out of sight to hear the boy's answer. "It's not official until tomorrow but it's really cool so far, you would think that people would shun me because of it but they don't. This guy at school was being a jerk to Lizzie and she walked over to him and said obviously you don't know who my family is so let me tell you, my dad is detective Stabler and my stepmom is detective Benson, my grandpa is Captain Cragen and Judge Donnelly-Cragen is my grandma. Messing with me is not advisable; I can get you in a world of trouble."

Fin laughed. "She reminds me of Liv sometimes, it's freaky."

"Mom says the same thing that Grandma Liz, momma Liv and Lizzie are like triplets. If momma has a girl that is just like them, well let's just say I'm doomed. All those logical, literal females around me at once are just way to much class and smart in the room."

They started out of the room and ran into Cragen. "I was just coming to see if you guys needed help." He smiled at Dickie. "I heard what you said about your grandma, Liv and Lizzie and I have to agree. Sometimes I feel surrounded by genius and I need to run."

Dickie shook his head. "I'm doomed." They laughed as they walked back. They sat down and Dickie looked at Elliot. "Okay tattoo story dad, it's hilarious."

"Okay here goes. Liv and I were not dating yet but we were kind of going out some and we were out for drinks with Fin, Casey and Leo a friend of ours who's a tattoo artist. We had court the next day and I promised Liv I wouldn't drink too much because when I had done that before, she had to sleep on my couch and make sure I got to court. So we sat there talking and the subject of my divorce came up and well I kept drinking and before I know it I guess I passed out. She had Leo tattoo her name on my ass then Fin and Leo helped her take me to her car, they followed her to my place and helped her get me in to my apartment. The next day I got up with an extremely sore ass, I look in the mirror and see her name on my ass. We didn't speak for almost a week. I guess I had to understand why she got mad at me."

Don laughed. "That's my girl."

Fin smiled. "Who's seen Liv's tattoo?"

Don looked over. "Don't tell me she has Elliot on her ass."

Fin shook his head. "No she has a heart over her heart, the heart as wings on it and Elliot's name in it. She had it done for his birthday."

John shook his head. "I hope Alex never insists upon body art as a testament of my love for her."

Don laughed. "I'm with you John."

Polan shook his head. "I have one but I didn't get it because I passed out and she was pissed." He laughed when Elliot slapped him on the back of the head.

Dickie looked at the guys. "I'd do it, if I knew she was the only one for me forever then I would do that tattoo. But the thing is how do you know?"

Elliot patted his son on the back. "That's a long conversation son and for when you're much older." He got up. "Go play some cards guys; I'm just going to step in the backyard for some air."

Fin smiled. "He's still having an attack of nerves." They all nodded and went to the kitchen to play cards while he slipped out back with his cell phone. He sent one text and then sat down just below the deck in the dark to wait.

Soon he heard a voice some out of the shadows. "Elliot?"

"I'm over here baby." Olivia slipped on his lap. "I told them I was going out to get some air, how long do you think we have before they come looking for us?"

"Just let me hold you for a while and we'll worry about that when they come looking for us." He kissed her and soon the kiss was so passionate they were not worried about anyone but each other. Especially the women on Kathy's deck or the guys on Elliot's deck watching them.

Liz motioned for the women to go back in. "Let's just give them a little while before we break it up, it's almost like they need each other to breathe."

Don motioned for the men to go back in. "Leave them alone for now; give my girl some peace for now. Tomorrow is not going to be an easy day for her."

Olivia curled up on Elliot's lap. "I wonder if anyone suspects anything yet."

"Oh probably not they're too busy talking about us."

**TBC**

Review…..I don't have any tattoos but my daughter does so I know a person passed out probably couldn't get one without waking up… I don't know I've never passed out from drinking so I can't write about many life experiences but let's just say they did the tattoo and he was so passed out he didn't feel it… maybe his tight but has thick skin or something I don't know we'll go with that. Next up…. The Wedding!


	14. Wedding Daze

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

Summary: It's Wedding Day….some happy moments and some teary/happy moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I haven't had my birthday yet!

A/N: Sorry this was due Saturday but real life has a way of getting in the way. This is one of the last chapters from the original story I'm using so the rest will just have to come from me. I only have two maybe three chapters left. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Wedding Daze!**

Olivia woke up and stretched remembering she wasn't in her own bed but in her bedroom at Cragen's condo, her home away from home. She smiled thinking about making love with Elliot the night before under the stars after they had snuck out of their parties and hid in the grove of trees. First he held her on a chair in their backyard but they realized they could be seen from either house, so he grabbed a blanket from under their deck and they walked to the grove of trees in their backyard where they had made love at night before. Such a romantic place to make love under the stars, if she hadn't been pregnant she was sure he would get her pregnant there as much as they made love in that spot. He made love to her a couple of times and then they headed back to their respective parties, she missed him so much. She got up and put her robe on; she could smell the bacon already frying and could hear her friends talking. She was about to open the door when she heard the knock, she opened it to Cragen standing there. She smiled. "Morning Don, where are you off to so early?"

"To see if Elliot can remember to breathe. I wanted to give this to you before I left." He handed her the wrapped package. "I'll see you at the church sweetie."

"You're not going to wait for me to open it?"

"No, I know I what's in it. Go be with Liz and the girls and I'll go make sure Elliot can find his socks."

Olivia smiled. "They are tucked in his shoes in the closet with his tux." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you dad, I'll see you at the church. I love you."

"Now don't make me tear up before I see you in your dress. I love you too." She heard him at the door. "Come on Greg, grab your tux and let's go." He left smiling and she went to join the others in the kitchen after hugging her brother and watching them walk out.

She walked in the kitchen and there sat Liz, Alex, Casey, Janney, Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Rosey that had worked for Liz for years and had just recently moved in after the holidays. They all looked toward the kitchen door and Rosey smiled. "Well good morning Miss Livvie girl."

"Good morning Rosey, I woke up smelling your wonderful breakfast and just knew you wouldn't miss cooking for me on the morning of my wedding. You are coming to the wedding, right?"

The older woman put a cup of decaf in front of Olivia and hugged her close. "You only get one of those because of the baby, after that it's my special tea. Yes I'm coming to the wedding; I wouldn't miss such a special day in the life of my special girl. Miss Liz has been crying over this for a week."

Liz smiled. "I have not been crying over it, just a bit nervous about everything."

Olivia laughed. "Everything will be fine, don't worry. We've got our vows memorized; I went over mine last night a couple of times."

Lizzie smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't after you snuck out of the party to meet daddy."

Olivia's face turned red. "Oh so I did get caught?"

Janney looked around. "I miss all the good stuff because I couldn't get there, what happened?"

Maureen looked at Olivia and then back over to her aunt. "Well last night momma said she was just stepping out to get some air from mom's house. Momma's party was at mom's house and dad's party was at their house which is about 10 houses away at the most. He slipped out and she slipped out and they met in their backyard for some tonsil hockey and whatever else happened."

Janney looked over and laughed. "Shame on you Olivia I mean you do get to see him today."

"I couldn't help it; it's killing me now to be away from him." Then she looked at Kathy. "God, I'm sorry Kathy."

Kathy shook her head. "Please don't Olivia, I get it but not with Elliot. I understand what it's like when you guys kept me away from Polan the night before the wedding, I thought I was going to die. Elliot and I had to be honest about this we never had these feelings for each other, like he has with you and I have with Polan. Our divorce was a good thing Olivia. I miss Polan when he is gone during the day and I'm home, I get it sweetie really I do. But I didn't before; sometimes I was glad to see Elliot leave."

Rosey walked over and put a plate in front of Olivia. "Eat up sweetie, it's going to be awhile before you and that baby will get to eat again." Then she turned to the table. "Okay ladies I didn't cook all of this amazing food for you guys to squawk all morning, eat up you guys are way too skinny."

Olivia smiled. "Let me open my gift from dad first and then I'll eat, promise." She opened the box and pulled out a bracelet and heard the oohs and aahs from everyone. "It's a charm bracelet basically spelling out my life with Don, dates and everything. My birth date, my graduation from high school, college, the academy, my first day with SVU, my wedding day and room for it to continue on, that man is something else." She put the box down and smiled. "Now I can eat."

Don and Greg walked into Elliot and Olivia's house and Don laughed. "Something tells me I should have brought Rosey, I'm starving." They walked in the kitchen and Elliot was sitting there alone drinking what smelled like instant coffee. Don smiled. "So Elliot, doing okay this morning are you breathing and everything?"

Elliot looked up and grinned. "Oh I'm just great, now if I could just find my damn socks I'd been great. I need Liv here; she's pregnant damn it I mean it's not like she's a virgin or anything. I need her to keep me together and help me find everything; I mean I can't even find my damn socks Don."

Don smiled. "Your socks are tucked in your shoes in the closet with your tux, Liv told me before I left the house." He pulled his wallet out. "Greg go get Dickie and Eli then go pick up some breakfast for all of us guys, lots of breakfast for starving guys. I'll make coffee but pick up juice for the boys."

Greg nodded. "Sure dad." He walked on in the house. "Hey Dickie and Eli let's go get breakfast while my dad keeps your dad from freaking out completely, unless you want to watch your dad freak out it's up to you guys."

Dickie and Eli looked at each other and then ran to the door. Dickie looked at Greg. "We've been watching it all morning, it's not pretty dude. I mean Uncle Fin, Uncle John and Polan are going to be here soon and dad is a mess. He's like a girl Uncle Greg, he's falling apart without momma here. I had to look for his socks but I couldn't find them."

Greg laughed. "Livvie told our dad where your dad's socks are, it's covered." He walked over to Don. "Have Elliot call Livvie while we're gone, I know she's having trouble breathing without him too because I just know my sister."

Don walked in the kitchen. "Elliot take your cell phone out to the deck before the guys all get here and call Olivia, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to talk to you."

He smiled and got up while Don went to make coffee. These two were two of his best detectives and could solve crimes without much evidence at all but acted like a couple of wimpy girls on their wedding day, he had to laugh. Elliot hit speed dial number 1 and smiled as it rang; he hoped she wanted to talk to him. _"Good morning El."_

"Good morning baby, are you having a good morning?"

"_I am now; I just miss you so much. I can't wait until the wedding so I can see you."_

"I freaked out on Don a little because I was missing you so much and I couldn't find my socks. He told me where they are, he's making coffee and he sent Greg out for breakfast. Dickie and Eli went with him to make an escape from me; I guess I was making them crazy too."

"_I love you so much El."_

"I love you too baby, see you at the end of the aisle." He hung up and went back in the kitchen. "Thanks Don that helped."

Cragen poured each of them a cup of coffee and then sat at the table, just as they sat down, Greg returned with the boys. Polan walked in with them and then just a few minutes later Fin and John showed up. When the guys were seated with breakfast Fin spoke up. "So Cragen how was Liv when you left home this morning?"

"She was just getting up actually, the women and girls had all been there for a few hours but Liz made them let her sleep in because she had trouble sleeping last night."

Elliot looked at him. "She didn't mention that when I talked to her and you didn't mention that before, what was wrong with her?"

Dickie laughed. "How did you sleep without momma here last night or the other night when you guys had your little petty fight?"

"Not too well now that you mention it."

Don laughed. "Once you're used to sleeping next to someone you just have trouble sleeping alone, that's all I'm saying. So Liz wanted to let her sleep until Rosey had breakfast ready." He looked around. "Now eat up guys we have a wedding to get ready for."

Don, Greg, Elliot, Dickie and Eli pulled up to the church in Don's SUV and then behind them was Fin, John and Polan in Fin's SUV. They got out and moved to the back of the SUV's to get all of the suit bags and shoe boxes out. Don laughed at the little suit bag that held Eli's tux. He saw Liz's SUV in the parking lot. "Well there's the bride's ride so gentlemen let's go."

They walked into the church and Don saw that no one was around so they walked to the men's changing room. When they got there he changed and then walked to the bride's room and knocked on the door. Liz opened the door and let him in, he looked at Olivia and tears immediately fell on his cheeks. "You are so beautiful Liv."

She smiled. "Thanks dad. You are very handsome. So is Elliot doing okay?"

"He's fine, all dressed and everything. I need to go get Eli and Dickie then I'll be back, so do you have anything you want me to tell Elliot?"

She smiled. "I have a note for him actually." She handed the note to Don which he put in his pocket.

Don walked into the groom's room and saw that the guys were already including Detective Briscoe, that worked with Olivia and Elliot their first year working together he had long since transferred to homicide but they looked him up and asked him to come and be in their wedding and Elliot's brother Brad. Don walked over and shook Briscoe's hand. "How are you son?"

He laughed. "Well I have to say I saw this coming years ago sir, but to be called and asked to be in the wedding I was really honored."

Don laughed. "Olivia always had a soft spot for you and your uncle Lenny, you know that. We all miss Lenny, how's your aunt doing? And how's homicide going for you?"

"She's doing okay; I get to Boston to her home to see her a couple of times a month. Homicide is kind of like you guys, way too busy. So how is Olivia doing?"

Don smiled. "At least she's breathing." He walked to Elliot. "She sent you a note." He handed it to him. Then he held his hand out to Brad. "Hi Brad, good to see you again, we need to get this show on the road before the bride or the groom has a nervous breakdown."

He laughed. "Oh I know he's like a girl when she's not around. I would pay for someone to take my wife somewhere for an hour so I don't have to listen to her but when Liv's gone for 5 minutes my brother is like goo." They all laughed.

Don walked to the door. "I need Eli and Dickie to come with me so we can get this show on the road." Guys the ushers have everything under control and the women are lining up so you need to take your places. Eli your mom has the ring pillow ready for you so let's go boys. Dickie, your grandma Liz said she needs to see you for just a minute before you walk you momma down the aisle."

So they all left the groom's room. Elliot and the guys lined up in front of the church while Don went back to the bride's room with the younger boys. He walked in and smiled looking at the girls all dressed in midnight blue, Olivia swore she wanted her wedding to match Elliot's eyes. The younger girls had braids with blue mini roses woven in the braids while the women had buns with blue roses on each side. The dresses were mid-calf length, off the shoulder with a fitted bodice. Olivia thought all of them looked wonderful in the dresses. She had tiny baby blue roses on the shoulders of her dress to match the other dresses and in her hair which was curly. Her dress was off the shoulder, fitted bodice but hung from the waist to hide any baby bump that might be showing to mid-calf length. Liz walked up to Olivia. "Sweetie, you have your something blue with the garter. Here is your something borrowed, simply because the purpose of these pearls is to be passed down. I want you to wear them as your something borrowed from me, then when Maureen gets married I want her to wear them and then on to Kathleen, then on to Lizzie."

Olivia opened the box and lifted them out. "They are so beautiful, thank you mom. I'm sure the girls will love these also."

Dickie walked over. "Now we have to take care of your something new, this is from all of us kids plus mom and Polan. We would like for you to wear it for the wedding."

She smiled as she opened the box; it was a bracelet with a heart that said welcome to the family on it. She hugged Dickie. "Thank you, will you put it on me?" He put it on her wrist.

Don, Liz, Dickie and Olivia joined the others in the lobby of the church and he nodded. Don walked Liz to her seat and joined her; some looked at them funny, wondering why he wasn't walking the bride in but then the bridesmaids started in. First in was Lizzie. She smiled at her dad as she walked slowly down the long aisle the first half being flanked by uniformed officers. Then Casey next was Kathleen, then Alex, followed by Maureen, then Janney and finally Kathy. Then little Eli came down, he paused looking up at the uniformed officers smiling at them and then walked on down. He got down to the end of the aisle and looked up at Elliot and tried to whisper. "Hey daddy, momma Livvie's back there with Dickie and she looks really pretty, you can't even tell she's gonna have a baby." Everyone started laughing. He smiled and moved to stand with Polan like he was told.

The music to alert the bride started and everyone stood. Don moved to the halfway mark like he was supposed to and Elliot looked back to see his bride on the arm of his son. The uniformed officers moved to attention, Dickie kissed her on the cheek and then held his arm out to his future stepmom. "Well momma, let's go get you married. It's about damn time too." He started down the aisle with her toward Don.

When they reached Don he handed her off and kissed her again and then moved to the back of the church to walk around and join the men in the front so he could take his spot in front as groomsman. Don held his arm out to Olivia and started the rest of the way down the aisle with Olivia. She noticed Elliot wiping his eyes and smiled at the emotion there. Don whispered to her. "He really loves you so much sweetie."

"I know dad."

They got to the end of the aisle and Elliot stepped down to stand beside Don. The priest talked about marriage and then smiled, he had talked to Don about how to answer but Olivia didn't know how he was going to answer this question. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Don kissed her cheek and then handed her off to Elliot then he stepped back to join an already emotional Liz at their seat, who was also sitting with Rosey. Olivia requested that Rosey sit with Don and Liz.

When it got to the vows they were both nervous but she was sure Elliot had already read the note so he knew what she wanted to include in the vows. The priest looked out at the guest. "The bride and groom have written their own vows, so at this time we will hear their vows. Olivia if you would like to go first." The girls had heard her vows so they would be surprised at the addition to the vows.

"Elliot Stabler, you are the love of my life and my best friend. You are my very reason to get up the morning and what makes every day special for me. I fell in love with you years ago and I love you even more today. I promise to love you with everything I am until the day I die. And I promise to be there for you, your children and our children until the day I can no longer be on this earth. I'm honored to be joining the Stabler family." Originally neither one of them had included anything about her joining the family in the vows but she felt that they needed to include the children in the vows in more than just one way.

Olivia Benson, I've loved you for so long I honestly can't remember when I started loving you. You make every day better for me, when I'm sick just your smile make me feel better. I could get lost in your eyes for hours and forget my own name. I promise to love you until the day I die. I will be there for you, my children and our children until the day I can no longer be on this earth. I'm very honored that you are joining the Stabler family. I love you very much Livvie.

The priest asked for the rings and Eli piped up. "I got them rings daddy right here." Everyone laughed again. Polan took the rings off the pillow and gave them to the priest.

After the ceremony and the kiss the priest stood before everyone with Olivia and Elliot in front of him. "I'm honored to be the first to introduce Detectives Olivia and Elliot Stabler for the first time in public." They walked down hand in hand. Then each one walked down.

The reception was in full swing and the DJ was chosen by Fin and of course he was as Fin had told them tons of fun. He was telling jokes and letting people tell funny things about Olivia and Elliot between songs. Then it was time for the toasts. Polan and Kathy took the stage. The DJ got up and quieted everyone. "The best man and matron of honor will now give their toasts so everyone get an alcoholic beverage, except of course for the bride and the matron of honor."

Polan went first. "Elliot, I have to say I was shocked when you asked me to be your best man, but I was also honored. I mean I'm married to your ex-wife so many people wondered what you were drinking or smoking when you asked me. You and Olivia are two sides of the same coin, you are made for each other and that's so rare. The love you have is so special, hang on to each other. Especially since you are the godparents of our baby and our neighbors. You've become one of my closest friends Elliot, not to mention we share some great kids. I couldn't ask for two better friends or neighbors than the two of you. Hang in there guys." Everyone cheered and took a drink

Kathy took the microphone next. "Olivia, I had to think on this a lot I mean you are now married to my ex-husband. I thought at one time Elliot was the love of my life, then I realized he couldn't be because he was yours. When I met you and saw how he was with you, I realized that he had a bond with you that I would never have, it hurt at first but then I just got used to it. After we divorced and I met Polan, I realized it was because we were never meant to be that he was meant for you. He is your other half and you are his. You have become one of my best friends, I can count on you and I like that. I'm honored to be standing up for you today, I never thought that would happen. We are all family and that's best for the kids and all of us. My baby will have the best godmother just like my kids have a wonderful other mother. Be patient, we all know that El requires lots of that. Just love each other like only you can, that's all I can ask and love the kids equally." They stepped down and hugged Elliot and Olivia.

The DJ spoke into the microphone. "Now it's time for a dance with the groom and matron of honor and the bride with the best man." Olivia immediately stepped on the floor with Polan but Elliot hesitated. Olivia looked at him and frowned so he took Kathy on the dance floor. Then everyone joined them at once. Elliot smiled at Kathy.

"Thanks for what you said to Liv, I know it's kind of weird."

"Not at all, for most it might be but our situation is different than most. Now I'm going to help you and Olivia plan the get-away for the night. Tomorrow morning you guys are having breakfast with us all of us before you leave, so some of us have planned you an escape and a sort of pre-honeymoon for tonight. Right after you cut the cake Don will take the microphone and say he has a special announcement, Fin will have the backdoor open for you and Olivia to slip out to the limo. He knows where to take you, Polan and I made reservations for tonight as a wedding gift and your bags are in the limo."

"Thanks Kathy, for everything. It's much easier with my ex-wife and my present wife getting along."

"I could say the same thing about you and Polan, Eli loves spending time with the two of you together. And as for Dickie, being a teenager this has to be easier. Now we'll talk more about this later but Dickie and Lizzie asked again today if they could live with you and Olivia. I'm okay with it, I told them that she would make all of our rules stand and they know that. Lizzie said in some ways she's tougher than me. I told them they have to give you guys a couple of weeks to settle into married life and we will sit down as a family and discuss it."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

Olivia smiled at Polan. "For someone that didn't want to dance he sure is deep in conversation."

"Kathy is filling him in on your get-away we have planned with Don and Fin right after the cake cutting. We're sending you guys away for the night, we took your cell phones and hid them so you get them back tomorrow after breakfast before you leave for your honeymoon. Nothing but wild wicked wedding night sex for tonight my dear."

"Are you forgetting that I'm already pregnant?"

He laughed. "Didn't stop us when you guys gave us the same gift on our wedding night."

"Well thank you, I'm sure it will be a night to remember for both of us. I won't tell you all about it at breakfast tomorrow." They both laughed.

Don went to the microphone. "It's now time for the bride and groom to cut the cake."

So they cut the cake and then the reception servers came out and served everyone cake and punch.

Don went back to the microphone. "While everyone enjoys the cake I have an announcement to make."

Fin walked over to Elliot and Olivia. "Let's go guys to the backdoor, the limo is waiting." So they snuck out the back and into the waiting limo. He went to close the door but he winked. "Have fun guys, see you at breakfast tomorrow."

**TBC**

Review….next chapter is honeymoon getaway night, Sunday breakfast and leaving for the actual honeymoon…. And that will be very last original chapter and even it is changed a bit.


	15. Wedding Night Get-Away

**Title: Holiday Treats 2**

Summary/Disclaimer: Chapter one.

**Chapter 15: Wedding Night Get-Away**

The limo driver turned around. "We have about a 40 minute drive Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, enjoy the music." He winked and smiled then disappeared behind as a divider closed between them. Then music started to play, what she could only describe as music to have sex to.

Elliot leaned over her and smiled. "A whole 40 minutes? What should we do?"

She pushed him off of her and slid over. "We could discuss what you and Kathy were having such a good time on the dance floor talking about, getting back together maybe?"

"Oh come on Liv, not on our wedding night. You know better than that, she loves Polan in a way she never loved me. And you know I love you more than I ever loved her, I loved you when I was still married to her. She was telling me how okay she is with us and how much she loves Polan. And explaining to me about the get-away they worked with Don and Fin to arrange, this one. It was all arranged mostly by Kathy and Polan, they got us a room for tonight and everything. Never would I go back to her from the true love of my life. I was surprised when they announced that dance, I asked to leave it off."

She moved back over. "Fin must have added it so Kathy could talk to you, I'm sorry but it's so hard seeing you out there enjoying yourself with her. You were smiling so much and it just hurt, I thought I was losing you on my wedding day."

He kissed her deep. "Never baby, there will never be anyone else for me especially Kathy. She is my friend, the mother of my children and as incredible as it is my wife's friend. I love calling you my wife."

She kissed him. "That's right, you're my husband now that means you're all mine now."

"Baby, I've been yours for a long time now." He pushed her down on the seat. No clothes came off but they made out like teens until a signal came through the speaker that they were 5 minutes from their destination.

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the back door. As Elliot was helping Olivia out the driver got the luggage out of the back. Elliot reached for his wallet but the driver held out his hand. "It's all been taken care of Mr. Stabler, including a very nice tip you two just have a very nice evening. I'll be back in the morning at 9:00 to take you to your family breakfast"

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "You look very familiar to me, like I've seen your picture or something?"

He smiled. "Maybe on Uncle Fin's desk, I'm Shaun Tutuola and I started the limo service about 3 years ago. He called me because he wanted someone that would seriously leave you guys alone during the drive and limo drivers are famous for putting in secret cameras and posting on you tube or something. I think that's childish and bad for business, plus I drive for the famous. This was a favor for Uncle Fin. So you guys have a nice evening and I'll see you at 9:00 tomorrow." He got back in the car and drove off.

Olivia looked up at the building. "They got us a room at the Plaza? That had to cost, this was too much."

"Kathy said since we are spending tomorrow with the family they wanted tonight to be special so I guess there are several in on it. Come on baby, don't question it, let's just enjoy." He picked up their bags and walked to the front door with Olivia in front of him. They walked to the front desk. "We're Elliot and Olivia Stabler, we should have reservations for this evening?"

She smiled. "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler you are in the honeymoon suite. Reservations were made by a Mrs. Richardson, she didn't know when you would be arriving she said something about they had to sneak you out of your reception. Your champagne and strawberries will be arriving shortly and your candlelight dinner and then you are not to be disturbed until your 8:00 wake up call. The champagne is nonalcoholic, due to pregnancy. "She smiled at them. "Congratulations by the way. You're in suite 4112." She hit a bell and a guy came over. "This is Lou he will take your bags to your room, I'm Sharon so please call and let me know if you need anything. Your do not disturb sign will be put on the door after dinner is delivered to your room."

Lou opened the door with the card and then handed it to Elliot once he put Olivia down, he put their luggage down and adjusted air settings. "If it's too hot or cold it adjusts over here on the wall, bathroom is fully stocked just call Sharon if you need anything, you should have everything you need." Elliot went to get his wallet but the guy put his hand out. "All tips have been taken care of sir, but thank you. Have a nice evening and congratulations to both of you." He walked out the door.

Olivia was looking around and saw some wrapped packages on the bed. "Hey El, look at these." She picked them up. "They are all to me one from Kathy and the girls, this is from Alex, from Casey, from Mel and from mom."

"Well open them baby, they must have wanted you to use them tonight."

She opened the biggest one from Kathy and the girls. "Oh my look at this El." It was a pink lace see through nightie with matching undies. "This is beautiful."

He laughed. "That baby, is definitely for me." He sat down beside her. "Open the others and see what else they got me."

She laughed. "Well Alex got you some massage oil that is also edible, Casey got you edible body paints in chocolate and cherry." Now I'm almost afraid to see what kind of dirty mind Liz has, since she married Don she developed a dirty mind."

"That's because she has regular sex baby."

"Those are my parents, ewwww." She opened it and squealed as she dropped the package so Elliot picked it up and laughed.

"Your mother has a wicked dirty mind." He held what was in the package up in front of her face. "Get ready to chow down on these later my love, after I put them on baby. Who would have thought that a judge would buy her detective daughter edible undies for her husband on her wedding night? I need to thank Liz, well I mean mom now since I'm married to her daughter."

"You will not thank her for those."

"Oh yes baby, I'll thank her in great detail in front of Don."

Olivia moved over closer to Elliot. "So here we are alone on our wedding evening, what shall we do?" She stood up and smiled then headed for the bathroom. "I think I would really love a bath sweetheart." Just as she closed the bathroom door behind her there was a knock at the door.

Elliot opened the door to see Lou and two other guys. "Mr. Stabler here is your champagne and strawberries, plus your dinner. No one will be bothering the rest of the evening, when you are finished with dinner just put the cart outside the door and we will get it. Have a great evening and once again congratulations to you and your wife." He left without giving Elliot time to do anything except nod. Elliot laughed and thought that they are well trained to stay out of the way when you just have sex on the brain.

Elliot opened the bathroom door to see Olivia in the tub. "Dinner plus the champagne and strawberries has just arrived baby."

She smiled. "Sure you don't want to join me for just a minute?"

She didn't have the question completely out when he was almost finished getting out of his clothes. Elliot slipped in the tub behind her. "Oh you feel good baby." Then he rubbed his hands over her abdomen. "And hopefully this baby is getting along okay too."

She turned to face him and immediately slid down on his hard length. "This baby missed you last night, I hate sleeping alone."

"I hate it too, put me in a bad mood this morning. My boys ran out of the house with your brother so fast, I have never seen them move so fast that early in the morning. I couldn't find my socks and I didn't have you there. Don't ever leave again baby, I can't take it."

She pulled him close and kissed him. "You're stuck with me for life Stabler."

He laughed and kissed her as they started to move together. "I can deal with that Stabler." After the bath they put on robes and went out to eat dinner. Then after dinner she walked toward the television. "Are you really watching television Liv?"

"Just long enough for the huge dinner to settle or would you rather have sex now so I can throw up on you? Is that romantic enough for your wedding night?"

He patted the bed. "Well at least come here and cuddled with me." So she got in the bed with him and cuddled close while they laughed at one of their favorite shows. "Do you remember when we first watched I Love Lucy together?"

"Yes, we had been partners for a couple of years and you stopped by to check on me because I was sick and I was watching it. You called Kathy telling her you would be late if you got home at all, ordered pizza and we watched the all night marathon together before falling asleep on my couch."

"You fell asleep in my arms Liv, I knew then we were closer than partners should be but I didn't want to stop." He kissed her and laid her back on the bed, she used the remote to turn the TV off.

They made love several times, even having fun trying out the gifts that Olivia had received before falling asleep. Elliot had only been awake for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to Lou. "Do you live here Lou and work around the clock?"

"Seems that way sometimes, actually I get off in an hour. We have people that like to call in and well as long as I'm here I might as well stay and pick up another shift. I live alone so why bother someone with a family when I'm here, right?"

Elliot nodded. "If you say so."

Lou nodded toward the bed. "Your wife is lovely, so have you been together long? We're not supposed to ask but oh well as long as we're making conversation."

"We are detectives on NYPD, we've been partners and best friends for over 10 years now. Started dating last Christmas and got engaged on New Year's at midnight, Liv's my whole life along with my kids of course."

Lou nodded as he handed towels over to Elliot. "Here are the towels you asked for. Cherish her Mr. Stabler, I was married for 40 years and then my Ellen died of cancer 2 years ago. We went out for every anniversary and every birthday, sometimes picnics in the park for no reason at all so I have no regrets. Cherish her and make her number one in your life. She sure is beautiful."

Elliot smiled. "Yes she is."

"I'll be going so I can get home, please tell Mrs. Stabler goodbye for me." He left without another word.

Elliot went to wake up Olivia but when he rolled her over he saw the tears on her face. "You heard that baby? So sad about his wife."

She shook her head. "I never heard you call me your whole life before." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on the bed. "I love you so much El."

"I love you too Liv, I can only spend the years we have together showing you. I don't know if I can explain how much."

"Show me now." Elliot took off his robe and made slow love to his wife, then he helped her up so they could take a shower and get to breakfast on time.

**TBC**

Review….next Sunday breakfast and leaving for honeymoon… then the honeymoon which I left out last time due to my idea being stolen by a reviewer but this time I'm adding the honeymoon.


End file.
